Bittersweet Symphony
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: Just the telling of Jessie & Katie's story, Jessie's struggle w/ her coming out, as well as other things that put Jessie's commitment to the test. Will Jessie & Katie's relationship survive these trials?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So I recently got into Once and Again, but all I could do was watch any little clip I could online, which wasn't too much, over the 3 seasons. So I read as many synopsis's as I could also. And guess what? I got addicted. Then I found out about the whole Jessie/Katie relationship and squealed. I was saddened to learn that the show was canceled before Jessie and Katie could come out and their story be explored, and in my OCD awesomeness, I went crazy and decided to write what I think could have happened. Now if you've read my other fics, you'll know I love angst, so be prepared. Also, because I couldn't exactly watch all the episodes, I should warn that the characters may not be in complete character so if there is any OOCness that people catch, please forgive me. This start of the story takes place right after the events of the "Gay-Straight Alliance" episode.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

There was a knock at the door which brought Jessie out of her trance she had been in, "Who is it?" she called out from her bed where she laid for nearly an hour since Katie had left after their talk of admitting their feelings for each other.

"It's Grace."

"Come in!" she called out as she sat up. When she saw the figure of the older girl walk in she said, "Hey."

"Hey." Grace stood silently for a moment, surveying the room around her before sitting on Jessie's chair. "So," Grace began.

"So," Jessie repeated. The air between the girls beginning to tense.

"Uh," Grace closed her eyes for a moment, then continued, "I can guess you and Katie fixed whatever was wrong between the two of you, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. You could say that."

After a beat, "Can I ask you something?"

Knowing where this conversation was going, Jessie cautiously replied, "Uh, okay."

"What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

Grace laughed, "Don't play coy, Jessie."

Knowing she was stuck, and not really having the energy to struggle with Grace, Jessie responded, "Well, we talked."

"And?"

"And," Jessie blushed a little, "And we, well _I_ kissed her."

Grace's jaw nearly dropped, "Really? You?"

"Yeah. Surprised me too."

"So, what does this mean between you guys?"

"Well, uh," Jessie hesitated, unsure if she should tell her step sister. Though in reality, Jessie knew it was Grace who had helped put her feelings for Katie in perspective. Could she be able to tell Grace? Their relationship wasn't the best, however, Jessie did feel positive and she wanted to keep this feeling; she decided she would tell Grace, after all, she knew she would need a confidant, "We're girlfriends now. We had a talk and she's taking me out on Friday for a date." Jessie smiled a big and bright million dollar smile.

"You're first date, right?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Um," Jessie hesitated, "Yeah."

"That's cute. What are you going to wear?"

"Uh, I don't know yet." Then a thought struck her as worry washed over her face and down her entire body, "Uh, Grace?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Rick or my mom."

"Thanks." Jessie smiled a truly genuinely happy smile.

_Four months later_

It had been an amazing mid August day, Jessie had spent most of this Friday just hanging out with Katie. The two still going strong as best friends and girlfriends. Jessie sat at the head of her bed, her back leaning against the headboard holding a book in her hands that she hadn't even glanced at, too focused on watching Katie, who was laying on her stomach near the foot of the bed flipping through the pages of a magazine. A small smile crept onto Jessie's face as she tossed the book to the floor, shifted her body then flung herself onto her stomach, landing partially on top of Katie's back.

The older girl smiled and laughed as she turned her head to face her girlfriend, "And to what do I owe the honor of this interruption of this amazing article I was completely enthralled by?"

Without saying a word, Jessie smiled and promptly placed a chaste kiss on Katie's lips and held it there for a moment before pulling away.

"Mmm," Katie began, "Interruption welcomed." Katie turned her upper body and torso to face Jessie as she placed a hand on her face, moved a strand of hair away from her face, then kissed Jessie, this time with more emotion and more passion. Both sets of lips danced together for several seconds before Katie's tongue darted out, licking Jessie's lips. Jessie at the same time opened her mouth to allow Katie's tongue entrance into her mouth, allowing her to explore the inside as she has done so many times. Soon their kiss intensified as Katie slowly rolled herself partially on top of Jessie. Stopping, Katie pulled her face away and looked at Jessie and smiled, "You are so beautiful." When Jessie smiled, Katie leaned down and once again kissed Jessie, supporting herself on her elbows, in perfect rhythm. Both girls were so distracted, so intensely kissing, neither one heard the knock on the door, nor the door opening, nor the foot steps entering the attic. They did however hear someone clearing their throat. At this particular interruption, Katie, being as flimsy as she is, flung herself off of Jessie so hard and so fast that she rolled herself off the bed completely landing on the ground with a painful sounding thud.

"Wow," a voice belonging to Grace said, with a hind of amusement, "Did you ever hear of a lock, Jessie?" A small grin grew on her face.

"Erm, yeah," Jessie replied.

"Then use it. What if I was my mom? Or Rick?"

"What a way to have a heart attack, huh?" commented Katie as she emerged from the floor, "Finding out I'm violating his daughter, he'll probably hunt me down for sport or something."

"Unlikely," Jessie interjected, "He likes you."

"As I said, I'm violating his daughter," Katie smirked.

"You guys with your lovey dovey crap, it's stomach turning it's so cute," Grace commented. She smiled then remembered why she had come up after seeing Jessie expecting eyes, "Oh, my mom and Rick wanted to know if you guys were okay with Chinese for dinner."

Both girls looked at each other then back at Grace and nodded.

"Great. I'll leave you two alone now." Grace turned and began to walk away, then stopped suddenly, "Remember, lock!" she called before exiting the attic, grinning.

Jessie threw herself down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow while Katie rose and brought herself next to her girlfriend placing a hand on her back, "What's wrong?" Katie asked as she caressed Jessie's back.

Jessie smiled and once again buried her face and chuckled, "Nothing," she mumbled, "Just that," she lifted her head, a blush evident on her face as she looked at Katie, "Never been caught like that before." Katie responded with a laugh, then Jessie continued, "Imagine if it was my dad? Heh, guess I wouldn't have to worry about how to come out, huh?"

"Guess not." Katie smiled and leaned in to kiss Jessie, "Now, where were we?" she asked and hovered over Jessie, kissing her once again.

After about 40 minutes had passed, Jessie and Katie fixed the bed and their hair before heading down stairs. A heavy make out session could really mess up a person's appearance. Once down, the girls were met with an expecting family getting set to eat.

The meal was typical and consisted of small talk of how the summer was going for everyone, hopes of the oncoming year and the like.

"So, Katie," Rick started, "Are you planning on college?"

Wiping her mouth with a napkin she replied, "Yeah. Not sure exactly where I'm going yet, probably somewhere local for the general ed. After that, dunno yet. My ambition hasn't hit me hard enough to motivate me to plan that far ahead."

"Oh. So then no idea what you plan to major in?"

"Well, I'm leaning on creative writing or, I mean, English Literature. But then again, business is in the family, both my parents are pretty successful in that field. Or I might just be a nurse like my brother Kyle is. Honestly, I have no idea. I'm just gunna spend my senior year thinking about it."

"That sounds swell."

The meal continued much the same, but what the family didn't see was what was happening under the table; Katie would occasionally tickle Jessie's leg with her foot causing the younger girl to giggle at inappropriate times. The family would stare strangely at her, Grace would smile knowingly at Katie while Jessie would grow flustered, "Um, sorry," she'd mutter. Other times Jessie would gently brush her hand over Katie's below the table and the two would link their hands and rub each other's with their thumbs.

When the meal finally ended, everyone respectively cleaned their area. Lily turned to Katie and asked, "Katie, should we assume you're staying over?"

"Uh," Katie turned to Jessie and was met with hopeful eyes. She smiled and returned her attention to Lily, "If that's okay, Mrs. Sammler."

"Of course, we enjoy your company."

In the kitchen, Jessie and Grace were washing dishes together as Katie and Eli gathered trash and began to dispose of it outside.

"So," Grace began.

"Yes?"

"Katie's spending the night again?"

"Looks like," Jessie replied, trying hard to cover up the annoyance in her voice.

Grace fully turned to Jessie and lowered her voice dramatically, "Have you guys, you know, done anything?"

Blood rushed to Jessie's face, "What?!" she whispered harshly.

"Have you?" Grace persisted, "You guys have been going out for a few months already."

Despite being completely embarrassed, and shocked by the question, deep down, Jessie had been wanting to talk to someone about her relationship, but considering she was still in the closet, that wasn't really an option. With Grace being the only person who knew, Jessie didn't have much of a choice, "Not much," she admitted.

"Well, what have you done?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jessie turned her attention back to the dishes.

"Just being a concerned big step sister. I mean Katie is older and a lot more experienced than y-"

"I know," Jessie interrupted, annoyance growing within her.

"Do you ever know how ma-"

"Three girlfriends, two of which she actually slept with." When Grace did not say anything, Jessie knew her step sister wanted more details, so despite being clearly annoyed, she continued, "Tara Brody, Joanna Franco, and Sarah Grasso. She slept with Tara, she was her first, and with Sarah, which I'm sure you already knew, or had assumed."

Grace smiled, "Guess she's pretty honest with you, huh?"

"Yeah, she is," Jessie smiled.

"You think she could be your first?"

"I," Jessie began, "Maybe. I don't know. Probably."

Grace giggled slightly, "Don't worry. I'm done drilling you."

"Good!"

Meanwhile, outside, Eli and Katie walked toward the trash cans, Katie holding the box full of empty food containers while Eli held two full trash bags. Once at the side of the house, Eli spoke, "Katie."

Turning around upon hearing her name, she faced her girlfriend's brother, "Eli," she said his name in the same tone as he had said hers.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I'm right here. Talk away." Despite her bravado, Katie was a bit fearful at what Eli wanted to talk to her about. 'Just stay calm, Katie,' she thought to herself, 'Don't make him suspicious. Not that he has anything to be suspic… Oh wait… Yeah he does. Duh, violating his sister. Hehe, violating.'

"Katie?"

That snapped her out of her inner thoughts, and joke, "Huh?"

"I said, what's going on between you and my sister?"

'Oops.' Katie grew nervous, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, Katie. I know you and Jessie are more than just friends. I want to know the truth," he demanded.

Defiance grew inside her, "Why don't you ask Jessie?" she answered and turned toward the house.

Eli, not being satisfied, grabbed onto Katie's arm successfully stopping her, however he did not grab her forcefully, the action only surprised her; "Tell me."

Sighing, Katie knew there was no way out of this situation. There was really only one was to get him off her back, "We're in a relationship, okay? Happy?"

"Well I got that much, but how far long are you guys?"

"That's personal," she replied only to be given a glare. She knew she needed to spill all information, "Ugh! Fine! We've done nothing but make out and feel each other up. Barely. Over clothes. We've gone on several dates and every time we spend the night together, all we've done is cuddle and we've been together for about 4 months now. Now, are you happy?"

"Almost. You won't pressure her into anything, right?"

"Of course not! I care way too much about her."

"Good. As long as she's happy. Lord knows she needs it, and for some reason, you make her happy. Just remember, break her heart and I'll, well, I specifically can't do anything, but I know plenty of girls willing to do me a favor," he smirked, showing Katie he was partially kidding and without another word, Eli walked toward the house with Katie following him.

When both Eli and Katie walked into the kitchen, they had slightly startled both Jessie and Grace from their own conversation.

"Wow, you guys were out there for a while," Grace commented.

"Yeah, we were bonding," Katie replied.

"Oh?"

"Jessie," Eli walked up to his sister and looked at her for a moment then engulfed her in a hug. Once he let her go, he turned to Katie and pointed at her with a smile before walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Katie?" Jessie questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?"

"Oh, he knows."

"He knows?!"

"Yeah. We're not very discreet apparently."

"The word 'duh' comes to mind," Grace said before walking away and out of sight.

Hours later, as everyone was already asleep, Katie and Jessie laid awake blissfully making out in her bed. The intensity and body heat was high and still rising. At first the girls were on their sides staring at each other, but soon Katie maneuvered herself on top of Jessie, her arms under Jessie's while her hands were tangled in Jessie's hair. Jessie kept her hands on Katie's waits, unsure of where to go or of what to do. Despite her inexperience, Jessie craved Katie and for Katie to touch her and it just kept getting worse. Still, Jessie's insecurities always got the better of her, once she would grab Katie's breast she would freeze because she wouldn't know how to continue; she'd usually let Katie take the lead. This time, one of Katie's hands began to wonder as Katie began kissing and gently nibbling on Jessie's neck. Slowly the older girl's hand glided across the younger girl's collar bone and landed on her breast. She stopped there for a moment, still gently sucking on Jessie's neck, then her hand continued down across her abdomen and stopped at the hem of her shirt. Katie removed her mouth from Jessie's neck and placed her lips on Jessie's, kissing her lustfully, yet still gentle. Then Katie's hand began to sneak its way under Jessie's shirt and once the younger girl felt her girlfriend's hand on her skin, her entire body froze, and Katie sensed it.

Katie lifted her head and stared into Jessie's eyes, "Jess, you okay?"

Jessie laid there, staring up at her concerned girlfriend. She knew she had to say something or else Katie would worry, she was just so embarrassed, "Uh, yeah, um, just that… I mean I," she stopped.

However Katie just smiled and chuckled slightly, "Relax Jessie. We'll go only as far as you want. No pressure. If I ever go too far, just let me know, okay?

Jessie only smiled, she knew she had an amazing girlfriend and she had felt so embarrassed and so prude for being nervous, after all, it was only a year ago she felt that sex was "kinda gross," but now that she was with Katie, her feelings had changed. All feelings changed. She had yet to admit to Katie that she felt anything greater than infatuation, but she had wanted to be sure and right now she'd bet her life that she had fallen in love, corrected, fallen head over heels in love with Katie Singer.

"It's not that. I just… I am so in love with you."

All Katie could do at that moment was smile. She had dreamed of Jessie saying the l-word since they had gotten together and now that she finally said it, she was damn near speechless, 'Which doesn't happen often,' she mentally mused. "I love you too, Jessie."

Jessie giggled, "You made that pretty obvious in your letter." Both girls smiled at each other for a long moment before Jessie continued, "I want to tell my family about us."

Katie's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes." Jessie brought up her head and kissed Katie then continued, "But not right now, but definitely soon. But first, I want you to know I'm ready. I want you to be my first."

"N-now?" Katie asked nervously, yet excited.

Jessie simply nodded her reply, "But I don't know what to do so, just bare with me, okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together."

"Wait," Jessie gently pushed Katie off of her and sat up, looking away from her girlfriend, "I'm terrified."

Katie turned to face Jessie, who had her back to her, "About?"

"Honestly?" she hesitated, "I'm just scared I won't be what you expect. That I won't live up to your expectations. I mean, I am a virgin in every way imaginable."

"Well, not _every_ way anymore," Katie chuckled. But when Jessie didn't respond, Katie cleared her throat and scooted closer to Jessie, close enough to put a supportive hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Jessie, listen, I think that… Maybe you might be intimidated that I have done this before." Jessie turned her head away from Katie, "Guess I was right," she moved off the bed and moved to the floor, kneeling in front of Jessie as she continued, "Hey, listen… I love you, okay? I don't want you to think I'm going to compare you to Tara or to Sarah. It's different with everyone and I know that the emotional attachment to the person plays a part in it. A big part. My emotional attachment to you is way more than with either of them. Way more. And besides, you only get better from here on."

Jessie smiled down at Katie, cupping her face with her hands, "You are the best thing to happen to me. I want you to have me, all of me." Then Jessie leaned in and took Katie's lips with her own and helped the older girl up off the floor, never breaking their kiss. Katie stood and leaned forward toward Jessie, lowering the younger girl while simultaneously crawling on top of her. Soon the floor became decorated with clothing, sheets and blankets where tossed around and became wrinkled. Silent, whispered moans filled the air of the attic as breathing became heavier and heavier. Time froze for the girls, for those 90 minutes, all was well in the world, all that existed was Jessie Elizabeth Sammler and Kaitlyn "Katie" Singer.

When all was done, Katie laid slightly sitting up leaning against the headboard while Jessie laid partially on top of Katie facing away from her, both girls sporting only their birthday suits. "Well, we've never done that together before," Jessie said.

"Very true," Katie agreed. Staying calm Katie just caressed Jessie's bare shoulder and arm, living in the moment, ceasing it as she was very content. But then a thought popped into her mind and she began to feel a little scared, "Jessie?" She waited to continue until she saw Jessie prop herself up, keeping herself covered, and looked at her, "You don't regret anything, do you?"

"No. Why? Do you?!" Jessie's eyes grew wide.

"No! I was just… I wanted to make sure you didn't, you know?"

"Never." Jessie kissed Katie passionately. When she pulled away, she noticed her clock, "Wow, it's past 2AM."

"Well, we've been a little busy," Katie smirked.

"Perv!" Jessie playfully slapped Katie on the arm only to receive a giggle from her.

"We should sleep."

"Yeah."

Both girls settled themselves together, Jessie laying on her side, Katie at her back with her arms around the younger girl. Kissing the back of Jessie's neck one last time, both girls drifted off into sleep not bothering to acquire any clothing.

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door to the attic, "Jessie? Katie? You girls up yet?" Another knock.

Katie's eyes shot open with the 2nd knock. Grabbing the younger girl's shoulders and shaking her, she frantically whispered, "Jessie! Wake up! Jessie get up now!" Slowly and groggily the younger girl woke, yawning and taking care to keep her naked body covered. She was slightly confused at seeing Katie frantically darting her head around and falling to the floor in a desperate search for clothing. Before Jessie could even open her mouth to say something, she heard another knock at the door and she looked forward with a stare like a deer caught in head lights. Then the door opened and the foot steps sounded, the person coming into the attic. Katie had just finished putting on her pants, albeit without underwear, and was in the middle of putting on her shirt when the intruder came into view.

"Jessie, it's time to-" Lily stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her; her step daughter, a girl she had come to view as another daughter, was laying in her bed, obviously naked, holding her blankets up to her chest covering herself, her face virtually drained of blood. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Katie, standing with her shirt half way on, covering her chest, looking like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It took several seconds before any of the females could even breathe normally again before Lily finally spoke, "Um, Jessie, we need to talk… Now. Get dressed and meet me down stairs." Without another work, Lily quickly glanced at Katie and made a face the young girl couldn't decipher and turned and walked out of the attic.

Neither girl moved for a full minute, then Katie gained her composure and put her shirt completely back on and turned and moved to sit next to a still frozen Jessie. Slowly and carefully she put a hand on Jessie's shoulder; the other girl seemed unaffected by the contact. "Jessie?" Katie shook the girl slightly until she turned to face her, "Jessie? You okay?"

"I," Jessie turned her head slightly away, "Yeah. Just, well, this wasn't really the way I wanted to come out, you know?"

"I know. But hey! Think of it this way, at least now you don't have to worry about how to come out because it happened without you even trying." Jessie didn't make a move nor make a sound. "Guess we should've listened to Grace about the lock thing, huh?" Katie sighed and sat next to Jessie, "Do you want me to be with you during the talk with Lily?"

"Please?" Jessie asked.

"Of course." Katie gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead before she finally got up leaving Jessie to rise from the bed, keeping herself covered to gather clothing. Noticing this, Katie smiled and decided to tease her girlfriend a bit, "I don't know why you're trying so hard to keep yourself covered. I already saw everything last night; from head to toe." When Jessie froze and glared at her, Katie couldn't help but laugh, "Are you always going to be this shy after sex?" she couldn't help but fuel the fire, and her face met a stuffed animal.

Once the girls were ready, which only took about 10 minutes, Jessie timidly walked downstairs, holding onto Katie's hand as if she would let go, she'd lose the other girl forever. Sensing this, when the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, Katie whispered to Jessie, "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

Jessie looked to her girlfriend and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Jessie walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Lily awaited them. Upon seeing Lily sitting at the table alone, Jessie became a little confused, "Where's my dad?"

"He had to go into the office today," Lily replied without looking up, "Sit, Jessie." The younger girl cautiously sat across from her step mother and waited; Katie stayed where she was at the doorway. After a moment, Lily finally looked up at her step daughter, glanced quickly at Katie, then back at Jessie, "Well?"

"Uh," Jessie was tremendously nervous, "Huh?"

"What's going on, Jessie?" Lily had a stern face, "What's going on with you and Katie?"

"Well, um, I… We… We're, uh, together and have been for about five months now."

A look of shock washed over Lily's face, "Five months? Five?" She looked over to Katie who had a small and embarrassed smile on her face, "Five months?" Then Lily's face became very serious, "Wait, Katie has spent the night before, did you two... ?"

"No!" exclaimed Jessie, "No. Last night was, um, that was the first time."

"Promise!" added Katie.

Lily was busy processing all this new information; her step daughter was in a romantic relationship with her best friend. 'So much for Tad. Poor Rick really wanted to grill him. Hmm, looks like he'll have to just grill Katie. Oh my, Rick doesn't know about them,' Lily thought. After thinking back some more, she realized it had always been right in front of her; Jessie's relationship with Katie. The two girls were virtually inseparable, always together whenever possible. Katie would always get unusually quiet whenever Tad would be mentioned as Jessie's love interest. And for as long as Lily knew Jessie, she always had this unbearable sadness in her eyes, but when Katie came into her life, that sadness disappeared. Whenever Katie was around, Jessie was nothing but smiles and laughter. There would be this glow around the usually melancholy Jessie when Katie's name would be mentioned, 'How deluded could you have been to suspect Grace and not Jessie?' she scolded herself. "I must have been blind not to notice," she said out loud and shook her head with a small smile. "You haven't told your father or mother yet, have you?" When Jessie shook her head "no" Lily continued, "Well, you'll need to tell them eventually. I don't plan on doing it, but both of your parents deserve to know," she paused and glanced at Katie, "But, now I know I'm not your mother, but I am still your step mother and there will need to be new rules. Katie," she turned to look at her, "Sorry, sweetie, but no more sleep overs."

Katie just smiled, embarrassed, and replied, "That's understandable."

Lily leaned closer to Jessie and whispered in a quiet voice, "You're happy?"

With a bright smile Jessie replied, "Absolutely."

"Well then," Lily paused, "I don't completely agree with your choice of life style, but, if this is truly who you are and you're happy," she eyed Katie, "And if Katie promises to never hurt you-"

"110 percent promise!" Katie interjected.

"I will support you." Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Lily!" Jessie quickly rose to her feet and hugged her step mother.

"Well girls," Lily rose, "I have errands to run, just please, no more surprises. And remember Jess, when you're ready to, uh, come out to your father, I'll be there to support you." With one last smile, Lily walked out of the kitchen leaving Jessie and Katie alone.

"Wow," Katie said, "That was interesting."

"Yeah. God that was also so embarrassing."

"So, what now?"

"I want to tell my parents. Soon."

Katie smiled.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Again, sorry for any OOCness. But what does everyone think so far? Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and what not, I am my own beta for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Kyle. He's my creation of what I wish MY brother was like, hahaha.

Author's Note: Yeah duh, I got the name from that song, doesn't mean I think the song goes with Jessie and Katie, I just really like the name. I don't even care for the song much, just like the name. So I had major writer's block with this chapter, so I'm not extremely happy with it. I really know where I'm going, it's just the fillers that are killing me. Well, regardless, I hope everyone's liking it so far. Again, apologizing for any OOCness.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

_One Week Later_

"I think I want to tell my parents when school starts up," Jessie explained to Katie as both girls walked back to her mother's home from the mall, "I just can't decide if I should tell them together at the same time or separate. What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm," Katie paused, "That's a predicament. I guess I would tell them separately. I told my parents at the same time I was gay and it was a little overwhelming for me. But then again, we're different so I dunno."

Jessie playfully slapped Katie on the arm, "You're suppose to help me, not make me more indecisive."

"Where in the rule book of dating does it say that?" Katie playfully shot back.

"Um, I think as the official girlfriend, you need to help me out once in a while." Jessie smiled.

"Again, where in the rule book?"

"Oh, so you don't want to be owed any favors huh?"

"Ohhhhh, well then," Katie smiled and linked her hands with the younger girl as they continued on toward Karen's house.

Once the girls arrived, Jessie walked into the house with Katie following closely behind, "Mom! I'm home!" she placed her bag against the wall on the floor, "Mom? You here?"

Then came a call from up stairs, "Here, sweetie!" Karen emerged from her bedroom and began to descend down stairs, "Did you girls have a good time?"

"Yeah, we did," Jessie replied, "And Katie spilled her smoothie all over this security guard."

"Totally an accident," Katie defended herself.

"I almost find that hard to believe," Karen added with a smile.

Jessie continued, "So yeah, and I got these shoes," she picked up the bag and pulled out a box, opened it to reveal a pair of black converse shoes, "Been wanting to get a pair for a while now."

"Well good. I'm glad you girls had fun." Karen began to walk into the kitchen, "So I've got a date with Henry tonight," she called from the kitchen, "I'll leave some money for pizza." Karen re-emerged with a glass of water in hand, "Unless you have any special plans tonight?" She took a sip.

Shaking her head Jessie replied, "No, nothing special. Just hanging out really."

Later in the night, the girls sat on the couch together, not letting hardly any room between them as they supposedly watched some made for T.V. movie on Lifetime, but neither were actually paying any attention as both were preoccupied with each other's lips. At first, it hadn't occurred to Jessie, but ever since they had officially had sex, they had been much more physical with each other, always kissing when the opportunity appeared, playful poking, sneaky caressing, etc; now, however, she noticed it more and more. Katie on the other hand, had expected this. Her experience prepared her for the rise in physical activities for she had done it previously in her passed relationships. However, never before had she been more excited by it than with Jessie.

For a second, Katie pulled away and looked directly at Jessie and smiled as her hand and fingers tangled themselves in her hair. "I love you so much," she said with a smile, then a thought crossed her mind, "And thank you for putting up with my slight immaturity."

"Slight?" Jessie questioned.

"Okay, my _massive_ immaturity," she laughed before placing her lips on the younger girl's again.

That's when they heard the door open and Karen enter. Both girls separated and pretended to be involved in the movie.

"Evening girls, did you have a good night?"

"Not too bad, mom," Jessie replied.

"Well, that's good."

"How was your date, Mrs. Sammler?" Katie asked.

"It was fun and enjoyable." Karen smiled.

Some time later, when it was time to sleep, Karen had bid the girls a pleasant night before retiring into her own room leaving Jessie and Katie alone in Jessie's room.

"So," Katie started as she stood closely behind Jessie, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist, "Whatever shall we do now?"

"I could think of a few things," Jessie replied seductively as she turned her head and met her lips with Katie's. They kissed, passion growing. This time, however, when the girls were finished with their private activities, they made sure to dress so to avoid a similar event as with Lily the week before.

When morning came, the girls woke, smiling and slightly rejuvenated, and began to get ready for their new day.

"I think today," Katie started, "I'm going to spend some time with my parents and brother. Ever since Steve got married and moved away, Kyle's been all mopey. Besides, this is the first weekend _both_ my parents are gunna be home at the same time."

"That's cool, I hope you have a good time with them."

"Well couldn't be worse than last time when I saw my dad for an hour then he left," Katie said with a smirk on her face, "I swear, he's like Batman, the moment his boss contacts him, he's out to fight crime, only not really. Well, you get what I mean."

"Before you go," Jessie began, Katie looking at her expectantly, "How did you parents take it? When you told them you were gay?"

"Well, first of all, Jessie, do you think you're gay?" Katie looked at her seriously.

"Um," Jessie bit her lip.

"Because I _know_ I am. But I also know there are cases of girls just falling for other girls as people. And they are totally straight."

Jessie closed her eyes, she wasn't exactly sure if she was gay or just had deep feelings for Katie the person. But she had been thinking about it for a long time, and she had come to realize she had never felt anything for a boy even before she ever met Katie. Did that mean she was gay? In all honesty, Jessie never saw herself with a boy, ever. If by chance her and Katie didn't work out, and she prayed to all the powers that be that they would never break up, she couldn't see herself with a male, yet she could see herself with another female if it ever came down to it. That and she had recently realized she had always checked out Katie since she had first met her. "I am," she finally said after a long internal debate.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I can't ever see myself with a guy. And I never felt even the slightest bit attracted to one."

"Not even Tad?" Katie asked with a smirk.

Jessie smiled and shook her head, "No."

Nodding her head, Katie began to answer Jessie's original question, "My dad was a little more accepting than my mom. I think he liked the idea that I didn't want any man touching me or something. My mom though, well, I am her only daughter and I guess she wanted me to have this big traditional wedding type deal. So she was a little freaked, asked me a bunch of stupid questions like 'Did some boy hurt you?' and things like that." Jessie nodded while listening, "My brothers were kind of like 'duh!' so I guess they saw it coming."

"How does your mom act now?"

"She doesn't really talk about it much. But after I told her about you, she tries to be a little more open so, I guess it's definitely progress."

"Thanks for that," Jessie said as the girls rose and began their day.

Katie decided to walk home as the morning was quite nice, not too warm, but no where near cold, she enjoyed her walk and hoped Jessie would enjoy her time with her mother. On the walk, Katie began to remember exactly how her "coming out" to her parents went. She had told Jessie her father was more accepting than her mother, which was true, but he also grew paranoid; Katie supposed her mother was to blame for that. Putting in ideas of discrimination into his head, that she wouldn't be accepted among her peers and that it would possibly shame the family. Of course, none of that ever truly happened. Still, her mother was slowly beginning to accept the fact her daughter was a lesbian, but still no where near where Katie would like it to be since Jessie still had yet to come over and have dinner with _her_ family.

Once home, Katie called out "Family! Your amazing and absolute favorite daughter is home!" When there was no answer she mumbled, "Figures." As she began to head for the stairs she was tackled to the ground by her brother, "Kyle!" she shouted as she tried to struggle away from him, "Get off!" She laughed as he began to viciously tickle her.

Pinning his sister down, Kyle stopped tickling her and said, " Man, you've barely been around. Jessie's hogging you."

"Well, duh!" she tried again to pull free from his grip but to no avail. "Oh my god! You weigh a ton! Get off of me, tubby!"

"Hey! I'm not fat! It's all muscle little sister." Which was remotely true. Kyle was once to join the military, but after a major hip injury during his senior year on the track and field team, he was rendered handicapped for some time and his muscles had, as Katie would affectionately say "turned into jelly" and any hopes of serving in the military had been shattered. Therefore, he became a nurse.

"Uh huh," Katie stared at him blankly as the memories went through her head. She remembered her brother being in a wheelchair and not active, yet not sad because of his optimism of finding a new path in life, that same optimism that had helped her when she had her accident. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Fine," Kyle said as he laughed and rose up to his feet and helped his sister up, "How was last night?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen with Katie following.

"Fun. Made out a bunch and other stuff." She grabbed the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and drank directly out of it.

"That's disgusting!" Kyle exclaimed as he grabbed the carton from her hands, "Use a frickin' glass! I don't know where your mouth has been!" he laughed.

"Ha ha!" she retorted sarcastically, "No where you don't wish yours to be." She smiled.

"Handle it, little sister, handle it!" he said.

"Hey, so where's mom and dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, out."

"Out?"

"Yeah, out."

"What the hell? They said they were going to be here today!" She grew agitated.

"Relax, Katie. They left about an hour ago. They should be back soon." He avoided eye contact with her.

Katie looked at her brother knowingly, "What are you hiding?"

"Huh?"

"You're hiding something. I can tell. You know you've always been a pretty bad liar, right?" She inched closer to Kyle.

"Whatever Kaitlyn."

"Kyle!" He looked at her; she looked back at him with piercing eyes.

Finally breaking he spilled, "FINE! They're at the car dealership."

For a moment Katie froze. It took a few seconds to process what her brother had just revealed and her reaction finally came, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," he mumbled as he looked away.

"Whoa! That's… Oh my frickin' god! Why?" she asked, despite the answer being fairly obvious.

"Your 17th birthday, dummy."

"But that was a while ago."

"Yeah but still."

"Oh wow, that is so cool! What kind of car?"

"No, that I am not saying."

Katie laughed, "Okay, okay. But wow."

Then the door opened and the sound her father's voice was heard, "Kyle! Is Katie back yet?"

"Yeah dad," Katie called out as she walked into the living room, "Right here."

"Good," he looked at her harshly which surprised her, "Go help your mother."

"Sir, yes sir!" Katie shouted and saluted military style and walked passed her father. There she saw it, a beautiful jungle green Jeep Wrangler with a light brown rag top with plastic windows. "Oh my god!" She turned to her father, who stood with a smile on his face as she flung herself into his arms, "Thank you, Daddy!" She let go and ran to her mother and engulfed the older woman in a hug, "Thank you so much!" She looked at the vehicle in awe.

"It's a '97, four wheel drive, and it's a manual. Good thing Kyle taught you how to drive using his car. Oh, but there's no CD player though."

"How dare you! Worst father ever!" Katie exclaimed, jokingly prompting a laugh from her father, "Seriously though, I don't care about the CD player. Wow. And all the windows are plastic! God this is awesome! But why?"

"Well, honey, we didn't get to do anything for your 17th birthday," her mother started.

"And this is your senior year of high school. You'll be going to college next year," her father added.

"Yey! I'm going to be the coolest girl in school!" she exclaimed, joking about being "coolest girl" remark; everyone knew Katie had a sarcastic sense of humor.

Meanwhile Jessie was at her mother's home spending some quality time with her mother, watching random television. At this moment, Jessie was quite content. The only trouble on her mind was her wanting to come out about her relationship with Katie and that she is gay. Scenarios kept playing in her head; she was pretty sure her father would be more accepting than her mother, only because she took after her mother in the fact that she was overly sensitive at times.

"How's life? Overall?" Karen asked suddenly, breaking Jessie out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh, pretty good."

"How's Tad?"

'Weird, she hasn't asked me about him in a while,' she mentally thought before answering, "He's okay, I guess. Haven't seen too much of him over the summer."

"I noticed." Karen shifted, "You spend a lot of time with Katie."

'Uh oh,' Jessie grew nervous.

"She's your best friend, huh?"

"Um, yeah."

"Listen, Jessie," Karen began as she changed her position on the couch to better face her daughter, "I have this feeling you're hiding something and I want you to know you can tell me anything, whenever you're ready." Jessie shifted seemingly uncomfortable; Karen continued, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me now. But know that whatever it is, I'll love you no matter what. Okay?"

"I know, Mom." Jessie gave her mother a small smile. After hearing these words coming from one of the most important people in Jessie's life, she felt a lot better about coming out to her parents. But despite this, she still felt that now was not the time, she was encouraged but still not ready to take that step. "Thanks," she said and hugged her mother.

"School is starting very soon. You excited?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Excited to be a junior?"

"I think I'll be more excited to be a senior."

"Well, that's true. Just please don't get a case of senioritis."

Jessie chuckled, "Don't worry, Mom, that won't be me. Senioritis will be Katie's specialty."

Karen smiled, "Something tells me that girl had senioritis as a freshman."

"Yeah," Jessie laughed, "Probably."

Karen smiled again as she looked at her daughter who had the most dreamy face. The older woman noticed this a lot more lately, especially when her daughter's best friend was mentioned. 'Can't deny they've got a strong bond,' Karen thought. The thought of something more laid dormant in her subconscious, not quite ready to reach up to the surface. It didn't matter, deep down, all Karen ever wanted, wants, is for Jessie to keep that glow around her. Whatever the reason for the glow, Karen was grateful.

_Three days later_

"So how's the car working for you?" Kyle asked his sister as he laid on the couch, channel surfing.

"Awesomely good," Katie replied as she walked into the living room from the kitchen with a small bowl of pretzels; taking one from the bowl and eating it.

"Good." He turned his attention back toward the television.

Katie sat at a chair angled slightly toward the television and slightly toward the couch. She put one last pretzel in her mouth before a smirk appeared on her face. Grabbing two pretzels, Katie flicked them at her brother, successfully hitting him on the forehead with one, and grazing his nose with the other. "Ha ha! A point and a half for me!"

After a few seconds of being completely frozen, Kyle turned to his sister slowly and looked at her intensely, "What… Is… Your… PROBLEM?!" he shouted as he darted off the couch and grabbed his sister pinning her to the floor tickling her.

Katie dropped the bowl of pretzels and began to dry heave she was laughing so hard, "Oh my god," she heaved, "Kyle stop!"

"Say what I want to hear," he stopped tickling her, but kept her pinned down.

"No!" Katie struggled but to no avail.

"Say it, Kaitlyn."

Katie continued to struggle, but knew there was nothing she could do to release her brother's grip on her, so finally, she swallowed her pride and said, "Fine. Kyle is the most amazing brother in the whole world. He is the number one person, and the coolest piece of awesome you'd ever meet. Happy?"

Kyle smiled, "Ya know, it never gets old." He rose to his feet and held a hand out to Katie, who didn't take it, then sat back down on the couch.

"Once day, you're going to have to grow up." She raised an eye brow at him.

"Hmm," he made a serious and thoughtful face, "Touché."

Katie laughed, "Ass." Both siblings picked up the pretzels that had fallen to the ground. When she was done, she set the bowl on the coffee table and sat back down on the chair and picked up the book she was reading; right as she opened to the page she left off on, a thought popped into her head; this would be the last weekend of freedom until she graduated. She wanted to take Jessie out on a very classy date before school would be back in session, especially now since she had her own car and didn't have to use her parents BMW or Lexus, or as she called them "classy old people cars." Sure she and Jessie had been on dates before, but it was always the same thing; dinner at a diner or making food at home. Watching a movie or cuddling to a rental at home. Going out for walks and making out among the trees. Even other stuff such as batting cages, museums, etc. She wanted to do something mature, she had decided. She had decided she would do a traditional, mature, date. Something, classy.

Opening the book to the page she left off at, all she read was "it was a terrible blow," then she blinked and then her eyes darted further down the page, "Mina Harker" was the next thing she read. She blinked again as it hit her; her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. "Kyle!" she called her brother, when she saw he was looking at her she continued, "Remember when I was talking about doing something special for Jessie?" He nodded, "Well I was thinking about doing something classy and adultish. You know, expensive, sort of, dinner, maybe see a play or something rather than some movie. Ya know? I think there's a production of The Cherry Orchard playing at the Boston Court Theatre. Jessie would probably like Chekhov."

"Okay," he said, squinting his eyes a little.

"Well, what do adults do on dates? I'm tired of taking her to the same places and doing the same things! I want to do something different, and more mature." She grew a little agitated.

"You've already had sex with her, that's pretty mature," he smirked.

"Kyle." She glared daggers at him.

"You're seriously asking me this? I mean, me?" he turned off the T.V. and moved so that he was sitting up, "What's up with this, Katie? You weren't like this with Sarah."

Katie looked up at him, "I loved Sarah, but not like this. With Jessie, it's different. I can't explain it, but I feel it. It's just different."

"I see," he said, then took a moment before looking back up with a gleam in his eyes, "I got it! Okay, you really like this girl right?"

"I frickin' love her."

"Okay, why not give her the rings."

"Rings?"

"You know! The rings of our heritage? The were a big thing on "Buffy" when Angel was on there." He paused as his sister gave him a blank stare. "The Irish commitment rings? The one with the crown, hands and heart?"

"OH!!!" She nearly jumped out of her seat, "Oh my god! That's an amazing idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not as awesome as me."

"Shut up," she said. Then she got quiet, she needed to plan. She wanted to make it an all day thing, or maybe a half day thing. Yes, that would work out better. "I have an idea forming in my head. Think you can help me, big brother?"

"Of course, little sister. What do you need me to do?"

"I've got the money; get me the rings, yeah?"

"Alright."

"What do you think about this, for Friday," she began, her eyes beaming as she told her brother of her plan.

The rest of the week went by relatively normal, the adults spent time at work, kids spent the week enjoying what they could: hanging out, window shopping, visiting the traveling carnival. Anything they could do to stretch out their last days of summer vacation.

While at the park, Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Zoe were all together got a little outdoor activity going and decided to play some soccer.

"Alright, what are the teams?" Grace asked.

"I want to be with Jessie!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Guess that settles it," Katie said.

"No," Grace interjected, "It's not fair for them. You and I are older and have experience with running. Zoe, you're with Katie."

"Now who's not being fair, you get the Kung Fu master on your team and you were the one who actually played soccer. What do I get? This little runt," Katie said with a smile so that Grace and Zoe knew she was teasing her.

"Tae Kwon Do, thanks," Jessie interjected and received an apologetic, yet humorous look from Katie.

"Oh right, Katie, stop being modest. You know you're a way better runner than me, I mean, c'mon, you were the only Freshman to make varsity Track."

Katie's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"

"Track?" Jessie asked.

"I really have no idea what she's talking about."

"Katie, it wasn't that long ago," Grace insisted.

"Whatever, fine, I'm with Zoe." She quickly grabbed the soccer ball, "C'mon, runt, let's teach your sisters a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Zoe exclaimed with a jump.

Watching both Zoe and Katie running away from them, Jessie turned to Grace with an inquisitive look on her face, "Grace? She was on the track team?"

"Well, yeah. Freshman year and part of Sophomore year from what I heard."

"Why just part?"

"Well-"

"Hey! Are we gunna play or what? Forfeit already?!" Katie laughed as she kicked the ball and her and Zoe began running at them.

"Ask Katie," Grace said then she ran leaving her step sister with wonder, "Jessie! Get over here!"

That snapped her out of her thoughts as she ran forward making a mental note to talk to Katie about this later.

About an hour and a half was spent playing soccer, the final score being Grace and Jessie with 6 goals to Katie and Zoe with 2 goals.

"We got stomped on, Katie," Zoe said dejectedly.

"I realized that. Remember, I said I wasn't soccer material."

"Yeah, Grace cheated! Again!"

"I did not. No one objected."

"Except me," Katie interjected.

"Well, you're opinion doesn't count," Jessie said with a smirk.

Katie leaned in, "We'll see about that," she smiled, "Let's see how smug you are when I refuse to kiss you," she whispered.

Jessie made a shocked face, playfully slapped Katie on the arm, and laughed. Once back at the Manning Manor, the girls piled into the kitchen and got water noticing there was no one home. Grace and Zoe went into the living room expecting Jessie and Katie to follow them, which they planned to, in a few moments Katie decided. Just as Jessie began to walk, Katie grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her and with a smile place her other hand behind her neck and kissed her; she was especially happy to feel Jessie kiss back. After a moment the girls pulled away from each other and just looked into each other's eyes. Jessie leaned in once again but this time, with a knowing smirk, Katie leaned away and turned her face shaking her head "no."

"Huh?" Jessie asked confused at her girlfriend's sudden disinterest in affection, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Katie said all too calmly, letting go of Jessie and stepping toward the doorway.

"What?" Jessie grabbed Katie's wrist, using her eyes to plead with her girlfriend.

"Well, you said my opinion doesn't count, remember?" Katie explained all too innocently.

"Oh god," Jessie smiled and pulled Katie toward her again, "Shut up, you dork." Then she kissed Katie once again and internally smiled when she felt Katie kiss back.

After a moment, the girls separated and leaned each other's foreheads together smiling. It was Jessie who broke the silence, "So, what was that about track that Grace was talking about?"

For a moment, Katie was taken back and Jessie could clearly see the look in her eyes were surprise and almost resentment. Katie dropped her arms from around Jessie and turned away from her, "Jess, just drop it, please?"

Jessie was confused, 'Why doesn't she want to tell me?' she thought as she walked up behind Katie, "Why? You were on the track team?"

Katie turned around, feeling agitated, "Jessie, it was a long time ago."

"But why haven't you told me?"

"Jessie," Katie said sternly, "Just drop it. It's not something I want to talk about."

"Katie-"

"Look," Katie began, by this time she was growing very impatient with her girlfriend, "I was on the track team, then I wasn't. End of story!"

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Because I'm allowed to have my secrets! Must you really know every little aspect about me? Like the things I _was_ into but no longer? Really? Do I go probing with you? No, I let you tell me whatever you want if your comfortable or if I can sense you're having a hard time."

"Um," Jessie was shocked, "I'm sorry."

"I have to go," Katie said, realizing she was over reacting she became extremely embarrassed, "I'll call you later." And without another word, Katie grabbed her bag, quickly kissed Jessie on the cheek, and walked out the back door leaving Jessie bewildered about what had just occurred.

"Jess, Katie, you guys coming," Grace walked in then noticed that there was one girl missing, "Or what…? Where's Katie?"

"She, uh," Jessie paused for a moment coming to terms, "Left. She left."

"Why?"

"Because she did, okay?" Jessie said then left the kitchen and headed toward the attic.

"What just happened?" Grace asked to no one in particular.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: I just realized that on The OC (a show I couldn't stand), Alex Kelly (Olivia Wilde) who dated Marissa Cooper (Mischa Barton), also had a jeep wrangler. I didn't do it on purpose, I just LOVE jeep wranglers. So can ya guess Katie and Kyle are close?!?! By the way, the book Katie was reading was the original Dracula by Bram Stoker.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Once & Again nor Bittersweet Symphony.

Author's Note: How's everyone liking it? Again, the song has nothing to do with Jessie and Katie, I just like the name and wanted to name something after it. Also the name of the Italian restaurant, that's the last names of the two singers from the Italian metal band Lacuna Coil. Just thought you'd like to know. Oh and sorry but this chapter is shorter than the others but I felt I fit practically nothing, yet so much into this that it needed to be its own chapter. Also, wrote this in one day, haha, two points for me! I'm pleased with this chapter.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

The drive back home was torturous for Katie, she wanted to grab Jessie and kiss her all while apologizing, but her pride made her stop, 'Stupid pride,' she thought. She played the whole fight in her head and wondered why she acted like that, especially toward Jessie. Had it been any other person she could justify her actions, but it was Jessie and there was no justification. 'All she did was want to know more about my past. But that's just something I want to get over and just forget,' she thought to herself. "Dammit!" she shouted. 'Why did this have to happen this way? What the hell?!' she mentally screamed.

When she finally got home, she walked through the front door and straight into the kitchen only to find Kyle in his scrubs drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up at her after hearing her foot steps entering the kitchen and smiled, "Hey," he greeted, "I got the rings for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and tossed it at his sister. "And I got it engraved, just like you asked. Nice touch by the way, that's something I'd have never thought of." His smile faltered when he noticed she hadn't said a word nor made a smile, "You okay?"

Katie opened the box and picked up one of the rings and examined it, "Looks good. It's real silver, right? I don't want any green rings around our fingers," she explained, avoiding her brother's question.

"Yeah, it's 100% silver. Oh, and look inside."

Examining the ring she was holding, Katie squinted her eyes and saw the letters "J.S." on the inside. Slowly she put that ring back into the box and picked up the other one, tilting it to look inside and saw "K.S." A smile crept onto her face, "Wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah, that was a really good idea you had there, Katie."

"Yeah, guess I learned something good from you and Steve after all."

Kyle laughed, "Yeah, you're doing pretty well for yourself on charming the ladies. Now then," he put his coffee down, "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

Closing the box and putting it into her pocket she quickly asked, "Aren't you going to work soon?"

"Leaving in 15 minutes. Plenty of time to chat." He gave her a look she knew all too well.

Katie sighed, "Jessie and I had a fight."

"About?"

"She was probing."

"About?" Kyle asked again, this time with a hint of annoyance.

Katie took a seat at the table across from her brother, "Grace let it slip about me being on the track team way back when."

"And?"

"And it's not something I wanted Jessie to know about."

"Why? Because of what happened?" Katie nodded and Kyle continued, "Look, Katie, I get it. Remember my dreams got crushed too when I broke my hip. It's not something I dwell on though. It's not something I want to forget completely, just move on from."

"Well I want to forget it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lost now!" she rose from her chair, "I had this perfectly laid out plan for myself and now it's gone! I could've gotten a full scholarship to UCLA! I could've gone to the Olympics! Now I just don't know what to do." She slowly sat back down, feeling beaten.

"You can still go to UCLA, Katie."

"I know but," she paused slightly aggravated, "Just forget it." She rose again ready to leave the room but was stopped when she heard Kyle's voice.

"Quit being a baby." He paused and saw the shocked look on his sister's face before continuing, "She only wanted to know because she likes you. This won't make her think any different of you. If anything it might make her like you more. Because of how you dealt. Well," he paused again, "Maybe not, seeing as how you're acting now." He looked at his watch, "Well, I've got to go. Working a 12 hour graveyard shift tonight and tomorrow." He stood from his chair, drank the rest of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink before walking passed his sister and out of the kitchen shouting "Bye!"

"Bye," Katie replied somewhat dejectedly. She looked up and saw the post-it she placed on the refrigerator, with the name and number of what is ranked as the best authentic Italian restaurant in all of Evanston. Quickly she grabbed the phone and the post-it and dialed the number. After waiting several moments there was finally an answer.

"Good afternoon, and thank you for calling Scabbia Ferro's."

"Hi! I'd like to make a reservation for tomorrow night please. At 6PM if possible."

"Alright, how many and name please."

"Two, for Kaitlyn Singer."

Meanwhile, Jessie laid in her bed staring at the same crack on the ceiling for the passed hour. Thankful for the privacy her step sisters gave her as neither had come up to bother her. The entire time she kept thinking about how irritated Katie had gotten because she had asked about her being on the track team. The idea of asking Grace again crossed her mind, but ultimately she decided against it since she had been rude to her already, so the idea was dismissed. Then she played with the notion of getting the yearbook from Grace and Katie's freshman year. It went through her mind several times but finally she realized that this was something Katie desperately wanted to forget and not let anyone know, and it surprised at her persistence to get Katie to open up, 'Guess I'm probably smothering her. I should probably back off a little,' she reasoned in her mind. Then the phone rang, breaking Jessie from her concentration. Her heart skipped a beat when the ringing stopped.

Soon she heard Grace knocking at her door, "Jessie? Katie's on the phone."

The younger girl rose from her bed and walked to the door, opening it and took the phone, "Thanks," she said to Grace before returning inside the attic. She went to her desk and sat in her chair, slowly moving the phone to her mouth, taking a deep breath she finally spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey."

Jessie smiled at the sound of Katie's voice, "Hey."

"So, uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

"It's okay. I realized I was beginning to act like Grace and I'm sorry for that."

Katie chuckled, "Interesting analogy. I always wondered about what it would be like to date Grace."

"Hey now," Jessie said with a hint of a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm yours, remember?"

"Yeah," Jessie replied, slightly sullen, which did not go unnoticed by Katie.

Instantly Katie felt guilty for having acted as she had, even more so than she already did. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive about this. Look," she paused and took a deep breath, "Tomorrow is Friday, Friday is date night; therefore, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Jessie smiled at her girlfriend's train of a sentence and replied, "Of course."

"Good," Katie said, "Because I've got a couple of surprises for you."

"Oh?"

"Mmhhmmm," another pause, "I promise you're going to like them."

"God, I'm almost scared."

Katie laughed, "Don't be."

"Okay, I'll trust you. But just this once though," she smiled.

"All I need."

For the next two hours Jessie and Katie were on the phone talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Both girls felt completely content with one another, knowing that they could still be like normal with each other despite having a fight only moments before. It made both girls feel all the more better and confident in their relationship. Finally though, they realized they have been talking for way too long and said their good byes.

Jessie fell back onto her bed and held a content smile on her face, 'No doubt about it, she's the best thing ever. I always want to be with her, no matter what.'

In her own home, in her room, Katie hung up the phone and walked to her closet. Slowly, and almost hesitantly she opened it and pulled out a shoebox that was worn at the corners. Walking back to her bed, shoebox in hand, Katie sat down, bringing her legs to a crossed position; she breathed deeply before opening the box and turning it over releasing all the items that were held inside onto her bed.

What now was spread across her bed were many pictures and a some medals; three gold, four silver, and one bronze. Each medal was for each competition she raced: 100 meter hurdles, 200 meter hurdles, 100 meter sprint, 200 meter sprint, and a relay race. She picked up the last medal she had won, the gold medal for the 100 meter hurdles. Then tears formed in her eyes as she began to remember the next race, which was her last.

Putting all the medals back inside the box, Katie began looking through the pictures. She picked up one that was taken in the 6th grade; there she was, one of the tallest 6th graders pictured, with short hair right above her shoulders wearing her middle school's green and yellow colors. Rummaging through more photos she found one from 7th grade during the track meet in which she won her first medal; the bronze medal for 100 meter sprint. The picture was an action shot taken by someone in her family; the figure of herself was blurred but still noticeable as she trailed behind two older girls in this particular race. Granted, she had only lost the silver by 0.7 of a second, still, she was proud of herself beating out everyone else and coming in 3rd with her being the youngest in that race and all.

Then she picked up another photo, one of herself in uniform in her Freshman year of high school, after winning two silvers and a gold the previous year. The picture was of herself with both of her brothers who were holding stretched out uniforms of when they themselves were on the track team. It was a treasured picture for Katie as she wanted to be just like her brothers, being on the high school track team just like both of them. The picture itself was taken just two years after Kyle's accident on breaking his hip in the pole vault competition.

Katie found herself up on her feet again at her book case and pulling out her freshman yearbook. Quickly she turned toward the back to the sports teams section and opened to the girl's varsity track and field team. And there she was, her hair back in a ponytail and bangs, proudly wearing the varsity uniform, the only freshman among the juniors and seniors. Quickly she glanced at the previous page to the girl's junior varsity team and saw her first girlfriend, Tara Brody who was known for long distance running.

Shaking her head and smiling, Katie closed the book and placed it on her bed. Then gathered all the pictures and placed them back in the shoebox with the medals, then covering it with the lid. She grabbed the box and the year book and walked to the closet once more placing the items on the floor. Once again she searched inside the closet, throwing out shoes, fallen clothing, and other items until she found exactly what she was looking for: her track and field duffle bag, which held her varsity uniform as well as her cleats. She grabbed the shoebox and the year book and placed them both in the bag then zipped it up. Walking to her desk once again, she placed the bag on it next to the little black box that held the rings inside. Smiling, Katie knew exactly what she was going to do, she looked at the clock and it read 9PM, 'Hmm, I think Toys R' Us is still open,' she thought as she grabbed her bag and car keys and flew down the stairs.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" her father called, "Where are you going at this time of night?" he asked as he walked out of the living room.

"Just to the store," Katie replied casually.

"At this hour?"

"Dad, I need to get something."

"Katie, it's late already."

"They don't close till 10, Dad. C'mon, I'll be back in a half hour. I swear, I just need one thing."

"What's so important it can't wait till tomorrow?"

"Dad," Katie sighed his name.

"Kaitlyn."

The way her father said her full name sent chills down her spine, the only time he ever called her "Kathleen" was when he was serious about something. Usually it didn't end up good for Katie, so she gave in, "I want to get a present for Jessie."

"Jessie?" a voice said behind her.

"Holy sweet Jesus, Mom!" Katie spun around, "You scared the heck out of me."

"I'm sorry," her mother apologized before continuing, "But I think you're spending entirely too much time with this girl. Maybe you should just a break, a few days away."

"What?" Katie was shocked, "How can you say that, Mom?"

"Katie, I don't think you're mother meant that."

"Like hell she didn't."

"Kaitlyn, I'm serious," her mother said.

"Mom, she's my girlfriend. You know this, of course I'm going to spend time with her."

"Katie, please. You're still young, you can't possibly know-"

"Oh my god! That's what this is about? You still can't accept the fact I'm gay?"

"Katie, please calm down," her father said.

"No Dad, I can't. Why can't she accept it? I mean it's been three years already since I came out to the two of you," she turned back to her mother, "What are you ashamed of me or something? Did you think I just decided to be gay to piss you off?"

"Well, I do think you have a choice."

"What?! Are you serious? You really think I'd CHOOSE this? The only thing I chose was to ACCEPT what I am."

"Katie, regardless we can't help but worry. There are people out there who-"

"I know, Dad," Katie interrupted, "I've read the stories." 'And they have no idea a small one happened to me when I was dating Joanna,' she thought. "Look, I just want to get this present and I promise I'll be back before 10. Okay? I just want to get it right now that way I don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

After a long moment, her father sighed and said "Alright. Be home BEFORE 10, understand? And I want to see what the big deal was. Got it?"

"I got it." Katie smiled and exited the home leaving behind her parents.

Her mother stared hard at her father and said, "I can't believe you just," she paused at a loss for words. She shook her head and continued, "This isn't right and you know it."

By the time Katie had gotten to the toy store, approximately six minutes had passed. She jumped out of her car and ran to the entrance and ran through the store until she got to the isle where she knew the item she was looking for was. She smiled when she saw the boxes. Looking through them she finally found the perfect one, she grabbed it and hurriedly made her way to a cashier, paid for the toy and made her way back home.

For almost 10 minutes she stayed in her car, not wanting to go inside her home. It was something she'd been facing since she first came out at 14; her mother. Her mother continually claimed that Katie was still young, that it was a phase, that she'd grow out of it once she met the right guy. And slowly, she felt her mother was persuading her father into thinking the same way. Also, her mother made her promise to never tell her extended family. Presumably because she was afraid Katie's homosexuality would make them look like horrible parents. Both her brothers would always tell her that there was nothing wrong with her and that no matter what, their mother still loves her, just needs time, a lot of time, to deal. It didn't matter to Katie, she loves her mother, loves her no matter what, even if she could never accept Katie, she could never turn her back on her parents.

With a sigh, Katie exited her car and walked into her home. The lights were off in the living room so she assumed her parents had gone to bed. After locking the door, she made her way upstairs and went into her room, closing her door. She tossed the bag with the toy onto her bed and walked to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. Moving things around she finally found what she was looking for, a small silver chain that really wasn't worth much. She pulled it out and closed the box. With a smile, she went to her bed and sat, grabbing the bag and pulled out its contents. Then opened the box containing the toy and began to put everything together, the plan she had for Jessie tomorrow night. The last Friday night of freedom before school started. The night she was sure both she and Jessie would remember.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm pleased with this chapter that was written in one day while listening to music and watching a movie. Just sorry it's short. Don't expect chapters to be uploaded to soon after one another, I was just doing nothing all one Sunday afternoon except this. I guarantee it won't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! Hey, what's that on the horizon? Looks like a wave of something… Coming so fast… It's people! They're running toward me… Carrying briefcases… OMG IT'S LAWYERS!!!!!

Author's Note: Fillers SUCK, I'm so bad at them, I just go through them without much thought or development. Forgive me? Oh and… Heh heh heh… Don't hate me for what you're about to read. I'm a sick sick sick person who loves angst. Oh yeah and… I like certain metal bands, but I figure Lacuna Coil would be a more well rounded band to use in here. They aren't my favorite, Within Temptation holds that, but I think using LC is a little less bias.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

A knock at around 11:30pm woke Katie, who was in a very uncomfortable, almost inhuman position. When she rose, her back, especially the lower region, gave her difficulty. "Come in," she called while rubbing her lower back, around the sore area. Katie's father walked in, clad in a white tee-shirt and flannel bottoms, almost mimicking Katie's white tank top and flannel pajama pants. "What's up?"

"Just coming in to see if you found what you wanted at the store."

"Oh, yeah I did."

"So," her father began as he walked over to her desk and sat, "Where is it?"

"Here," Katie said as she picked up a toy robotic puppy, more specifically a toy robotic poodle puppy with light brown, almost cream colored fur.

"Aww," her father said as he reached for the toy, "It looks like Dino."

"Yup."

"Why is this so important again?" he asked, returning the toy.

"Well, Dad," Katie began, ready to be completely open and honest with her father, "I really, _really_, care about Jessie. There's just this feeling inside me when I'm with her; I feel whole. The only way I can explain it, I'm-"

"In love?" her father offered.

Katie paused for a moment, smiling at her father, "Yeah."

"Go on."

"I wanted to give Jessie the Irish commitment rings."

"What?" her father asked, shocked.

"Dad, I care about her so much I can't even… I love her. I'm not saying I'm ready to marry her, but I definitely want her in my life. I mean, when I'm with her, I feel complete, you know?"

"I know, or rather, remember what's it like to be 17 and in love. It's an amazing feeling, huh?"

"Very."

"Well, honey, I'm sure Jessie will love it. When are you giving them to her?"

"Tomorrow night," she explained as she put batteries into the toy dog, "Going to have dinner and watch a play. They have a production of The Cherry Orchard by Anton Chekhov at the Boston Court Theatre."

"I see," her father shifted, "So you'll be going out then?"

"Yeah," Katie said slowly, "That's usually how a date goes. Don't tell me it's been THAT long since you and Mom have been on one."

That statement threw Mr. Singer back a little, "Wow, it has actually. It has been a long time since," he paused and remembered where his original thought was, "Uh, Katie, are you sure about… Going out? Where people, anyone, can see what you're doing? Who you're with?"

"Oh my god," Katie said, irritation growing, "That is _so_ something Mom would say."

"Katie, it's just," he paused again to take a breath, "Look, I love you, your mother loves you, we all love you no matter what; we're just," once again he paused, choosing his words carefully, "We just don't want anything to happen to you."

With a small chuckle, Katie said, "Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I don't believe in PDA." She saw a blank look on her father's face, "Public display of affection. Even if I was straight, I wouldn't do PDA."

"Damn right."

Katie let out a small laugh, "You love the fact that no boy will ever touch me, huh?"

"Oh, I do. I know what boys want. Don't you remember your brothers? How many hearts they broke?"

"I remember."

"How many girls would call, crying to talk to either Steve or Kyle. It was painful to hear."

"I remember."

"And even more painful to think that could be you one day. But from what Kyle told me, you're quite the heartbreaker yourself."

Katie laughed, "Not exactly. I dated a lot, but most were never that serious."

"That's what Steve would say all the time. After every girl who called crying."

"And now he's a detective and married. How about that?" Katie finished with a laugh.

Mr. Singer chuckled and said, "Marriage is too soon to be talked about with you. Don't you think?"

"Oh definitely."

With an introspective smile, Mr. Singer stood up, "Good night, Katie." He leaned downward and gave Katie a small kiss on her forehead before exiting her room.

Once again she was alone, 'Almost done,' she thought. The plan she made would soon be put in motion. She was sure Jessie would be swept off her feet.

The next morning, Jessie woke up with anticipation, knowing she was going on a date with Katie gave her the giggles. Despite having been on several dates with her girlfriend, and even sharing more than one intimate night, Jessie still couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of having a romantic evening with Katie. Sure, Jessie wasn't a kid anymore, and she had been seeing Katie for quite some time, but that still didn't mean she couldn't get excited for something as little as a date, but then again, Katie had mentioned she had some surprises she said she was sure Jessie would like. Slowly, Jessie rose from her bed and rummaged through her dresser drawers to find something comfortable for the day until her date. Finally settling on a plain blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans, Jessie changed her clothing and headed for the bathroom.

After about a half an hour, Jessie came down, hair done in a pony tail, face washed, teeth brushed, and went straight into the kitchen eager for some breakfast. Once in there, Jessie saw her father sitting at the table and Lily going back and forth between the sink and island counter.

Upon hearing someone walk in, both Rick and Lily looked toward the doorway and smiled when the saw it was Jessie standing there.

"Morning," Jessie greeted both adults, giving a knowing look to Lily, before walking and sitting across from her father, "Hi," she said again.

"Hi, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Rick asked.

"Good," Jessie replied.

"Here you go," Lily said as she place a bowl of oatmeal in front of Jessie.

"Thanks."

"So any plans today?" Rick asked Jessie.

"I don't know. Nothing really. Probably going to hang out with Grace, then going to dinner with Katie. Probably going to hang out afterwards."

"Well, that's great. Just remember, when school starts-"

"I know, I know. Make sure my school work is done before going out."

"Exactly."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" He looked at Jessie.

Unsure if she really wanted to even scratch the surface of this topic, Jessie began feeling as if she wanted to throw up the non-existent food in her stomach. Still, she began, "I'm not exactly sure how to start this," she paused and quickly glanced at Lily, who was trying her hardest to stay in the background, "I mean it's not something we need to go in depth about, yet, but, I just wanted to bring up that, um, I'm seeing someone."

After a few blinks Rick said, "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"When did you and Tad stop seeing each other?"

Nodding her head and giving an awkward smile, Jessie answered, "That's part of the 'in depth' section. I plan on telling you everything, I just don't want to get into it right now."

"Oh. Okay then. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

Later in the day, Grace, Jessie, and Zoe roamed the mall, not being specific as to where they were going. The day just consisted of the siblings walking, window shopping, and grabbing some supplies for school. Zoe finding it absolutely necessary to buy a Betty Boop purse, which prompted Jessie to laugh and comment that Katie must be hanging around too much and is influencing Zoe.

"She's not the only one being influenced," Grace muttered with amusement.

"What was that, Grace?" Jessie asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, just that Katie would so be the type of girl who has a Betty Boop guilty pleasure."

"Yeah. But I know what most of her guilty pleasures are."

"Why Jessie Sammler, that almost sounds naughty."

With an embarrassed laugh, and a slight push to Grace, Jessie said, "Shut up."

"Okay!" Zoe exclaimed as she made her way back to the older girls, purse in hand, "Where to next?"

"Um," Jessie began as she turned and looked around at the stores near them, before finally settling on one, "Sam Goody?"

"Yeah," Grace said, "I've been wanting to get that No Doubt CD, Return of Saturn or something."

"That came out two years ago, Grace," Zoe stated.

"Yeah? And? I like No Doubt."

"Okay then, let's go. I want to check out these European bands Katie suggested," Jessie said.

"Which?" asked Zoe.

"Um, Lacuna Coil is the only one I'm remembering right now. They're an Italian metal band."

"Metal?" Grace have her a questioning look.

"Yeah. She said that they weren't hard core like most or whatever. Anyways, she's really excited about their new album coming out in a couple months."

"I see."

The girls spent roughly an hour in Sam Goody, goofing around, listening to free music. All three girls mindlessly looking through all the CDs checking out the covers. Even going through the Spanish CDs and attempting to read the song titles on the back.

"Jessie, what does this say?" Zoe asked at one point, showing Jessie the back of the case and pointing at a random song."

"I really have no idea."

"Didn't you take Spanish?"

"Um, no. I took French."

"Oh," Zoe said simply, and put the CD back walking over to a player and choosing the same Spanish album she had just put back on the rack.

Once all was done, the girls left, Jessie having been the only one who left with a purchase, Grace unable to find the No Doubt CD she wanted, the girls headed out back to the car deciding to stop by Book Lovers and saying "hi" to Judy. Upon arriving, the girls walked into the store and immediately said "hello" to their aunt.

"Hey Aunt Judy!" Zoe exclaimed as she gave the older woman a hug.

Followed by Grace, "Hey," she said simply and hugged.

"Hello, girls," Judy said with a smile, and then looked at Jessie, "Hey, Jessie," she said and hugged her step niece, "What brings you guys here?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to drop by and say hi. We were on our way home from the mall and," Grace began and continued her conversation with her aunt.

During the conversation, Jessie turned and her attention was grabbed by a row of books in the science fiction/fantasy isle. She started walking through and looking at the books, roaming her eyes across the titles before landing on the beginning of the section of vampire novels. Smiling, Jessie couldn't help but think of Katie at this moment, knowing her girlfriend had an unspoken love for the vampire genre, something she would never admit to anyone except those closest to her, such as Jessie. Then, when Jessie's eyes landed on a particular title, Carmilla by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. Eyes widening, jaw dropping to the floor, Jessie snatched the book from the shelf and stare at it as if she had just found a precious diamond. 'Oh my god, I can't believe this is it,' she thought to herself, 'It's the book Katie's been trying to find.' Quickly, she reached for her bag and pulled out her wallet and opened it, then frowned after seeing she only had two dollars to her name, 'Dammit!' she screamed, 'I just HAD to buy that CD.' Still, she figured she could always ask Judy to hold it for her.

Her mind decided, Jessie walked back to the front, a little embarrassed for interrupting the ongoing conversation between Judy and Grace, with Zoe wondering the store. "Um, Judy?" Jessie asked.

"Hmm?" Judy turned around to face Jessie.

"I don't have the money right now to buy this, but could you put it on hold for me? I want to get it once I get my allowance," Jessie explained while holding up the book.

"Oh, of course, but you know," Judy said as she took the book and walked around the counter and took out a paper, before she began writing she continued, "You can take it now if you want. You can just pay for it later when you get the money."

"Oh, no that's okay. It's a present anyways."

"Oh really?" Judy said, lifting an eye brow.

"And who would this present be for?" Grace asked, knowing full well who it was for.

"Oh my god! Does Jessie have a boyfriend?!" Zoe exclaimed running toward the older females.

Jessie's eyes widened and her face went pale, "What?!"

"Oh my, she does!" Judy said excitedly, "What happened to Tad?"

"Is he cute?" inquired Zoe.

"How old is he?" Judy asked.

Sensing this would become overwhelming for Jessie, Grace thought it best to step in and stop the interrogation before Jessie had a melt down, "Hey so, you almost done? We should probably get going soon. I mean it's already passed 3 o'clock and Katie's picking you up at 5:30 right? You need to get ready and stuff."

So thankful for the interruption, Jessie nervously smiled and quickly said, "Uh, yeah," she turned her head to Judy, "So, um, could you put this on hold? I should be able to pay for it by the end of next week."

"Yeah, sure," Judy reassured as she wrote something on the paper, but before wrapping it, she stared at the title then looked back up at Jessie, "Carmilla? You want this?"

"For Katie. She likes vampires," Jessie explained, embarrassment rising.

"You know what it's about right?"

"Vampires?"

"Yeah les-" Judy stopped herself. Then she wrapped the book with the paper and placed a rubber band around it. Once she put the book in a drawer, Judy looked back up and smiled at the girls, "On hold. Well, have good evening," she said then smiled.

"Bye!" each girl said before exiting.

The drive back to the Manning Manor consisted of Zoe continually asking Jessie questions about her potential "boyfriend," never once did Jessie open her mouth to give her younger step sister a clue. Only glanced occasionally at Grace, knowing that it was _she_ who knew who Jessie's "boyfriend" was, and that the boyfriend was actually a _girl_friend.

Pulling up to the driveway, each girl piled out of the car and almost ran into the house. Jessie ran directly up into her room/attic and closed her door. Going straight to her nightstand where her stereo was and began to rip off the plastic wrapping from her new Lacuna Coil CD. Once the case was opened, she placed the disc inside the player. Turning around the case, she looked at the titles and decided to listen to a track titled "Purify." Once the music began, Jessie was taken in almost awe but the beautiful voice of the singer.

Jessie rose while the song played and went through her closet pulling out button up blouses and skirts, trying to find a good outfit she could wear for the night. She wanted to make sure she looked presentable and sophisticated, but still not obvious to her father, she didn't want to let it slip unintentionally about her relationship just yet.

As if on cue, the phone rang and Jessie quickly snatched it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jess!" It was Katie.

"Hey you," Jessie said with a smile.

"So, I can't talk too long but I just wanted to say I'll be picking you up around 5:40ish. Give or take five minutes."

"No problem."

There was a pause, "Is that Lacuna Coil I hear in the background?"

A little embarrassed, Jessie replied, "Yeah. We went to Sam Goody today and I bought that CD that came out last year."

"Ahh, I'm rubbing off on you. And in more ways than one," she said seductively.

A blush crept onto Jessie's face, "Shut up," she mumbled.

Katie couldn't help but laugh. She continued, "So yeah, I'll be there no later than 5:45 because our reservation is at six."

"What else are we going to be doing?"

"Ah ah, that's a surprise, Ms. Sammler."

"Why Ms. Singer, are you trying to charm me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Just a little."

"Good. Anyways, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight, k?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye," Jessie said before clicking the phone off.

Placing the phone back on the base, Jessie looked through her clothing once again, spending about 15 minutes trying to find a suitable combination, she finally settled on a dark blue denim skirt that cut off right at the knees, a pink button up collared blouse with long sleeves, and dressy black strap sandals. Upon looking at her ensemble, Jessie was pleased with herself and, with a proud smile, she went off to the restroom to jump into the shower.

Meanwhile, after Katie had hung up with Jessie, the older girl ran out of her room, giggling like a young school girl, and almost literally jumped into the shower, soon after she began singing. After nearly 25 minutes, possibly more as Katie couldn't quite determine the exact time as she was in bliss, there was a hard knock at the door that snapped her out of her cloud nine.

"Katie!" the voice of her brother shouted, "Hurry would ya? I have to jump in too."

Turning off the water Katie shouted back, "Give me 10 minutes! I need to wash out the conditioner!"

Sighing, Kyle responded, "Fine. But hurry! I need to get ready for work." With that, he huffed one last time and walked back to his room.

'Ugh,' Katie thought as she turned the water back on, 'Stupid boys, it's so easy and fast for them to shower it's not even funny. I have long hair, he's got a short fade. His hair is shorter than Rick's!'

Another pound at the door, "Katie, c'mon! It's already 4:30! I have to leave for work in an hour!"

'Hmm, that's the same time I leave for my date, how odd,' Katie joked to herself as she shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping her hair in it. Then she grabbed a second towel and quickly dried off as much dripping water as she could before wrapping her body in the towel. With force she opened the door and found Kyle standing there, arms crossed, not looking too happy. "All yours," Katie said.

"About damn time," he said, "You know, you're not the only one with a life."

"Don't get mad at me because I know how to keep a girl, okay?" She knew that was immature of her, but at this moment, with Kyle acting like this, going through some sort of male PMS, she didn't care.

Both siblings stood there for a moment, staring at each other intensely before Kyle finally spoke, "That's because I work. I don't see you doing anything with your life yet except goof off." And with that, he shut the door in his sisters face, soon after the sound of the shower could be heard.

"Prick," Katie said a little above a whisper, then promptly walked into her room.

Forty minutes later, Katie finished applying the final parts of her simple makeup, mascara. She stood and looked at herself as best as she could from the mirror on her dresser and was pleased with her appearance. The makeup wasn't extreme, but rather it was very natural, except for her eye shadow which was a bit on the darker violet side so to complement her outfit. She wore a dark purple skirt that ended right above her knees, a black spaghetti strap blouse and a black button up collared shirt over it that had sleeves that ended at her forearm between her wrist and elbow., which she buttoned up only up to her chest, and finally she wore boots that ended right below her knees.

Within five minutes, as it was nearing 5:30, Katie was ready to go, her hair down and brushed, she was ready to charm her girlfriend and share with her the surprises. Quickly she grabbed the duffle bag, her purse, and finally her keys and ran down the stairs. As soon as she got to the front door, Kyle was there in his scrubs, putting on a jacket, as he opened the door and walked out without a word, Katie following him a few steps behind. Neither sibling said a single word to each other as they drove off in separate directions.

After a few minutes, Katie pulled up to the Manning driveway and quickly got out of her Jeep, which had the plastic windows up, but the roof was off, and walked up to the doorway and rung the doorbell. Katie stood there and nervously fidgeted at the door, and almost had a heart attack when the door opened to reveal a increasingly showing Lily.

"Why, hello, Katie," Lily greeted with a smile, "You look nice."

"Thanks, Mrs. Sammler."

"Well, come in," Lily said and she moved away from the door way to allow the younger girl to enter. "Have a seat, Jessie should be down soon."

After a few minutes of meaningless chatter between Lily and Katie, mainly about Lily's on going pregnancy, Jessie finally came down from the stairs. At the interruption, Katie stood and her eyes went wide in awe as she saw her girlfriend standing at the doorway of the hall and the living room. Looking her girlfriend up and down, she could only find Jessie, absolutely stunning.

Before either girl were able to say anything, Rick walked in holding a couple of VHS tapes; he stopped when he saw the three females standing. "Oh," Rick said, "So, Jess, you and Katie will be going off then?"

"Yeah," she replied breaking her gaze from Katie to look at her father.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled.

"Of course she does!" Katie piped in, "We're going to be hitting on people. Tease a few hopeless saps, of course."

"Oh? Jessie I thought you said you were seeing someone?"

"She is?" Katie questioned as she looked at Jessie with hopeful eyes, "Oh yeah, she is."

"Yup. And I'm going to find out all about him tomorrow she says. Do you know him, Katie?"

"Uh," Katie began and smiled, "Yeah I know him. I think he's a pretty cool guy."

"Well great!"

"C'mon, we should get going. It's already 5:45," Jessie said.

"Oh right," Katie walked toward her girlfriend and quickly turned, "Bye Mr. Sammler, bye Mrs. Sammler!" Then both girls walked out of the door. Hand in hand, they walked to Katie's Jeep, Katie opening the door for Jessie before walking around and entering the driver's side. "On to Scabbia Ferro's." They drove off.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Damn, yet again, this chapter is shorter than my first two chapters, but it is longer, by 900 words I think, than the 3rd chapter. And, once again, I didn't get as far as I wanted to get for this chapter, but if I kept going to the point I wanted to, this chapter would have been probably twice as long. Anyways, FEEDBACK please. I'm addicted to it. By the way, that book Carmilla is a real book, quite possibly the first "modern" depiction of lesbianism in vampirism.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So I didn't get where I wanted to last chapter, but this time, you will hate me for what I am about to write, I know it; this is going to be a looooong chapter. Anyways, I borrowed the toy idea from an author here by the name of kiloriley and their story "All over me" which is incredible. And there will be some profanity in this chapter, just warning ya. Oh, and I'm really not a huge fan of Anton Chekhov. And Dino was a real dog, my dog whom I loved dearly. This is sort of my homage to the best little companion a lonely girl could ever ask for.

_Tweevil16-_ Never mind, found it!

**Bittersweet Symphony**

"Scabbia Ferro's? Isn't that a little… pricey?" Jessie asked while looking at her girlfriend.

Katie gave a half smile, but didn't take her eyes off the road as she drove, and replied, "A little. But don't worry, I've got it all taken care of."

"Oh?"

"Jessie, just relax, okay? It's the last Friday before school starts and I wanted to take you somewhere we haven't been before. Oh, and we're going to see a play also, after dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, The Cherry Orchard by Anton Chekhov. An amazing author from Russia back in the late 19th century. I think you'd like his work. Kind of makes you think. Especially since he was around the time of the early or premature stages of the Russian Revolution; a lot of his work has influences from that."

"Sounds interesting." With a smile, Jessie slowly reached for Katie's right hand, which was resting on the gear shifter, and placed it on top. "Didn't know you could drive stick."

"The only kind of stick I drive," Katie said with a grin.

Laughing, Jessie said, "You're such a pervert."

At the feeling of contact, Katie made a quick glace at Jessie with a smile and said, "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Jessie asked, smiling, not removing her hand.

"I love you."

For a moment, Jessie was speechless as she was caught off guard by Katie's somewhat random statement. After smiling and laughing slightly, Jessie said, "Love you too." Then she laughed again and said, "You're such a dork!"

"Damn right, and proud of it," Katie agreed, laughed, then added, "I haven't played all Final Fantasies available for nothing, you know."

When Katie stopped at the red light, she pulled at Jessie's hand enough to pull her entire body closer, and snuck in for a kiss while she was able before the light turned green. "Mmm, so sweet," Katie said before turning her attention back to the road as the light turned, then continued on their way.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their designated place; when Katie pulled up to the front, the valet service attendees opened the doors for the girls and they stepped out. Katie gave her keys to the valet and he gave her a ticket which she placed in her purse. The boots Katie wore clicked slightly on the cement as she walked to Jessie and gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "Ready?" She was answered with a nod.

Both girls walked in and were immediately greeted by the hostess, "Welcome to Scabbia Ferro's! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Katie spoke, "Kaitlyn Singer; for two at six?"

The hostess looked at her book and spent no more than a fraction of a second before making a check mark and grabbing two menus, "Follow me, please." She smiled and walked deeper into the restaurant and led the girls toward the back. Placing the menus on both sides of the table, the girls sat and the hostess spoke, "Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy your dinner here." She smiled once again and walked off. After a quick survey of the area, Jessie saw that it was dimly lit and the walls were painted a faded, darkish yellow. The whole place trying to give off a feel of Italy with the paintings on the wall and the light old Italian music playing. Each table held a lamp shaped like an oil candle with rope wrapped around it. All the customers were dressed semi formal casual, most of the men wore ties, it was definitely a new place for Jessie to be in.

Picking up her menu and opening it, yet not looking at it, Katie looked over to Jessie who had still not touched the menu, "Don't worry," Katie said, "Get whatever you want. It's all taken care of."

"You sure?" Jessie's hands slowly made their way toward the menu.

"Yes, god, just open your menu and pick something," Katie said with a laughing undertone.

After a couple of minutes, the waiter came, slightly startling the girls, "Evening, ladies, my name is Russell," he said, winked at Jessie and continued, "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water," Jessie said.

"I will take a Shirley Temple please," Katie said and looked up at the waiter.

"Mkay, I will be right back with your drinks, and your salads and bread," he said, jotting the drinks down before hurrying off.

"Russell?" Jessie asked Katie.

"Yeah, you didn't know he works here?" Katie smiled.

'So that's it,' Jessie thought to herself before saying, "Is he the reason you brought us here?"

With a smirk Katie answered, "So he could give us a discount? Maybe." Then she laughed slightly before continuing, "Don't think I'm cheap, Jessie, but I really did want to take you somewhere nice for a change. And this place is incredibly nice, just a little pricey and I didn't really want to ask my parents for an advance on my soon-to-be-extinct allowance."

"I get it," Jessie said softly with a smile.

Smiling one last time, Katie turned her attention back to her menu, "Any thought as to what you're going to get?"

"Um," Jessie started as she looked down again, "The vegetarian lasagna sounds good. It's made with spinach."

Katie lifted an eyebrow, "Spinach huh? Sounds… Amazing," she said less than thrilled, "The chicken parmesan sounds amazing to me. I'm thinking about getting that."

"You really like chicken, don't you?"

Looking up, Katie asked, "Is that bad?"

"No," Jessie said simply with a smile.

"Whatever," Katie rolled her eyes, "You're the one who likes spinach," she chuckled, "Who're you trying to be? Popeye?" Then Katie laughed a bit out loud.

Shooting back, Jessie, with a smile, said, "Guess that makes you Olive Oyl," she said with a chuckle

"Hey!" Katie said, adding an offended tone to her voice, "Trying to say I'm flat chested?"

"You said it, not me."

Both girls laughed at each other before Katie retorted, "I think you know for a _fact_ I am not flat." She grinned and raised a knowing eye brow.

Shaking her head and smiling, Jessie said, "I almost regret sleeping with you." She smiled again, embarrassment evident on her face.

Faking a mock hurt expression, Katie put a hand to her chest, "Ouch."

"Shut up," Jessie laughed and looked back at her menu, "Yeah, I'm going with the spinach lasagna."

"Think I'm still paying after you said that?" Another smirk.

Jessie returned the smirk and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. Both girls stared at each other in a stare off, both determined not to crack. Eventually, it was Katie who smiled and giggled. Right then, Russell came back with a tray, putting down a glass of water in front of Jessie and a Shirley Temple in front of Katie. Quickly he placed the two plates of salads in front of each girl then placed the small basket of bread in the middle of the table along with a little cup of marinara sauce. Placing the tray under his left arm, Russell got his notepad and pen ready, "Ready to order, ladies?"

"Yes, Jess," Katie looked at her girlfriend, "You go first."

Looking back at her menu Jessie pointed at the order, "I'll have the spinach lasagna, with parmesan cheese, please. Oh and a ginger ale." When she said her order, she took a drink of her water.

After writing down her order, Russell took her menu and turned to Katie, "And you, Singer?"

"Now Russell, is that any way to treat guests?" Katie looked up, sporting an angry face, but the tinkle in her eyes showed she was joking.

"It is when they're getting a discount," he replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, touché," with a smile she ordered, "Alright, I'll have the chicken parmesan with the light tomato sauce."

"Any cheese?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Gotcha," grabbing Katie's menu and looking over his notepad he repeated their orders, "So that's a spinach lasagna for Jessie, with parmesan cheese and a ginger ale; and a chicken parmesan with light tomato sauce for Katie."

"Good job," Katie said and Jessie nodded.

"Alrighty girls, I'll be back with your meals as soon as they're done," he said as he walked off.

Leaning in over the table, Jessie asked Katie, "Does Russell know about us?"

Following her stature, Katie replied, "He, like, 99.9 percent knows." When Jessie's eyes went wide, Katie quickly said, "I swear I didn't tell him! He just has an impeccable gay-dar or relationship-dar or something to that effect. I've known him a long time, he knew I was gay before I did."

"Does Tad know?"

That's when Katie slightly bit her lower lip and looked down. "He does," she said in a low voice. When their relationship had just started, Katie had promised not to mention to anyone other than her family that they were in a relationship; she had only mentioned it to Tad because he was like another brother to her and, more selfishly, she didn't want to continually see Tad's poor attempts at wooing Jessie in front of her.

"Katie!" Jessie whined her name.

"Jessie, Tad's my best friend," she defended herself, "He's like my 3rd brother. He and I grew up next door to each other and have known each other since we were still in diapers."

"How long has he known?"

"Um," Katie took a moment to think, "I think I told him about a month into dating?"

"That long?!" Jessie was shocked, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to, but I was kind of afraid of the look you'd get on your face," she paused and continued slowly, "Kind of like the look you have now." Jessie's eyes were wide and unblinking, her mouth hung open.

Jessie closed her eyes and shook her head, "Is that why he stopped hitting on me?"

"Probably. To be honest, he was really upset when I told him. He wouldn't speak to me for, like a week. The day I told him he said, and I quote, 'How could you when you knew how much I liked her?' and all I could say was, 'I'm sorry' because that was all there was to say."

"How did you guys start speaking again?"

"Oh, uh, we just did. He just came to his senses and realized if you had liked him instead of me, I wouldn't have stopped you guys from getting together."

"So selfless."

"Sometimes," Katie said as she placed a hand discreetly on top of Jessie's, caressed it, and took her hand away, "Other times, I'm just a self involved bitch." She smiled.

"Sometimes," Jessie said with a smile.

After several minutes passed, the girls let the time fly passed them by eating away at their salads and bread sticks and by simple chatter with an occasional seemingly innocent physical contact through their hands. They chatted and chatted while listening to the low music and glancing around the room, seeing other couples being closer than themselves, other families, children. To Katie, it was a possible future; she had never felt such a way toward anyone than with Jessie. With the other girls, sans her three most intimate, Tara, Joanna, and Sarah, she was just in it for the thrill of being able to get what she wanted, just as her brothers did when they were her age. The only other person who she even considered a future with had been Sarah, but then the time came when Katie just fell out of her infatuation because she never found that deep inner connection that Sarah claimed she had, but Katie could never find. Now with Jessie, Katie finally found that connection, that deep inner connection she never knew she could find or even wanted until she found it.

At the same time, Jessie for her part truly did feel something for Katie. Never before in Jessie's life had she felt something so strong for anyone. Of course she had small crushes, such as Paul from her Tae Kwon Do class, but as she thought about it, they weren't anything but a slight interest that only scratched the surface. Once, Jessie was an average happy girl before her parents divorced, but once that happened, Jessie lost control of herself. She became broken and she couldn't figure out how to fix herself, then came the anorexia. In her path to finding herself once more, Katie stepped into her life and everything became so clear, so perfectly clear that Jessie almost had to stop and pinch herself to make sure it was all real.

Breaking them from their thoughts, Russell came with another tray, only this time he came bearing their meals of authentic Italian cuisine, "Here we are, ladies," he spoke as he maneuvered the trey grabbing one plate, "The spinach lasagna," he put down the plate, "With the parmesan cheese of course, and a ginger ale," he said again as he placed a cup down in front of Jessie. Then he turned toward Katie, "Another Shirley Temple on the rocks for you, and your chicken parmesan," he said as he placed the drink down, followed by the plate of food.

"Light tomato sauce?" Katie asked with a mischievous undertone.

"It's there, just got to look for it," Russell replied and smirked before continuing, "So anything else I can get for you ladies for now?" When both girls shook their heads he said, "Well, I'll be back to check on you later. Enjoy your meals." Then he walked away.

"Looks delicious," Katie said as she stared at her food before putting her fork into the noodles.

The girls ate and continued on with their chatter. After an hour passed from the moment they arrived Russell came with their check, Katie paid and off they were outside waiting for the valet to bring around Katie's jeep. When it came, the valet attendees opened the doors for the girls and off Katie drove in the direction of their next destination, the theatre.

Upon arriving, Katie pointed at a building where people were already lined up, "That's it, right there; The Boston Court Theatre." She then drove her jeep into the parking lot and spent about two full minutes before finding a parking spot. She pulled in and turned off the ignition. "Get ready to see live theatre, from the audience perspective."

While taking off her seat belt Jessie said, "I've seen plays before."

"Yeah but," Katie started as she exited her car, walking around to meet Jessie and held out her arm; she internally jumped for joy when the younger girl linked her arm with Katie's, "Once you've preformed on stage, you forget what it's like to be a measly audience member, such as myself."

Jessie grinned and rolled her eyes.

The production itself was quite mind blowing. They made sure to use all entrances and had characters walking down the isles and such, almost breaking the fourth wall, only not talking to the audience. During intermission, Katie had walked out to get a bottle of water for Jessie who stayed in her seat, taking in the set, how simple, yet so telling of an old story, of a time that didn't exist anymore. Katie had returned just on time and handed the bottle to Jessie, who took it, whispered her thanks and opened the bottle taking a drink from it. When the lights dimmed again, Jessie placed the bottle on her lap and held it with her left hand, while Katie, sitting to Jessie's right, slowly reached for her girlfriend's hand close to her and interlocked their fingers. Jessie turned slightly, with a smile on her face, to look at Katie, who also had a smile on her face, but she didn't turn to look at Jessie. She didn't need to.

Once the production ended, the girls left the building, walking back to Katie's jeep hand in hand. When Katie brought Jessie to the passenger side, she paused a moment and gently leaned Jessie against her car and kissed her quickly, yet gently before pulling away and opening the door allowing the younger girl into the car. Katie walked back around and got in through the driver's side, put in the keys into the ignition and turned on the engine. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 10:35, she knew she still had until midnight to get Jessie home. She grinned and said, "So, Billie," she called her "Billie" when she wanted to be extra affectionate, "How about now I take you to that spot in the hills, the one that looks over the town? I have somethings I want to show you." Jessie replied with a nod.

The girls spent the drive talking about the play they had just watched, Jessie mainly talking while Katie grinned happy to know that she had made the right call in saying she was sure Jessie would like it. Once she looked out the window, Jessie noticed less houses and more trees then, before she knew it, Katie had pulled into a somewhat secluded area of the park that had plenty of trees nearby, but not blocking their view above them; the stars and the purple night sky, perfectly visible as Katie had made sure to take the top off. And the view in front of them, an overview of the city with lights that shone brightly in the night.

"Wow," Jessie breathed, "It's so beautiful."

"Like you," Katie said. When Jessie looked to her she asked, "Close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Katie smiled when Jessie obliged. Quickly, Katie reached behind Jessie's chair, saying, "No peeking, otherwise I'll get grumpy." Pulling out her old track and field duffle bag, Katie unzipped it, checking again to make sure Jessie wasn't looking, and reached in and took out the toy poodle dog. She placed the toy on the dash board and placed her finger on the little switch at the belly and said, "Okay open."

The moment she finished her last word, Katie switched on the toy and it began to move slowly for a couple seconds, then stopped and made several barks before walking again. Jessie looked at the toy and grinned, "Oh, it's so cute," she said as she continued to stare.

"His name is Dino."

"You mean like-?"

"Yeah, the dog I had when I was 12." Katie smiled a little sadly as she turned to stare at the toy, "I chose a poodle because, well, I've told you how much I loved my old dog, and he was a poodle; he was such an important part of my life, it was pretty much that little dog of mine that taught me how to care and love. Broke my heart when he died," Katie paused and looked intensely at the toy before continuing, "So now, in some strange, probably demented way, you have a memento of something that meant so much to me. Oh, and Dino has something for you though, might want to check it out."

Upon further inspection, Jessie noticed something metallic around its neck. Picking up the toy, Jessie noticed there were rings around the neck in place by a small chain necklace. She looked up at Katie expectantly, only for Katie to say nothing, except to urge her to continue with her eyes. Jessie switched off the toy and unhooked the chain and unraveled it and finally released the rings. They fell into her hand, she placed the toy and the necklace on her lap and looked at the rings in her hand.

"Look on the inside," Katie said.

Jessie turned the rings around and tilted them for a better look; inside she found her initials on one ring and Katie's on the other. Glancing up at her girlfriend, Jessie smiled and was speechless as her mouth hung slightly opened.

"Here," Katie said as she grabbed the rings. She looked inside one of them, making sure it was the one with Jessie's initials and said, "See, these rings are pretty important." She stopped for a moment and shifted herself in her seat to better face Jessie, "As you know, I'm Irish, and these rings are an Irish tradition. Each thing on here means something. The crown," she explained as she used her nail to point to the crown resting on top of the heart, "Means loyalty. These hands here," which held the heart, "Mean friendship. And finally the heart," she paused and looked up at Jessie, never having been more serious in her entire life, "Means love." Katie raised her hands holding the ring, "These are commitment rings. When you wear one with the heart pointing outward, it means your heart is open and free to love anyone. But if you wear it with the heart pointing toward you," she said as she placed the ring with Jessie's initials onto her own ring finger on her right hand, making sure to have the heart pointing toward herself, "It means your heart it closed. That it's taken because your heart belongs to someone." She then held up her hand with the newly placed ring to show Jessie. She then held out the other ring, the one with her own initials to Jessie.

Speechless, Jessie only smiled as she grabbed the ring from Katie's hand, looking inside she smiled when she saw they were Katie's initials. "So, wearing it like this," she started as she placed the ring on her finger, the heart pointing toward herself, "Basically means I'm not single?" When Katie nodded Jessie continued, "I love it." She then placed her hand on the back of Katie's neck and brought her in for a very passionate kiss.

After several long seconds, which was bliss to the two girls, Katie pulled away, slightly licking her lips. "Um, okay," she breathed as she struggled to gain her composure, "I have other, uh, things I want to show you." Finally breathing normally, Katie grabbed her bag once again and pulled out her freshman year book and flipped over to the sports team sections. She stopped once she got to the girls varsity track and field. Holding the book open, she handed it to Jessie, who grabbed it.

Looking at the picture of the entire team, Jessie smiled when she saw a young 14-year-old Katie Singer standing among the older girls, proud wearing the varsity uniform of their school. "This is you?"

"It is."

"Whoa." She looked to the margin of the page and skipped passed all the other girl's stats before finally landing on a certain "Kaitlyn 'Katie' Singer." Jessie's eyes went wide when she read Katie's stats, "Impressive."

"And," Katie said as she reached into the bag once more, pulling out photos. After Jessie looked over and closed the year book, Katie scooted closer to Jessie, holding the pictures, "This one here is the photo of my first ever track meet." She handed the photo to Jessie, who studied it with a small smile on her face. "And this one," she held up another photo, "Was the first meet I won a medal." The picture was on Katie standing tall and proud wearing her bronze metal around her neck with her hands behind her back. Jessie grabbed the picture and let out a small laugh. "Here," holding up yet another photo, "Freshman year with my brothers." She pointed at one of them, "That's Steve, he's the one who's married and he's a detective with the Chicago police. The other one is Kyle; he still lives with us, says he's saving money for an apartment soon; he's a nurse at General Hospital. Both of them were on the track team when they were in high school. Steve was good at long distance running, and that was about it; he has really good stamina. Kyle was good at long distance also, but he also was really good at long jump, high jump, and pole vault. Actually," Katie tilted her head slightly while looking at the picture of her brother, "He originally wanted to join the marines, and in his senior year, he was at a track meet, he was up for pole vault and I guess he misjudged something and completely missed the mat. Fell right on the ground broke his hip." Pausing a moment, Katie discreetly glanced at Jessie from the corner of her eye, making sure her girlfriend wasn't bored yet; "I was pro at sprinting and hurdles." Then she grabbed other pictures and explained the events on the days they were taken.

Putting away all the photos, Katie then pulled out her medals, "This one," she held the bronze medal, "Was the first medal I ever won. I was in 7th grade for the 100 meter sprint. I was like half a second behind the girl who won silver, but it's okay, I was the youngest at the meet so it's cool I won bronze." Katie pulled out each medal and explained the meet and race she endured to win them. Finally she pulled out the final gold medal, "This was the last medal I won, Sophomore year for 100 meter hurdles." The glow in Katie's eyes saddened as she began to remember the events of her final race, the one she never completed.

"Then what happened?" Jessie asked, gently.

Katie looked up and locked eyes with Jessie, ready to open up completely. Her mouth opened slightly and she took in a deep breath; "The next race was suppose to be 200 meter hurdles. I was warmed up and ready. I knew it was going to be a piece of cake because the 200 meter hurdles was my specialty. 100 meters was okay, but the 200, I got to warm up and build my energy before cutting loose and taking off. And hurdles, well, I'm tall so that's a plus." Realizing she was beginning to babble, Katie closed her mouth and furrowed her eye brows. Then she shifted, almost uncomfortably in her seat. Slowly she looked up at Jessie again, who never moved; "I don't really know what happened; I mean I was warmed up, I had run this same race hundreds of times," Katie's eyes began to water, "The cleats I was wearing were fine, the spikes were new," tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks, "I had maybe ran about 70 meters, maybe more, maybe less, I don't really know, but I remember… I remember," Katie was beginning to choke, "Jumping this one hurdle, in that split second before I jumped, when it was too late to stop, I remember thinking, 'This is a little high, isn't it?' but then I landed and… Something cracked. This horrible, excruciating pain traveled up my left leg and spread through my body," for a moment, Katie closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, "I fell to the floor screaming. Before I knew what was wrong; there were so many people around me, but they were all blurs. Whatever I did, I made the landing completely wrong and I broke my kneecap, almost gave myself a compound fracture." She noticed Jessie, who had been still and silent barely opened her mouth in slight shock, "I ended up with surgery to fix it," Katie turned her head to face forward over the view, "And that's it. I had a possible scholarship lined up for me for when I graduated, even possibly looking into the 2004 Olympics. But it all went down the toilet when I broke my knee."

"Oh my god," Jessie breathed, "I'm so sorry."

By this time, tears were falling freely from Katie's eyes. The older girl had spent so much time burying these memories, so much energy in trying to forget them that she never had a chance to grieve her misfortune nor properly move passed them. Slowly and gently, Jessie grabbed onto Katie's shoulders and brought the older girl into a hug and gently rubbed her back, while Katie sobbed.

"I'm… Sorry I hid this from you," Katie managed to say as she leaned back away from Jessie.

"No," Jessie said, "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"No," Katie started as she reached into her glove compartment to get napkins so she could wipe the tears from her eyes, "It's good you did. I've been, well, I've been hiding it since it happened. I guess it's good to finally let it out, you know?" She saw Jessie nod; "So, did you like your surprises?" Katie asked, hopeful.

"You kidding?" Jessie rhetorically asked, "I loved them! I got to know you better and," Jessie paused as she looked down to the rings on both their hands, "We committed ourselves to each other." Katie smiled and Jessie continued, "And right on time too. Telling my dad about us tomorrow."

"Big step." Katie then nodded.

"Totally big step. Kind of nervous," Jessie said with a smile.

"I'll be right beside you. Again," Katie said, adding a small chuckle.

Several minutes later, the girls had put away the pictures, the yearbook, and the medals back into Katie's duffle bag, which was now occupying the back seat. The toy dog was sticking out of Jessie's purse, which rested at her feet on the passenger side. All the while, both girls were leaning to their sides, heavily and passionately kissing each other. Katie's hands rested on Jessie's sides, slightly rubbing her while Jessie had her hands tangled in Katie's hair. Their tongues danced and battled with each other, then allowed the other to explore their mouth. Slowly and strategically, Jessie made her way on top of Katie's lap so that she straddled the older girl. Katie, wanting to get herself and Jessie more comfortable, reached down to the side of her seat and pulled the lever that lowered the back of her seat so that Jessie could better place herself on top of Katie. Pulling away from Katie, Jessie looked down and had a ghost of a smile on her face as her hands began to undo the buttons on Katie's blouse. She leaned back down, placing her lips onto Katie's, while moving the blouse off Katie's shoulders. The older girl leaned forward, never breaking their kiss, and haphazardly took off her blouse, leaving her in her black spaghetti strap tank top. Katie moved her hands and unbuttoned Jessie's blouse, then moved her hands inside and wrapped them around her girlfriend, and brought her closer in a tight embrace, all the while, their lips never parting.

Then something hit the side of the car, breaking Jessie from her actions, "Did you hear that?"

Breathing heavily, Katie asked, "Hear what?"

"I thought I," Jessie paused, then shook her head and leaned back down to capture Katie's lips with her own. Then again, another sound, one of something hitting the car. Jessie popped up with her eyes wide, "Okay now I KNOW I heard something that time."

"Me too," Katie said, furrowing her eye brows, "Here," she said as she gently pushed Jessie away from her. Jessie, following Katie's lead moved back onto the passenger seat. "Let me check-"

Whatever Katie was about to say was interrupted by a male voice yelling, "About time you come up for air!"

Katie's eyes went wide, and she saw Jessie had grown pale. "Shit," Katie whispered under her breath. She looked into her rearview mirror and only saw silhouettes, of four men standing a few feet away from her jeep, one of which seemed to be holding a long stick, or possibly a baseball bat. "Shit, shit, shit," Katie harshly whispered as she grabbed her keys and struggled with them.

Hearing the keys rattling, the man with the bat ran toward the car and slammed the bat onto the rear light, shattering the red glass. All men grinned when they heard the young girls scream inside. A man with the mustache calmly walked up to the driver side and grinned one of the most evil grins Katie had ever seen, then, lightning fast, he threw open the door and grabbed Katie by the arm, roughly pulled her out and threw her to the floor.

At the same time, a younger man, probably in his early 20's possibly late teens, came around to Jessie's side of the car and calmly knocked. Jessie turned, utterly terrified, with her eyes wide and her body shaking, and looked at the young man straight in the eyes. He opened the door and grabbed Jessie pulling her out, wrapping his arms around her and holding her wrists, not allowing her to move. Young Man moved Jessie around to the other side of the car where she saw Mustache hovering over Katie, who was down on the floor holding her stomach; Jessie could only assume he had kicked her.

"What are you doing?!" Jessie cried out, tears freely falling from her face.

"Shut up!" the man holding the baseball bat, and wearing a baseball cap shouted. He then walked up to her and grabbed her chin, hard.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Katie shouted, as she struggled to get to her feet. With no avail as Mustache kicked her once again.

"Enough," said a man wearing flannel in an eerily calm and deep voice as he walked up to Katie, while Baseball Cap let go of Jessie. He grabbed her by the arm and brought her to her feet. With the other hand, he grabbed her throat, "Your kind make me sick!" he snarled as his grip on Katie's neck tightened.

"P-please," Katie barely was able to speak.

At the sight, Jessie trembled viciously. Mentally screaming at herself to do something, anything 'You're a fucking black belt!' she mentally screamed, but she knew it was no use, she was too terrified to even think. The grip of Young Man tightened, and the tears fell freely down Jessie's cheeks.

"You're like a plague," Flannel said, "A disgusting plague. You go to school with my daughter, probably have had your perverted eyes on her in the locker rooms," he said, while Katie squirmed in his grip, trying desperately to breathe. Then, so fast, Flannel back handed Katie so hard, she near literally flew several feet to the floor, landing closely to the feet of Jessie and Young Man.

"God said you and your kind are an abomination," Flannel preached, too calmly, "An abomination. All you dykes and fags," he said, unmoving.

Katie struggled to breathe; upon looking at Jessie's trembling feet, she glanced up, and saw a nearly completely petrified Jessie, shaking in the grip of Young Man. Gathering all her will, all her determination, Katie, trembling with physical pain, raised herself upward and looked into the eyes of Young Man, and saw doubt behind them. She could tell he was having an internal battle. Katie decided to use that; waiting for him to finally lock eyes with her she mouthed to him, "Please, let her go. Please."

"Get her," Flannel said.

Katie could only assume that it was either Mustache or Baseball Cap walking up to her. Whoever it was, grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Then in one complete second, she looked at Young Man, and pleaded with him, before she, using all her strength and will power, pulled away from whoever held her hair, and threw herself into Young Man and Jessie, knocking herself and Young Man over as he let go of Jessie. "JESSIE RUN!!!!!" Katie screamed, as she stood again and began to run.

Letting her fear and terror drive her, Jessie ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back. What Jessie didn't see was Baseball Cap grabbing Katie and throwing her on her back, "Oh you little bitch!" he snarled as Flannel and Mustache hovered above her. Jessie kept running, blood pumping so loudly in her ears she could not hear Katie screaming. She just kept running, so terrified, so small. She kept running and running, unknowing that Katie was not following her.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Don't hate me, please don't. And WOW, this chapter was LONG. 10 pages on font 10. So um… Feedback would be great. Just no flames yeah?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh how I truly wish I did own Once & Again… I would have given it at the very least, one more season…

Author's Note: So… Does everyone hate me? Told you I love angst. And intense stuff. This chapter is going to be written in a slightly different format, mainly because I want to show multiple things happening at the same time so… it's probably going to seem a little more like a movie, the scenes will be going back and forth. Keep your eyes open for the bold italics, those will signify a scene change. I'm unsure of Jessie's birthday, before I thought it was December but after re-watching season 3, she was 15 before Thanksgiving so, I'm assuming her birthday is sometime in October, just for shits and giggles… Sorry to change things so much. Prepare for another LONG chapter. Oh, and for future reference, I'm changing Katie's first name from Kathleen to Kaitlyn, I think it suits her better.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

"JESSIE RUN!!!!!" Katie screamed, as she stood again and began to run.

Letting her fear and terror drive her, Jessie ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back. What Jessie didn't see was Baseball Cap grabbing Katie and throwing her on her back, "Oh you little bitch!" he snarled as Flannel and Mustache hovered above her. Jessie kept running, blood pumping so loudly in her ears she could not hear Katie screaming. She just kept running, so terrified, so small. She kept running and running, unknowing that Katie was not following her.

She didn't dare look back, so fearful that the slight decrease in momentum would cost her dearly, so Jessie kept running as best as she could, despite her sandals. Her arms pumped, her heart raced, and her lungs burned, but she kept running until finally she jumped through a clearing in the trees and into a neighborhood. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Jessie swore she could taste blood in her throat, but chose to ignore it. Looking to her slight right, she saw a house at the corner whose light was shining through the curtains. Just as Jessie was about to make a run for the house, she noticed a car in the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the left, Jessie saw a godsend; a police car, obviously making its rounds through the richer part of the town. Tears grew in her eyes and Jessie stumbled into the middle of the street and waved her arms up, yelling, "Hey! Stop! Please, stop!" The police car came to a halt; the driver side door opened and out stepped a short, possibly 5ft 1in, female police officer, a Latina with black hair tied in a pony tail. Jessie ran up to her, "They're hurting her! You have to do something! They might kill her! Please!" she shouted.

With a calm and authoritative stance, the police officer gently put her hands on Jessie and said, "Slow down, slow down." When Jessie finally stood silent, she continued, "Okay now, what's your name? What happened?"

"J-Jessie Sammler. We were at the park, looking at a view, and… These guys they…they…they started attacking us!" Jessie choked, her mouth hanging open for a moment, tears falling, her cheeks reflected the light from the street lamps, they were so wet, "I ran. I was scared and I ran! I left her there! Oh my god!" Jessie breathed, and she looked with wide eyes to the police officer, "They're beating her! They're going to kill her!" Jessie began to get frantic again.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, please. Get in the car, take me there," she said, opening the back door for Jessie; allowing the distraught young girl into the car. As soon as Jessie was in, the police officer closed the door and jumped back into the driver's seat and turned toward Jessie, "Where exactly?" When Jessie mentioned the location and the view point, the officer knew exactly where it was. She stepped on the gas pedal and began to drive, keeping the sirens and her head lights off. Then she grabbed her radio and spoke into it, "This is Officer Carmen Reyes requesting backup at Johnny Carson Park. Possible assault consisting of at least four suspects, one victim. Over."

"_Copy that, Officer Reyes. We will be sending out squads to the area. Over and out."_

Soon they pulled up slowly at first, once Carmen got view of the jeep from the right side; she could see bodies on the other side, but she couldn't see exactly what they were doing.

"That's it!" Jessie said, scared.

Without a moment to lose, Carmen put on her lights and got out of the car, gun in hand and shouted, "Hold it right there!" As soon as the lights flashed on, and a voice shouted, all of the men made a mad dash away from the police officer. "I said hold it!" She shouted again as she began to run, "Stop or I'll shoot!" To prove her point she shot a warning shot into the air, which only seemed to scare one of them, a younger man, who fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands. "STOP!" she shouted again before firing toward the running men. There was a painful grunt noise that came from one of them, but Carmen couldn't figure out who, as they never stopped. Once she approached the young man, who was still on his knees holding his head, she made sure to keep the gun pointing at him. "Looks like you know the routine, eh?" she said as she carefully put her gun back and placed the hand cuffs on him, "I assume this isn't your first time wearing these." He said nothing as she pulled him up and walked back to her car. That's when she noticed a young girl, laying motionlessly on the floor next to the jeep, "Son of a bitch," Carmen breathed. Hauling Young Man, Carmen got to her squad car and opened it, "Step out of the car, please?" she softly asked Jessie.

Slowly and cautiously the blonde stepped out, keeping her eyes fixed on Young Man, who was looking toward the floor with a melancholy expression. Carmen put him inside the back seat and closed the door. Then, quickly, she got back to her radio, "This is Officer Carmen Reyes, requesting an ambulance at Johnny Carson Park, Northeast side. Victim is female, late teens, badly beaten. One suspect apprehended. Suspect is a Caucasian male, approximately early 20's. Three other suspects, all male, still at large. Please do a sweep of the area, one suspect is possibly wounded. Requesting to keep at least one officer at the hospital in case suspect decides to pay a visit. Over."

"_Copy that, Officer Reyes. We'll be sending a two man team to General Hospital's emergency room. Three squads should be on their way to Johnny Carson Park to do a full sweep now. Ambulance is on the way. Over and out."_

"You," Carmen said, turning around to face Young Man, "Name, now."

"Kenny. Kenny Murray," he replied, hanging his head.

"Well, Kenny, let me read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one shall be issued to you…" When she finished reading his rights, Kenny just stayed quiet as Carmen exited her car and walked over to where Jessie was. Upon arrival, Carmen's heart nearly broke at the scene; Jessie was on her knees, her body bending and leaning so far down she was practically laying on the ground next to Katie, silently bawling, her hands trembling as her finger tips gently touched Katie's battered and bloody face. Slowly, Carmen knelt down, "What's her name?"

"Katie," Jessie whispered.

Then the sirens of an ambulance and another police car came; Carmen stood and jogged toward them, waving. As the ambulance pulled up, two EMTs emerged from the back, hauling out a stretcher.

"Victim?" one of them asked.

"Over here," Carmen replied.

The 1st EMT, bag over his shoulder, ran to Katie and knelt on the opposite side of Jessie, putting two fingers to her neck, "There's a pulse. It's weak but it's there," he said as he pulled out items from his bag and began to check Katie's vital signs. "We've got to get her to the ER now," he said as his partner came with the stretcher; both began to harness Katie on.

"Carmen," the male police officer said.

"Oh god, Alex," she said as she rubbed a hand on her face, "I can't believe this. I came to the scene WHILE they were still beating her."

"Ready to load her in?" the 2nd EMT asked.

"I want to go with her," Jessie said.

"Are you a minor?"

"Yeah. Please, just let me go with her!"

"Let her," Carmen said, "I'll take responsibility."

The 1st EMT nodded and then both EMTs loaded Katie on the stretcher, and helped Jessie in. "What's her name?" the 2nd EMT asked.

"Katie Singer."

"Singer?" the 1st EMT asked with a shocked tone, then looked at the 2nd EMT, "We've got to call it in. Get Doctor Stephanie Scandale and her team ready in the ER." Then they closed the doors to the ambulance.

"Alex!" the other officer turned, "Take him to the station," she pointed at Kenny, "Do NOT let ANYONE question him until I get there, got it?" He nodded and grabbed Kenny out of her squad car. "I'm going to follow them to the hospital, going to ask that girl some questions."

"You sure about that?" Alex asked.

"I think I know the victims older brother."

"Singer? Steven Singer? You think she's his sister?"

"Her face was pretty bad, but she did look familiar. I saw pictures of his brother and sister when I was a rookie and he was my partner; before he got promoted. Look, just take that guy to the station and lock him up. I'll be in when I can. Remember, no one questions him without me." With that, she went into her car, turned on the sirens, and followed the already disappearing ambulance.

_**Inside The Ambulance**_

"Her pulse is still weak," the 1st EMT said as he gently used his thumb to open one of Katie's eyes and quickly flashed a light into it, then removed it, "No response to light."

The 2nd EMT lifted Katie's shirt slightly over her abdomen when he noticed there was wetness; his eyes went a little wide as he said, "She's got several stab wounds."

"Oh my god," Jessie breathed as more tears ran down her cheeks.

The 1st EMT moved toward the front and grabbed the radio, "This is Dekker, responded to the police request at Johnny Carson Park. Victim is a 17 year old female, multiple stab wounds, trauma to the head, unconscious. Requesting Doctor Stephanie Scandale and her medical team to take care of this one."

"_Why is that?"_

"It's Kyle Singer's sister."

_**At The Hospital**_

"What?" asked a female nurse, almost dropping the radio.

"_We're pretty sure it's Kyle Singer's sister. Her name is Katie Singer."_

"Oh god," she said out loud, "Uh, yeah, I'm on Doctor Scandale's team. I'll get everyone now. What's your ETA?" she asked.

"_About 10 minutes."_

"Got it. How'd you ID her?"

"_Her friend is here, also a victim. Looks like she's got bruising on her chin and neck. A… Jessie Sammler."_

'Jesus, it _is_ Kyle's sister,' she mentally thought. "Okay, uh, I'll get the team on stand by." The nurse stood and jogged over to the office and opened the door without knocking.

"Amy," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Doctor Scandale, there's a victim of assault coming into the ER in 10 minutes; we're requested."

"Why?"

"It's Kyle's sister."

"What?" Dr. Scandale's eyes went wide behind her glasses. She stood, her dark medium length hair bouncing, "Where is he?"

"I think he's on his break. Should I-"

"Yes, you should." Dr. Scandale gave a sympathetic smile, "Also, I know you and he are the two best nurses on my team but, I can't have him in the room. Got it?"

Nodding, the nurse answered, "Of course."

"Alright, the rest of us will prep the room. You tell Kyle, then wash up."

"You know," Amy looked down quickly, her long light brown bangs falling forward out of her pony tail, before looking back up, "This will devastate him. He loves his little sister."

Putting on her white coat, Dr. Scandale walked up to Amy and gently put a supportive hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "I know, Amy. But you can break it to him better than any of us." She smiled then walked out of her office, hurrying to gather her medical team of other doctors and more nurses.

_**In The Break Room**_

Kyle sat at a table, drinking coffee and eating a donut while watching the TV that was mounted on the wall. The night had been a roller coaster of patients, then of nothing. It was nearing midnight and he still had six more hours to go; he took another bite from his donut.

Just then, Amy came rushing into the room and went right to Kyle and put a hand on his back, "Kyle," she whispered.

"Amy?" he said confused, putting down his donut he rose, "You okay?"

"God, Kyle. We have a patient coming in, an assault victim, pretty bad."

"And? We get those all the-"

"It's Katie."

All blood drained from his face, "What?" he asked, unbelieving, "How… H-how do you know?" his voice raised a little.

"Jessie's with her."

"Oh god," he said, not audible to anyone but himself. He turned, mouth open, and eyes staring blankly.

"Kyle," Amy said slowly and carefully, "Dr. Scandale is going to take care of her." He didn't respond; "She feels it best you stay out of this one."

Quickly Kyle snapped his head to face Amy, "What?!"

"Kyle, you have to think rationally-"

"To hell with that!" his tone then changed, "I have to take care of my baby sister!" He started walking out of the break room, Amy following.

"Kyle, stop and think!" Amy ran around in front of him and grabbed his arms, "Kyle, please think!" she said and tightened her grip on his arms. She looked up, as he was taller than her, "You're upset, I get that, but you can't help Katie the way you are."

"But-"

"No!" Amy yelled, pausing when she noticed Kyle's eyes beginning to glaze, "C'mon, Kyle. You're upset," she slowly wrapped her arms around him, "You can't think clearly right now. I mean, god, you're trembling," she pulled back to look at him, putting her hands on his head to get him to look straight at her, "What if your unsteady hand does something wrong? Look, I'll be there, and I swear I'll take care of her, okay?"

Tears finally fell down Kyle's cheeks as he tightly closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and nodded vigorously. Just then, there was an over head page:

"_Nurse Amy Johnson, please report to Emergency Room prep area. Nurse Amy Johnson please report to Emergency Room prep area."_

"That's me," Amy said, "Listen," she looked deep into Kyle's hazel eyes with her dark browns, "I swear, Kyle, I'll be there taking care of her. Be strong. Call your parents. Jessie's coming too, she's going to need someone just as much as you." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, and jogged off.

Once she was out of view, Kyle broke down.

_**Emergency Room Arrival Area**_

The two EMTs rushed out of the ambulance, carefully hauling the stretcher carrying an unconscious Katie and began wheeling her through the entrance. Jessie following.

They were met by Dr. Scandale, "What's the patient's condition thus far?" she said hurriedly as she and her team began to wheel Katie deeper into the hospital.

"Her pulse is weak, heart beat low, no response to light, and she's lost a lot of blood due to multiple stab wounds," the 2nd EMT said.

"Definite blunt force trauma to the head," the 1st EMT added.

"We'll have to prep a CAT scan," a 2nd Doctor said.

"And we should prep x-rays to check for internal injuries and broken bones," another nurse said.

"There's massive swelling along the jaw," Dr. Scandale observed.

Just then, Amy ran up to the group and gasped when she saw Katie, "Good lord," she breathed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jessie asked.

"Who are you? Are you family?" Dr. Scandale asked, unintentionally harsh.

"Friend."

"Well, Friend, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"She should see a doctor too, she was attacked also; same incident," Amy said.

"Right," Dr. Scandale looked toward an older, Filipina nurse, "Virginia, take her to see Doctor Lieberman."

The nurse nodded and went to Jessie and lead her down a different hall while Dr. Scandale and her team finally entered the room they had prepped.

Jessie sadly looked back before the doors closed and silently whispered to herself, 'Please be okay.'

Just as the nurse, Virginia, was about to open a door, Kyle came into view. His head shot up and his eyes went wide as he jogged to her, "Jessie!" Turning when she heard her name, Jessie opened her arms and allowed Kyle to engulf her, "Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay." He let go of her, and slowly put his hands on her shoulder, his eyes were nearly blood shot and puffy; "Tell me, what happened?"

"I think I'm suppose to ask that question," a voice belonging to Officer Carmen Reyes said, as she walked toward the group.

"First," Nurse Virginia said, her Filipina accent evident, "She need to see doctor. Then you can ask your questions."

Carmen nodded and turned to walk back the way she came.

"Want me to call your parents?" Kyle asked. Jessie's only response was a nod before she went into the room with Virginia following her. He breathed in deep and ran a hand through his short, light brown hair and continued walking toward the front desk. There he walked behind it and sat in a vacated seat. He stared at the phone very hard, afraid that he would begin to cry again. Shaking his head, he picked up the phone and dialed home…

_**At The Manning/Sammler Home**_

"Where could she be?" Rick said as he paced the bedroom.

"She's with Katie," Lily said, as she lay in the bed.

"But so late? She knows her curfew is midnight." He walked to his side of the bed and sat, his elbows on his knees, hands together.

Carefully moving, Lily neared Rick and placed a gentle hand on his back, "Don't worry, she's a responsible girl. They both are. Maybe they just got caught up?"

Turning to look at his wife, Rick asked, "Doing what? They said they were just going to get some dinner and see a play!"

Just then the phone rang. Rick rose, walked to the nightstand and picked up the phone, "Hello?… Yeah… Oh, hi?… What?!… Is Jessie…?… Oh thank heavens… Oh my god, is she okay?" Rick sat, putting a hand over his mouth, "Dear god… Uh, yeah, we'll be right down." He hung up the phone and walked quickly to the closet in search for clothing.

"What happened?" Lily asked, also getting up from the bed.

"Jessie's at the hospital."

"What?!"

"Her and Katie were attacked. Jessie's okay but Katie's in bad shape," Rick explained hurriedly while putting on clothes, "I need to get down there."

"I'll go with you," Lily said and she began to gather clothes.

"I'll call Karen on the way."

_**In The Emergency Room Waiting Area**_

Kyle sat at a chair, leaning forward, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, and one foot shaking; a nervous habit that he'd always had. This feeling of being useless was terrible for him. He had always prided himself on helping those that needed it, his sister when she needed it. Now, he was stuck, wasn't allowed to help. But he did understand, even if the understanding part wasn't conscious. He knew he would just get in the way, letting his emotions take over him, probably make countless mistakes. But that still didn't mean he liked it.

Just then, Jessie emerged from the hallway, holding an ice pack to her chin. When Kyle saw her, he stood up and walked to her, "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, lowering the ice pack, "It's just a bruise. Should heal up in a few days," she paused and shifted her weight on her feet almost uncomfortably, "How's Katie?"

Closing his mouth and looking down slightly Kyle replied, "Haven't heard anything yet."

"Where's my daughter?!" a voice, Kyle knew was his mother's, shouted at the front desk.

Turning quickly, it was confirmed that it was indeed his parents, "Mom… Dad!"

Hearing their son's voice, both parents turned and met with him half way and all three family members engulfed each other in a tight hug.

"How's your sister?" Mr. Singer said.

All Kyle could do was shake his head.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Scandale said. When everyone turned to face her she continued, "I assume you're the parents of Katie Singer? I'm Dr. Stephanie Scandale, Kyle works on my medical team."

"Doctor," Mr. Singer shook her hand, "How's our daughter?"

Jessie stood still, silent, and watching.

"Critical, but please, don't get discouraged. We're doing all we can," she paused to adjust her glasses, tiny blood spots visible on the tips of her sleeves from her coat, "X-rays shows multiple fractures. Her jaw is shattered, she'll need to have it wired shut so it can properly heal. Her left femur is fractured, as are several ribs; about 3 of them, her right arm is broken, and finally, her pelvic bone. Which means, walking will take time." The Singer family gasped, Mrs. Singer grabbing onto Mr. Singer for support, Kyle hugging himself, gripping on his shirt; Jessie stood completely still. "She's got a lot of internal bleeding as well, ruptured lung and her liver is pierced; there were several stab wounds. And she's suffered a lot of head trauma. CAT scan shows no permanent damage, but there is swelling. We're prepping right now for surgery, I just wanted to give you all an update." Dr. Scandale nodded toward the parents, placed her hand on Kyle's arm and gave a supportive squeeze, almost as if telling him "I promise, I'll take care of her," before turning back.

"My baby girl," Mrs. Singer gasped, "Oh god, how could this have happened?!"

Mr. Singer wrapped his wife in a tight embrace; "Shh, Martha, she'll be fine. You know Katie's a fighter."

"Liam," she whispered and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Slowly walking toward Jessie, Kyle looked at her, pure sadness in both of their eyes; "You heard?"

All Jessie could do was nod.

"You!" Martha shouted, looking directly at Jessie, who only looked back at her, surprised, "This is YOUR fault!" She walked toward Jessie, who began to back up.

Kyle intervened and grabbed his mother, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"This is her fault!"

Jessie didn't know how to respond, she was already in shock from the events that happened not two hours earlier, but now, Katie's mother was standing there, yelling at her, accusing her of being the reason her daughter was in the hospital.

"Martha, please," Liam begged, as he also grabbed his wife.

"Liam, don't you get it? If our daughter wasn't _involved_ with her, she'd be okay!"

For a moment, that struck Liam Singer, it made him think, however irrational. 'Could she be right?' he thought to himself. Regardless, he knew that it was never the intention of the young girl, the girl that his daughter confided to him that she cared very, _very_ deeply for. "Martha, stop this!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders and looking straight at her, "Stop acting this way! This is NOT that girl's fault. We'll discuss all of this later, when Katie's out of surgery. Okay?"

'Oh god,' Jessie thought to herself, as she slowly and almost emotionlessly sat on the chair, 'This is my fault. If it wasn't for me…Then Katie wouldn't be…' then the tears fell again as Jessie buried her head in her hands.

Kyle turned to Jessie and his heart broke again, he knew that things like this happen, he knew it was never Jessie's wish for this to happen. "Dad, why don't you take her to get some coffee or something?" His father nodded and led his wife to the cafeteria. Slowly he made his way to Jessie and knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her knee, "Hey?" She looked at him, her eyes completely glazed over and puffy, "Don't listen to my mom, okay? She's just upset and wants to blame someone she can see. Besides, she was never 100 percent about Katie being gay."

"What if she's right? What if… I mean if it wasn't for me…" her voice cracked.

"No. It's not your fault, okay?" Kyle quickly rose and sat in the chair next to Jessie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jessie Sammler?" a voice said, when both Kyle and Jessie looked up, they saw the voice belonged to Officer Carmen Reyes, "We retrieved this purse from Katie's jeep." An officer behind her, Jessie saw him at the park, came up holding her purse. "It's yours, right?" When Jessie nodded, the officer handed her the purse, which still contained the toy dog, Dino, inside. "I'm sorry but, I have to ask you just a couple of questions, if that's okay?"

"Uh," was all Jessie said before she saw two people running through the entrance doors, "Dad!" she shouted as she stood and ran to him and Lily.

"Jessie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Jess!" Rick shouted as he ran and picked up Jessie and engulfed her in a huge hug, "God, when we got the phone call from Katie's brother, I got so scared."

When he put her down, Jessie looked up at him again, her eyes showing tears ready to fall again, "Daddy… They hurt Katie, so bad." Then the tears fell once again.

Rick wrapped his daughter in a hug again, "It's okay, Jess, I'm here. It's okay."

"Uh, Kyle, right?" Lily asked, walking up to the young man in scrubs who suddenly looked out of place; he nodded, "Oh, I am so sorry."

"Oh, uh, thank you?" he said, not really knowing what he should say.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Sammler?" Carmen said. When he nodded she continued, "I'm Officer Carmen Reyes; I'm sorry but I need to ask Jessie a few questions."

"Can't it wait? I mean she's-"

"Just a few basic questions. A more in depth interview needs to be conducted later. But right now, I just need to know a few details."

"Yeah, it's…it's fine, Dad," Jessie said weakly.

"Thanks, Jessie. Oh," she turned to the male police officer, "This is Officer Alexander Romanov, he and I will be staking out this hospital in case," she paused, "Well in case the guy I shot comes in." She smiled, "Come this way," she said softly and put a gentle hand on Jessie's shoulder and moved her to a less crowded area. "Okay, so these are just going to be very basic questions about yourself, Katie, and what happened leading up to the attack." Jessie nodded. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Birthday?"

"October 3rd, 1986."

"Katie's age and birthday?"

"Seventeen. June 18th, 1985."

"Your relationship with her? She family?"

"Um," Jessie had no idea how to answer that, she did not want to give the complete truth, "Not family."

"So, friends?"

Jessie nodded.

"Okay so, you're both high school students at…?"

"Upton Sinclair."

"Okay, what were you girls doing right before the attack?"

"Um," Jessie was hesitant to answer, Carmen sensed it.

"That's okay, you don't have to answer…yet," Carmen said gently, "I'm just trying to get a better idea here. I'm probably going to get Steven Singer on this too."

"You know him?"

Carmen smiled, "Yeah. When I moved here from LA, about five years ago, I joined the force. When I was a rookie, he was my partner back when he was a patrol officer. Guess in this field, you kind of know everyone."

An hour and a half went by torturously slow, Karen had joined in, tears in her eyes, grateful that Jessie was okay, but hurting after she heard that Katie was not. The entire time, Martha Singer continued to glare at Jessie and her family, Liam and Kyle did their best to calm her. Emotions were high with anticipation, Jessie going through such inner turmoil. She truly felt responsible for what happened, mainly because it was her idea to make out in Katie's car because they had not done that yet and it was something, Jessie would never have admitted to anyone, she wanted to do, almost like a fantasy. And now, she regretted it, it was stupid. Inside Jessie's head, she felt utterly responsible and she knew she had to figure out something, she had to do something to make it better.

"For Katie Singer?" Dr. Scandale emerged, white coat no where to be found, her hair now in a bun. The entire Singer family stood up and hurried to Dr. Scandale, hopeful. "The surgery was a success. The internal bleeding has stopped, she's all stitched up. Inside, her organs, the stitches are dissolvable so there are no worries there. Her bones have been realigned, but they will take time to heal. Her jaw is wired shut; she won't be able to move it for at least two months."

"Oh god," Martha gasped.

"Doctor," Kyle said, "How is she?"

"She's in critical, but stable condition. But she seems to be in a coma, at the moment. The next 48 hours are crucial, her vital signs should improve."

"If they don't?" Liam asked, worried.

"It's possible she could stay unconscious. But, right now, it's too soon to tell. We just have to hope that she will improve and come out of her coma."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, but she's being moved right now to the ICU. A nurse will be down in a few minutes to show you the way." Dr. Scandale smiled, then turned and walked away.

The Singers all huddled together, Martha beginning to bawl, Liam trying his hardest to stay strong, but could not stop lone tears from falling down his cheeks. Kyle clenching his jaw, making his muscles sore, then a thought struck him, "We never called Steve, did we?"

"I did. He'll meet us in the morning. Said something about going to the station first," Liam answered.

Nodding, Kyle ran his hands through his hair, for what seemed like the millionth time that night and walked over to Jessie; "The Doctor said Katie made it through the surgery okay. But she's still in critical condition. She's unconscious and she's got a lot of broken bones. Her, uh, her jaw was shattered and they had to wire it shut."

"Oh god," Jessie whispered, on the verge of tears yet again.

"Hey," Kyle hugged her, "They're moving her right now to a room in the ICU. When they come out, we'll go see her, okay?"

"NO!" Martha shouted. Kyle looked up to see his mother burning with anger, "I do NOT want her anywhere near Katie!"

"What?" Karen said, standing up and walking to stand right behind Jessie, Rick following.

"Mom-" Kyle was about to speak.

"Shut up, Kyle." Martha walked forward, "It's because of your daughter that mine almost died tonight." She stared at Karen directly in the eyes, "This relationship that your daughter has with mine is why this happened!"

Carmen and Alex turned their heads and began to listen.

"What are you talking about? What relationship?" Karen asked, furious.

"Mom," Jessie pleaded.

"Mom, stop!" Kyle said, standing in front of his mother.

"Martha, stop it. You're behaving irrationally," Liam said, trying to calm his wife.

"I mean it, Liam, I don't want that girl ANYWHERE near my daughter!"

"Jessie, what does she mean?" Karen asked, Rick looking at her expectantly.

"Mom, not here, please. This is where I work," Kyle pleaded.

"So your work place is more important than your sister?" Martha asked, accusingly.

"Hey! I never said that!"

"That's how you're acting!"

"Look at how you're acting!"

"Okay Kyle, stop it. Both of you stop!" Liam shouted, "This is not the time nor the place for this shit, okay?!"

"Jessie, care to explain?" Rick urged.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you both to calm down now," Carmen said strongly, Alex walking up behind her.

"You need to all calm down. I understand this is hectic for-" Alex started, but was interrupted.

"What do you know?!" Martha turned to them.

Calming herself, Carmen spoke, "Ma'am, I understand you're upset, but this is not the right time to be acting like this, especially here-"

"It's because of-"

"Ma'am, I'm not going to ask you again, lower your voice and calm down." Carmen stared hard at Martha, "Now, I was the one that Jessie flagged down. If she hadn't come out and took me there, there's no telling what could have happened to you're daughter."

Then Martha hugged Liam, burying her face in his shoulder and began to cry.

"For Singer?" Amy called out, standing anxiously, "You may see Katie now."

Both Liam and Martha slowly walked toward Amy getting ready to be lead to the room where their daughter lay. Kyle quickly turned toward Jessie, sympathy and an apology written all over his face, "Just stay, okay? I'll make sure you can see her." Then he turned and followed his parents.

All Jessie responded with was a nod, her eyes were swollen from all the tears she had shed. But more than the situation, she was scared; scared of the information, however small, that Martha Singer had leaked. It was true Jessie wanted to come out to her family about her relationship with Katie, as well as her own orientation, but not like this, not when tensions were high and there was an attack, 'Just call it what it is,' Jessie thought to herself, 'It was a hate crime. We were attacked because they didn't like what we were doing with each other.' Jessie began to tremble as she hugged herself.

"Jess?" Rick said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze before turning her around, "Jess? What was Mrs. Singer talking about?"

Karen walked up to her ex-husband and her daughter, "Jessie?"

Jessie felt like a rat trapped in a cage, she couldn't breathe and felt like she couldn't move. Without thinking, she looked to Lily, as if asking to help, to get her out of this particular situation. Lily looked back at Jessie, saddened at knowing she couldn't not help the young girl, knowing that this situation, that at this moment, it was just Rick, Karen, and Jessie; though had Jessie only told Rick by himself, Lily would have been able to support her. But right then, it was not the case, and Jessie understood that.

"Mom, Dad," Jessie started, but her mouth hung open and nothing came out.

"Jessie, is what Mrs. Singer said true?" Karen asked.

"Are you and Katie…?" Rick added.

"What do you want me to say?!" Jessie shouted, "I think it's pretty obvious!" By now, tears were overflowing down Jessie's cheeks, 'No point in hiding anymore,' she thought to herself.

"Jesus," Rick said, unbelieving.

"Jessie…" Karen breathed.

From a few feet away Lily stood, staring, wanting so badly to stand behind Jessie, but knowing better, she knew it wasn't her place, not right now. Then there was a scream from the direction that Katie's family had gone. Jessie looked up in that direction knowing it was Katie's mother.

"Dear lord," Rick said looking up to where the Singers had walked toward, then shook his head and turned back to Jessie, "Uh, Jess, how long has this been going on? With you and Katie?" Worry began to overwhelm him, "Is that why this happened?"

"Oh good god, Jessie why didn't you ever tell us?" Karen added.

"Oh my god! It's not like it was something I was looking for! It just happened!" Jessie shouted, turning around and walking away slightly, before turning back to face her parents, "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Is this why the attack happened?!" Rick demanded.

"I don't know, probably."

"Probably or yes?"

"Yes!"

"Oh god, Jessie," Karen said. It all became so clear now to Karen; this relationship Jessie had with her best friend. She had suspected something was going on, but it was in the subconscious part of her mind, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. With this new information, it all made sense, Jessie was happy again because she found someone to connect with. Then Jessie's words came to her the day that Lily's ex-husband remarried came into her mind:

"_I just think that sometimes things happen between people that we don't really expect. And sometimes things that are important are the ones that seem the weirdest or the most wrong, those are the ones that change your life."_

At first, Karen believed Jessie was only talking about her feelings for Henry, the ones she was afraid to admit to, trying to get her to just open up and embrace her emotions, but now, she knew Jessie was speaking of her own experience to try and give Karen advice to help her. It just made too much sense, and it made Karen smile, to know how much her daughter had matured, grown, and become such a remarkable young woman. And her happiness deepened when she remembered all those smiles and the glow around Jessie after meeting Katie, how Jessie became more confident and overcame most of her inner demons. But a romantic relationship with her best friend? It was something Karen had to force herself to swallow. Granted it wasn't the lifestyle Karen would have chosen for her daughter, but it was still something she needed to learn to deal, and it would take time.

For Rick, this new information did not settle well for him. If this happened now, he knew the future would not be good for his daughter. She was his only daughter and it nearly killed him that this was what she would face the rest of her life. He couldn't, or more specifically, wouldn't stand for it. When Lily had suspected Grace of being a lesbian, Rick took it in stride. Even Lily had called him on it claiming, he had nothing to worry about because Jessie was supposedly heterosexual and in a relationship with Tad. But now that it was in his face, almost taunting him, he didn't know whether or not to take his own advice or actually do something about it. For Jessie's entire existence, Rick did everything for her that he felt would make her happy, but he couldn't ponder that this would be the right path for her, "No, honey, this isn't… You can't be sure, not now, you're still so young."

Jessie and Karen both stared at Rick in disbelief. Just then, Kyle came walking out, slowly, a tail of tears fresh on his face, "My mom couldn't handle it. Dad took her home. They, uh, requested just family, but, I can let you go in to see her, if you want." Jessie nodded and Kyle said, "But I should warn you, she looks really bad."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rick said.

"Rick?" Lily intervened "What are you doing?"

"No, Jessie, it's not a good idea."

"Dad!" Jessie shouted.

"Rick!" Karen exclaimed, "She needs to see her."

"It's not a good idea."

"No dad, you just can't accept it!" Jessie cried out.

"Jessie, this isn't about that," Rick tried to explained, "I know you won't be able to handle it." Rick himself was unsure of his true reasons for not wanting Jessie to see Katie, unsure if it was because he truly was worried of Jessie's emotional sensitivity, or because of his own discomfort of the relationship she had with the fallen girl.

Jessie shook her head, "No, I have to see her. I have to."

Karen walked up to Rick and lowered her voice, "Rick, right now is not the time to think about this relationship she has with Katie. Right now she needs to see her best friend."

"And realize what? That that could be her some day?"

Karen stared at Rick in shock, "I can't believe you, Rick. How could you say that?"

"Well look at where Katie is! Wait, did this relationship begin when she met Katie?"

"Take me, Kyle," Jessie said, completely ignoring her father.

"Take her," Karen said.

"Karen?" Rick couldn't believe his ex-wife had undermined him.

"Rick," Karen said his name with a warning tone, "She needs this." All Rick could do was shake his head.

Once Jessie and Kyle were out of sight, Rick spoke to Karen, "You know she can't handle this."

"Rick, Jessie is growing up, don't you see? She's almost sixteen, she needs to learn to make her own choices, just as you said about Eli."

"And see the consequences of those choices."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well look where Katie is!"

"You know full well that I don't like this idea of…Jessie possibly being-"

"A lesbian?"

"Oh, okay, fine. A lesbian, but she was happy, she was doing so much better."

"This won't keep her happy."

_**In The Hallway**_

Kyle was walking down the hallway, Jessie following him. Once they came to a room, Kyle turned and looked to her but did not say a word, he just took a step back and allowed Jessie to enter. Slowly walking in, she saw a curtain hanging from the ceiling, pulled out keeping the bed closest to the wall covered. There was a beeping of machines echoing around her. One foot at a time, Jessie made her way into the room very slowly, the seconds seemed to turn to minutes. Then she finally made it passed the curtain and looked. She gasped.

There she lay, Katie, her arm and leg in a cast, IV tubes in her arm and hand, bandaged wrapped around her swollen face, bruises and scars scattered about. It was almost too much for Jessie as she placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud as she whimpered into her hand. Quickly she made her way next to Katie's bed, "Oh god, Katie," she lowly said. Slowly and gently, Jessie placed her hand on top of Katie's lesser damaged one and wrapped her fingers gently around her hand, "Katie, I'm so sorry," her voice cracked as she spoke, "If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened to you. I'm so sorry." Jessie sat there, crying, feeling so utterly guilty about what had happened to Katie. "It's all my fault. All my fault. If it wasn't for me, for my stupid ideas," Jessie choked a little. She was whimpering, while her other hand reached over and softly, like a feather almost, moved some of Katie's hair from her forehead. Jessie touched Katie's hair, feeling that it was a bit rough, not soft like it normally was. There were several lumps near Katie's hairline, outlined by redness. Her head looked completely swollen.

There were so many feelings swimming through Jessie, her stomach felt like there was a boulder inside, her chest felt like there was an enormous hole, and the emptiness was heavy, almost too heavy. Then, for the umpteenth time that night, Jessie began to cry. She just sat there, crying. Crying because Katie was laying in front of her, unconscious, and because of a decision. A decision she did not want to make.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: THANK YOU NOT-HERE-LEAVE-A-MESSAGE!!!! Who was gracious enough to beta this heavy chapter. Go, now, and read her fics. NOW!!! So, I'm not happy with the dialogue, but I guess it will do. I am really not happy with the ending, I mean I wanted the ending to be Jessie being forced to come out to her family, but not getting too deep into it, and Jessie seeing Katie unconscious. But I don't like how I ended it, and I tried so many different ways, but this was the best…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So I decided to change Katie's full name from Kathleen to Kaitlyn, I think it suits her better. I also changed Jessie's birthday from December to October after re-watching season 3. I guess I should say that I knew most of the medical/police lingo because I work in a hospital for the county of Los Angeles so I also get to hear police calls, muahaha I cheated. Also, I know many people feel that Karen would have been the one to react negatively to Jessie's homosexuality rather than Rick, but trust me, it will be explained. And I just might keep the "movie" format of writing for a while… Until the story slows down a bit anyways.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

The drive back to Karen's house was long and quiet. Jessie had opted to go back with her mother, mainly because she didn't feel like facing her father's questions. After the confrontation at the hospital, it seemed that Rick was having a harder time accepting anything about the situation between Jessie and Katie than Karen was, which, in a sense, shocked everyone. But Jessie was too emotionally, and physically, drained to deal. It was nearly 5AM, and Jessie had an enormously hard time to comprehend everything that had happened: a wonderful date, a connection, a moment of bliss, then a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

When Karen and Jessie finally arrived, Karen had looked over to her daughter and found Jessie with her head leaning against the window and her arms tightly crossed. She looked like she was trying to protect herself from the world and it broke Karen's heart, "Jessie, sweetie, we're home." Karen gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and shook it a little, "Jess?"

At the feeling of contact, Jessie sat up, and turned her head to face her mother, "Yeah, Mom," Jessie said as she began to undo her seat belt.

"Let's go inside," Karen said softly.

Jessie nodded and both women got out of the car slowly, Jessie got out almost cautiously. During the walk to the house, Jessie kept her arms crossed in front of her; Karen didn't know what to do, should she put an arm around her? Should she even make physical contact? Karen wasn't sure, for the first time in her parental career, she was not sure how to help her child. Karen unlocked and opened the door and allowed her daughter to walk in first. Looking at the back of her daughter's head, Karen cried internally. Of course she was horribly sad and upset that Katie, this bouncy and bubbly, yet so introspective girl that she had grown to like, was in the hospital and hurt, Karen's heart still ached for her daughter, her seemingly lost daughter. "Jess-"

"Mom, I think I'm going to take a shower, and go to sleep."

To Karen, as she watched Jessie ascend up the stairs, Jessie seemed almost detached. Not really detached from reality, but just detached from her emotions. Earlier, Jessie was so emotional, crying every other minute, and her eyes would show how broken she truly was. Now, Jessie seemed to just be going through the notions as the saying goes, like her emotions were taking a vacation from the situation. When Karen would stare into her eyes, she would just see a blank slate.

When Jessie finally disappeared, Karen continued to look up at the stairs, and inside, she began to cry. She was crying for everything right now; Katie's injuries, Jessie's experience, Rick's attitude, and even her own judgmental nature. Shaking her head, Karen headed back up stairs and into her room to settle back in bed, all the while thinking about what exactly she felt about Jessie's possible sexuality. Sure it was not the lifestyle she would have wanted for her daughter, in fact, it almost, somewhere deep inside of her, it almost made her angry. Then again, she also felt like it was partially her fault, had she done something different raising Jessie then maybe- 'Stop it!' Karen mentally scolded herself, 'You didn't do anything wrong! These things just happen, kids just turn out gay,' she tried to reason with herself. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. But she knew, logically that it was what it was and in reality, she shouldn't be surprised seeing as how Jessie never mentioned any boy that she would notice or have a crush on or anything. 'Hell, when Eli was 11 he was already flirting up a storm,' Karen remembered. Turning to her side, Karen continued to think; she didn't really know how to react. This situation never comes up in any parenting book: What To Do When Your Child is Gay. It was almost ridiculous. But when push comes to shove, Karen knew that she needed to support her daughter. Of course, she was disappointed that she'd never have the perfect wedding that all mothers dream for their daughters, with the perfect reception and the perfect husband, but still, she knew she had to be supportive, despite her feelings. Right? "Dammit," Karen muttered out loud as she put a hand over her eyes and began to concentrate on her breathing. Some minutes later, Karen heard the shower running and knew Jessie had finally stepped in the shower.

It had to have been a while since Karen heard the shower turn on because she was being awakened by Jessie gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jessie in her pajamas, "What is it, Jess?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jessie said, barely above a whisper.

"Of course," Karen replied and moved back to give Jessie room. Slowly Jessie got into the bed and settled in, her back facing her mother and her arm tucked under her head. Gently, Karen wrapped her arms around Jessie in a protective and motherly fashion and kissed her on the back of her head; she felt Jessie's hand grip her own. "Jessie-"

"Mom," Jessie interrupted, "Just please don't ask me any questions tonight. Please."

"Okay, sweetie," Karen assured.

Both women soon settled into sleep, which didn't come too easy for Jessie. She still saw flashes of the men beating Katie, her own fear of being hurt or worse, preventing her from easily releasing herself from Kenny's grip. About a half an hour passed before sleep finally dawned on Jessie, just as the sun was beginning to creep into life, tinting the skies with pink and dark yellows.

_**At The Manning/Sammler House**_

Rick and Lily had walked into the door, which awakened Grace who fell asleep waiting for her mother and step father since they left in such a hurry. She bolted in a sitting position and called out, "Hey!" then stood up, rubbing her eyes while walking up to them, "So, what happened?"

"Well," Lily began-

Then was interrupted by Rick, "We can talk about it in the morning." He began to make his way up the stairs, almost as if he was dragging his feet, like he was carrying a horrible weight.

Lily just watched her husband walk up the stairs, annoyed at her husband that he would cut her off like nothing. She called out, "I'm going to get a snack, meet you up there," almost sarcastically as she began to walk toward the kitchen, Grace following her.

"Mom?" Grace asked, still wanting her question answered.

Once in the kitchen, Lily opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of mini cookies, then opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk. She opened the bag and took two mini cookies and held them in her hand, "Well, Jessie and Katie were attacked tonight." Then she put the cookies in her mouth.

"Oh my god," Grace said, astonished, "Are they okay?"

After taking a drink directly from the carton, Lily answered, "No. Katie was in bad shape. Really bad actually. She's unconscious and has a lot of broken bones." Lily grabbed another cookie and tossed it into her mouth, "And Jessie, I can tell, is having a very hard time dealing."

"Jeez, can't two people just go on a d-" Grace cut herself off, realizing she was about to give away Jessie and Katie's secret relationship, if she hadn't already. Still, she tried to save herself, "Just hang out anymore? I mean are there really that many criminals?"

Lily looked hard at her daughter, tossing yet another cookie into her mouth followed by a drink of milk before asking, "Grace, what do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Grace," Lily looked her daughter directly in her eyes, searching for her answer, "Do you know about Jessie and Katie?"

"Uhh," then Grace began to crack, "I promised I wouldn't say anything!" Then she looked back at her mother, who was still giving her the evil mom glare, "They've been seeing each other."

"Hmm," Lily mused nonchalantly, "I know too."

"What?"

"I know about them."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it, I know everything," Lily said with a smile, then she paused before continuing, "You know, it's really nice of you to keep their secret for them. And to help them out every so often."

"Yeah well," Grace mumbled.

"No really, Gracie. You've always been passionate about the love subject. That people should be able to love who they want. And you really proved you believe it by supporting them." Lily hugged her daughter, "And it makes me so proud to see you standing up for your beliefs."

When they separated, Grace had a tiny smile, which then faded when she asked, "So what do you think is going to happen now? I mean with Jessie?"

"Like what?"

"Like is she going to stay with Katie or what?

"I don't know, Grace."

"What did Rick think about the whole thing?"

That made Lily almost cringe, "He wasn't really, I mean he, well, he reacted in a way that we would've expected Karen to react."

Grace's eyes went wide, "You mean he freaked?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, how did Karen react?"

"She didn't say too much. But when Rick didn't want Jessie to see Katie, Karen allowed her to go."

"Wow."

"It's actually a little irritating. I mean when we thought you were a lesbian, Rick was all-"

"Whoa, wait!" Grace interrupted, "You guys thought I was a lesbian?" To say Grace was shocked would be an understatement.

"Well it was during that whole, uh," Lily began to have difficulty bringing the subject about Mr. Dimitri up, especially after the whole ordeal, "You know, the Gay-Straight Alliance?"

"Seriously? You guys thought I was a lesbian just because I was helping out with the Gay-Straight Alliance? Really? I'm sorry but that's so ridiculous. We had a lot of straight people in the group too. I mean it is called the Gay-_Straight_ Alliance."

Embarrassment from that time came back to Lily as she looked down at her bag of mini cookies and smiled, "Yes, I know," then she shook her head and continued with her original story, "Well, anyways, I realized I was having a hard time accepting that you _might_ be a lesbian. Rick told me to deal, which I told him was easy for him since his daughter was straight and had a boyfriend," Lily paused, "Did Jessie ever date Tad?" Grace shook her head no; "Oh. Well, he just laughed and agreed. Now I guess we're both being hypocrites in a sense that I am okay with Jessie seeing as how she's not my biological daughter."

"Don't worry Mom," Grace began, "Zoe's still growing up. And she looks up to Katie." When Lily gave her daughter a look Grace responded, "I'm kidding. Besides, being gay can't be influenced."

Hanging her head again, Lily made a small chuckle and looked back up at her eldest daughter, "I know. I'm going crazy. I'm not as open minded as I put myself out to be."

Grace moved behind her mother and hugged her, leaning her head on her mother's back, "But at least you're trying."

_**At The Hospital: Katie's Room**_

Kyle sat in the chair that was placed in the corner, slouched in, practically falling asleep, but still refused to go home even after his parents had long been gone since his mother had just about fainted from seeing her battered and unconscious daughter. It was nearing 5AM, and though he would have been working his final hour at this time, if the day had gone by normally, he was drained and struggling to stay awake, wanting to make sure that if there were any change in Katie's vital signs, he'd be the first to know. Still, he knew he would eventually have to go home. Just as he'd told so many family members of unconscious patients before, there's not much they can do at the hospital; 'But I'm different,' he thought to himself.

Just as Kyle's eyes began to close yet again, he heard someone walk in, their shoes clicking on the floor. Kyle opened his eyes and lifted his head, not really changing his body position and saw his older brother, Steven Singer walk in and make quick eye contact before glancing toward the body laying motionlessly in the bed; their baby sister, Katie. The younger brother noticed Steve's jaw clench and his fists tighten as he walked to the foot of the bed and put his hands on the rail bar, gripping it tight.

"Uh, Steve?" Kyle said carefully, knowing his brother was the type of person who could snap under personal pressure. Give a situation involving someone else's family, he could defuse the metaphoric time bomb without breaking a sweat, but something happens with his own family, Steve was usually the first one to over react and blow things way out of proportion and sometimes make the situation worse.

"So Dad calls me around one in the morning and gives me this news that Kaitlyn was attacked and in the hospital, and apparently in bad shape. So naturally I wake up," he turns to his brother, his hand furthest away from Kyle still gripping the rail, "Wake up Julia too, and of course she goes almost hysterical, because, you know, her and Kaitlyn get along wonderfully," he paused and took a few steps toward Kyle, "So I thought to myself, 'I should call my old partner, Carmen. Maybe she knows the situation.' So I do, and she tells me she's pretty sure it was a fucking hate crime." Steve remains almost eerily calm; Kyle continues to stare silently, "Greats news though, I'm on the case. I'll be questioning the little bastard later today." Steve smiled.

For a moment, Kyle was almost at a loss for words, "Hey, Steve, you sure that's a good idea? I mean Dr. Scandale didn't even let me-"

"Oh it's a good idea. Trust me."

"What are you going to do?" Kyle asked, standing up, "Beat out a confession from him?"

Steve looked at his brother, "That was one time! And you know as well as I do, that piece of trash deserved it." He took a few steps closer to Kyle, "You know why I became a cop; to stop people like that from hurting people like that little girl and like Kaitlyn." When Kyle sighed, Steve turned back around and walked toward the bed again, "Like I said, I was able to get a temp transfer back to Evanston for this case. When I find out who hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Turning his head back to look at his brother, Steve didn't answer. He only clenched his jaw again.

"You think there's going to be a court battle?" Kyle asked, sitting back down, slouching in his chair again.

Taking one last glance at his sister, Steve walked to the table and sat across his brother, "If we catch all the perpetrators, we can probably make it a civil case."

"How do you think Mom and Dad will feel about that? It'll practically be outing Katie to the whole town."

Steve scoffed, "Mom would go ape shit."

Kyle chuckled, "Ain't that the truth. But seriously, you think you can make it a civil case?"

"Like I said, if we catch all the perps. And believe me, I plan on it."

_**At The Police Station**_

"You know," Officer Carmen Reyes began, glancing quickly at her partner, Alexander Romanov, then looked back at the young man, Kenny Murray, who was sitting across from her, looking down at the table, "You could make this so much easier for all of us if you'd just talk."

"I want a lawyer," he replied.

"Sorry, kid," Alex said, "But most lawyers I know don't like to be called in the middle of the night," he finished with a smile.

"I want a lawyer," Kenny repeated.

"Well, just thought I'd let you know," Carmen said, folding her hands in front of her, "That girl you guys beat-"

"I never touched her!"

"Her older brother got a temporary transfer from the Chicago station to here for this," Carmen finished.

"He's a cop?"

"Detective."

Kenny cursed under his breath, he knew he was screwed. It all seemed so messed up to him. He never wanted to even attack those girls, but his uncle, Dave, the man wearing flannel, had practically dragged him by the ear. Truth be told, Kenny didn't care if people were gay or not, just as long as they left him alone and didn't display any form of affection in public because, he honestly believed, it was utterly disgusting. Granted he wanted to scare the girls, teach them a lesson for being out and practically fornicating out in the open like they did, but he never wanted to hurt them that badly. In fact, he felt bad that his uncle and his friends had continually to brutally beat that girl. He shouted at them several times to stop before they killed her, but one of them, unsure of who, had yelled out, "Who cares?" Sure Kenny was a trouble maker, always has been, but he never wanted to be a killer, or even someone associated with one. He never wanted to be someone who's participated in something like that. Also, he never believed in hitting women. Yes, it was a surprise, but Kenny Murray believed it was wrong for a man to hit a woman because his mother was the one who raised him best. Cared for him much better than his father had after she died.

"You know what?" Carmen suddenly said, "I seriously cannot wait until Steven Singer questions this little prick." She looked up to Alex, "I really can't." Then she stood up and grabbed her notepad and pen, "Well, Kenny, since you don't want to help us out, tomorrow will be the day you get to see your appointed lawyer. Then you'll be questioned again." She walked out the door, Alex following her.

"So," Alex began, "What do you think of him?"

Carmen thought for a moment about Kenny, he was still just a kid, dummy probably let himself get talked into a lot of things in his life, "I don't think he was the one in charge of that attack."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He got terrified when I shot the warning shot. The other guys just kept running, even after one of them got shot. Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering, "Did General Hospital or the other one, uh, St. Joseph's, get any thing?"

"No, nothing," Alex said, disappointment in his voice.

"Oh," Carmen said dejectedly, "Well, anyways, yeah, I don't think Kenny even touched Katie."

"What makes you say that?"

"Women's intuition," Carmen replied with a smirk. Just then, other police officers came and walked into the room that held Kenny Murray, ready to escort him back to his holding cell. Carmen continued, "And another thing, I can't shake the feeling that they attacked those girls for a reason. A very stupid reason."

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Sorry it's a little short. But I got some writers block… Major writers block actually. I had this big huge vision of where to take this story and then I realized, I have no idea how to do it. Though I know a lot of medical and police terminology, I'm not good with lawyer stuff. Anyways, sorry this is so short. The next chapter might be a while, I need to figure out where I need to go and how to get there. This just _might_ be the last chapter of the "movie" format.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned O&A… They'd have had many more seasons… And 7th Heaven would have been canceled instead… Man… F that piece of S show… Grrr…

Author's Note: I finished the whole series of Once and Again, must say that the episode "Losing You" hit me kind of hard. And I am SOOOO upset that Grace and Dimitri had closure but Jessie and Katie didn't… BLAH. I'd have loved to see Jessie pull Katie aside at the wedding away from everyone and say something cheesy or whatever and share a kiss, but nooooo… Anyways, so this chapter won't be good. I'm working THROUGH my writer's block and it is HARD let me tell you. Took me several days to even start this chapter… Ugh… Spoilers for Dracula at the end… Just saying…

**Bittersweet Symphony**

The alarm clock blared annoyingly in Jessie's ears as she looked up at the ceiling. She had been awake for nearly a half hour, but just didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. In a swift move, Jessie rolled to her side and pressed the snooze button on her clock before tightening the blankets around her and just laid there. It was now Monday morning and has been three days since the attack, Jessie had only been able to visit Katie once in that time, and Katie had still not woken up from her coma. The reason Jessie had only been able to visit Katie once, which had been Sunday, and that was only because Katie's parents didn't spend the entire day in the hospital like they had on Saturday, and because Kyle had been there to let her in to visit. According to Kyle, on Sunday is when Katie's parents, and her brother Steve, had all met up with lawyers and other detectives. Unfortunately there wasn't much Kyle was allowed to tell Jessie, but she was still grateful for any little information he would give her.

As for Jessie and her parents, Karen hadn't pressured Jessie into speaking or opening up, which Jessie was thankful for. Rick on the other hand had kept calling wanting to speak with Jessie, and it had ended up the same; Jessie breaking down and giving the phone to her mother before running up the stairs into her room. For now, Jessie was staying at her mother's home, desperately not wanting to go to her fathers, not wanting to face him just yet. But it was coming soon that she'd have to, and she knew that. Still, she wanted to hold off on it for as long as she could. After all, she had a lot to deal with, such as school. How would she be able to go through school today? Especially since it was the first day, and knowing the school and the suburban city of Evanston, she was sure word had spread in the short time span of the weekend. It would be the big buzz of school for sure. What happened to Katie Singer? That will be what all the students would be asking, and Jessie could hear it already, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Pulling out her left arm, Jessie rolled to her right side and began to look at the ring on her finger. While looking at it, she began to really study it and thought about the meaning. Commitment. There was no doubt in Jessie's mind, she loves Katie. The older girl made her feel whole, like there's nothing to be afraid of in the world as long as she was by her side, Jessie realized as she stared at the heart on the ring. And the hands, Katie explained they meant friendship, and that's what they were; they were each other's best friend as well as girlfriends. For as long as Jessie could remember, she couldn't name a single girl, or anyone for that matter, that she shared that closeness she had with Katie, on the friendship level, even before she realized her romantic feelings. Best friends as well as lovers, that thought brought a small smile to Jessie's saddened face. And finally, the crown; loyalty. For some reason, this symbol brought something heavy into Jessie's chest. It was a tiny little heaviness that Jessie could feel as she unconsciously brought her right hand to her chest and clutched at the shirt she wore. She couldn't figure out why the heaviness came or what it meant, all she knew was that there was a horrible decision she needed to make, but right now, she didn't want to think about that.

Then came a knock at the door that brought her out of her thoughts, "Jessie?" her mom called, "You up, sweetie?" she asked as she opened the door.

Without looking, Jessie responded, "Yeah."

"School's in an hour," Karen said,

"Okay." Jessie put her hand down and rose into a sitting position, looking forward.

"Big day. Junior year."

"Yeah, super special," Jessie replied dejectedly. She rose from her bed finally and walked to her closet opening it half heartedly and stood for a moment, just staring at her clothes.

Karen's heart ached, she didn't know what to do or say to make Jessie feel better. She had offered to let Jessie stay home from school, but her daughter decided against the idea because, "What's the point when I can't visit her anyways?" It was true, Karen had to admit. Martha Singer had made it very clear that Jessie or anyone who wasn't family, except for Tad, was not to visit Katie. With a sigh, Karen said, "Let me know when you're ready to go." Then she gently closed the door, allowing her daughter privacy.

As Jessie walked the halls of Upton Sinclair, there were small hushed whispers and glances all toward her. She stopped at her new locker, which was close to her locker from last year, and just kind of stood there with the door opened. Almost robotically, Jessie put her books into the locker, seemingly trying to give them some form of order, but not really trying.

Just then, a tall body approached her, she saw the student coming from the corner of her eye. Ready to tell the person to back off, Jessie turned her head, ready to bite off their head when she saw the saddened eyes of Tad staring back at her. Her mouth opened in surprise before she said softly, "Oh, Tad. Hey."

Tad smiled a small smile as his eyes looked to the floor before bringing them back up and meeting Jessie's, "Hey. How you doing?"

Turning back to her locker, Jessie wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. All weekend her mother had only asked her that once. How was she really? Shaking her head and almost scoffing, without looking at him, Jessie replied, "Peachy."

"Um," Tad began, almost uncomfortably, "Kyle told me what happened. I'm, uh, sorry you had to go through that."

"Have you visited Katie?" Jessie asked. A strange emotion over coming her. She couldn't describe it, but it almost felt like anger or annoyance. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself, not knowing what was going on inside.

"Yeah," Tad said very sadly.

"Yeah, well," Jessie began, a strange tone evident in her voice, "Katie's mom won't even let me in to see her. I have to sneak in through Kyle."

"Yeah he told me that. That sucks, I'm sorry."

Jessie's heart began to speed and she began to feel very dizzy, but not as if she was going to be sick, but more like she was about to scream and she didn't know why. "Listen, Tad," she said calmly, "I've got to go." She quickly began grabbing the books she needed.

"Okay. Um, if you need anything, or want to talk, just give me a call. Okay?"

"Yeah," Jessie said before closing her locker and speeding into the girl's bathroom.

There she threw her bag onto the floor and put her hands on the sink and gripped hard. She glanced upwards into the mirror and looked into her own eyes. The longer she stared, the angrier she grew, and the desire to scream and hit something against the wall almost became too intense, until other girls walked into the restroom. Without even acknowledging them, Jessie picked up her bag and began walking out, hearing as the door was closing, "Wasn't that the girlfriend?"

'Great,' she thought to herself. Just then, the bell rang, and Jessie pulled out her schedule to see which would be her first class of the day; US History. After looking at the room number, Jessie put away her class schedule and began to haul herself in the direction of her class.

The entire day was boring and miniscule to say the least. Lunch time, Jessie sat alone in the hall under her locker. Tad had offered to accompany her, but Jessie just shrugged him off claiming she wanted to be alone. The rest of the day was painfully slow and Jessie wanted nothing more than to just get out of school and go home and just sleep. All day there were stares in her direction that she mostly was able to ignore. But a person could only take so much before it got ridiculous. As the last few minutes of her last class passed, Jessie glanced out of the window and noticed her father's car waiting in the loading zone. 'Crap,' she cursed in her head. She was not looking forward to facing her father just yet. Then the bell rang and Jessie looked up at the clock unbelieving.

Putting her things into her bag, she made her way out of class and made one last stop at her locker taking her time, wanting to drag out as long as she could. After all, the conversation she is sure to have is not one she is jumping for joy for. In fact, she almost wanted to sneak out the back way of the school and start in a dead run straight to her mother's house. Or to the hospital. Either way, she knew Rick would find her, where ever she was. 'Stop acting so stupid,' Jessie chastised herself as she shook her head. She was acting silly, and she knew it. It was stupid of her to try and run away from the inevitable, she knew she had to face it, face her father and his barrage of questions.

With a sigh, Jessie grabbed the last book and closed her locker shut, ready to meet her father. As she walked down the hall and stepped out of the building, it didn't take long to find her father, standing outside his car looking in her direction. He brought up an arm waving at her for her to notice him. Without waving back, Jessie made her way toward him, almost feeling like some invisible force was trying to pull her back, but she fought it.

Once she made her way to her father, she looked up at him and gave a small, ghost of a smile. He returned it and motioned with his head for her to get in the car. They both entered the car, almost uncomfortably, and settled in. Rick turned on the ignition and began to pull out and onto the after-school-picking-up traffic. He tapped his fingers a couple times on the stirring wheel before finally turning to Jessie, "So, how was school?" he asked casually.

With a slight nod she replied, "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Rick asked, trying not to seem like he was pushing for more information. He desperately wanted to know if Jessie had heard anything, rumors mainly, about what had happened.

"Yeah," Jessie simply replied.

The drive back to the Manning/Sammler household was long, awkward, and nerve wracking. Jessie shifted several times in her seat, all the while wondering why she couldn't go back to her mother's house. Soon, when they finally arrived, Rick answered her unspoken question, "I told your mother I wanted you to stay with me for the week. She fought me on it, but I think you and I need to do a lot of talking."

Jessie turned her head to look at her father; her face was expressionless as she softly said, "Okay." The strange, anxious feeling sparked in Jessie's chest again as her heart beat began to speed up as both her and Rick exited the car and made their way toward the house. Once inside, Jessie sensed no one was home, making her believe that Lily had gone separately to pick up Grace and Zoe and leave the house to Rick and Jessie. Rick walked into the living room, Jessie following him after putting her bag on the floor next to the stairs, and watched her father sit in one of the chairs. He looked up expectantly toward her. Jessie stood for a moment, arms crossed and feet fidgeting, before finally making her way deeper into the living room and carefully sat in a chair across from her father.

After several quiet and awkward moments, Rick finally spoke, "So, have you, uh, visited Katie?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

Jessie shrugged, "Still unconscious."

"Has Kyle said anything?"

"About?"

"About anything? Her condition? The police report?" Jessie shook her head, making Rick sigh. "Listen, Jessie," Rick paused, this was definitely one of the hardest conversations he ever had to have with either of his children, even harder than when he gave Eli sex advice, "I want you to be honest with me, okay? And I'll be honest with you," Jessie nodded and Rick continued, "How long has… This… Your, uh, relationship been going on?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jessie answered, "Almost six months."

For a moment, Rick didn't move. He didn't move, say a word, or even breathe; he was in complete shock at the answer his daughter just gave him. 'Six months? Half a year?' he thought to himself. "You kept this a secret for six months," Rick said as more of a statement than a question. Jessie only nodded at him, which almost sparked anger in him. "How could you keep that a secret for six months?"

"I just," Jessie started, pausing a moment, "I didn't know how to…"

"Jessie," Rick leaned forward, his head lowered and his eyes seemingly piercing, "Are you gay?"

There it was, the million dollar question of the year, and it made Jessie want to throw up. She looked intently at her father, tears already threatening to fall down her face. Clutching her hands into fists, she felt the ring on her finger that she still wore and hadn't removed the entire weekend and looked down at it. Inwardly, she smiled at seeing the ring, with the heart pointing inward toward her, proving her heart belonged to someone.

"Jessie?" Rick asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked back up, her eyes glazed over and her mouth hung opened. "Y-yes," she answered, barely above a whisper.

But it was loud enough for Rick to hear as he rose from his seat quickly and ran both hands through his hair. He clenched his jaw tightly and placed his hands on his hips and walked toward the window, looking outside through the see-through curtains. It was the answer he didn't want to hear, the answer that made everything shatter. 'Is it that bad, really?' he thought to himself, not knowing how to answer his own question. But he couldn't help but wonder if Jessie was absolutely sure of herself. Was she a lesbian? And why was it so hard for Rick to deal? He remembered he had told Lily she would need to deal if Grace had turned out to be a lesbian, but now that the tables had turned, Rick was finding he had to eat his own words.

'No,' he resolved in his head, then made it vocal, 'No." He turned and faced a shocked Jessie, "You're only fifteen, you're too young."

"Dad, I'll be sixteen next month."

"Jessie, what happened with Tad?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Didn't you date him?"

"No."

"See? You need to get out there and date people. You can't just expect that-"

"Dad!" Jessie shouted as she stood up, "No, it's not about dating other people. It's about knowing what my heart wants!"

"How can you know without experience?"

For a moment, Jessie stood there, silent and unbelieving. She shook her head and looked to the floor, silently crying, her heart silently breaking because of how her father, the most important man in the world to her, was acting.

"Jess," he said as he took one step closer to her, "I know that, this will seem unfair," he paused as Jessie looked up at him, her eyes narrowing, "But I think it's best that you not see Katie anymore. At least, not for a while."

The feeling in Jessie's chest grew, almost to a painful degree, "What?" she whispered.

"It's best. We need to get this whole mess straightened out-"

"Mess? My feelings a mess?"

Rick was beginning to grow impatient, "I'm not saying your feelings are a mess. What I'm trying to say is that this whole situation is a mess." Jessie looked at him, glaring, "Look," he took a few more steps toward Jessie, only for her to back up. In all honesty, that hurt Rick a little, "Jessie, Mrs. Singer doesn't want you or anyone else who's not family to visit Katie anyways, and I know Kyle will let you pass-"

"So you're saying I can't visit her? I can't visit my best friend?"

'Jesus, she's beginning to act like Eli,' Rick thought to himself, suddenly missing the old Jessie who wouldn't bark back during an argument. Breathing in deeply and sighing it out, Rick finally decided to admit it, the real reason, what was truly worrying him, "Jessie I don't want that to be you!" he shouted, a little louder than he intended. When Jessie looked at him with a confused expression, he continued, "I don't want you to be where Katie is. I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you," he said, sincerity in his voice. He made eye contact with his daughter, "And if you choose this life style, I can't help but worry that you'll end up exactly where she is now."

Jessie's mouth hung slightly opened as she shook her head in confusion, "Can I go to my room now?" she asked, without looking her father in the eyes.

"Sure," he said, almost defeated as he watched Jessie avoid eye contact and walk through the living room, grabbed her bag, and make her way up the stairs. What he had said was true, he was horribly worried that if this was the life Jessie would choose, then the hospital, or worse, would be where she would end up.

When Jessie finally got up to her room in the attic, she shut the door, dropped her bag, and threw herself onto her bed and hugged her pillow, closing her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought that her father might be right. Over the entire weekend, Jessie didn't want to admit it to herself, but that was her fear too. She was afraid to end up where Katie was. Shaking her head, Jessie refused to accept that idea. Yes, she was afraid, but that wasn't her top priority; Katie and _her_ safety was Jessie's priority. She pulled out her hand that held the ring that Katie gave her, looking at it once again. Seeing the hands, that meant friendship, holding the heart in an almost guarding manner, then the crown, symbolizing loyalty. 'Loyalty,' she thought. It was becoming more and more clear to Jessie what she needed to do.

______________________________________________

"_JESSIE RUN!" Katie screamed as she struggled to get onto her feet, barely being able to do it, as she stumbled forward and fought to keep her balance. The girl began to run, feeling a new wave of adrenaline flowing through her veins. She felt she would be able to run faster than she ever had in her life, faster than in any of her races; just fly through the air. Then she quickly noticed how fast she was catching up to Jessie. Katie learned that, despite Jessie being an excellent fighter, having a black belt in tae kwon do, she wasn't much of a sprinter. In a split second, Katie made the choice of self sacrifice. She decided to slow down and have Jessie run ahead of her, after all, when running for one's life, it doesn't matter how fast one is, as long as they are faster than someone else. With that resolve, Katie slowed down enough to see Jessie actually running faster before she felt a violent pull at her already rustled hair._

"_Oh you little bitch!" one of them men yelled._

_Whoever had pulled her hair, pulled hard and threw her to the ground…_

Kyle Singer sat at his sister's bed side during his break, just as he had done the day before. Only this time, he noticed her head jerk a bit. He rose from his chair and checked her vital signs. Everything had seemed normal. Other than her coma, Katie's signs had stabilized and showed no reason for alarm. Slightly bewildered, Kyle looked back down at his sister and looked at her swollen brow and saw her eyes moving rapidly behind her eye lids. Then it became clear to him, she was having a dream. 'Or possibly a nightmare,' he thought to himself negatively.

_After hitting her head hard against the ground, Katie screamed out in pain and closed her eyes, literally seeing stars. Then she felt rough hands grab her hard by her thin arms and pull her violently up to her feet, making her head swim even faster as a wave of sudden nausea hit her. It was Mustache that grabbed her and was now looking right at her._

"_She sure is a pretty young thing," he said with a grin on his face, making the urge to vomit even more so._

"_She sure is, Jimmy," Baseball Cap added._

'_God, please,' Katie cried in her mind, tears falling down her face._

"_Shame, shame she's one of them. Ain't that right, Jay?" Jay, adjusting his baseball cap, just nodded in agreement._

"_Bring her here," said Flannel._

_Pulling her roughly, Katie's knees gave out from under her, causing her to fall. "Goddammit, dumb bitch!" Jimmy yelled and promptly backhanded Katie, causing her to fall back to the ground. "Come here," he called out to Jay, "Help me move her."_

_Both men moved on either side of Katie and each grabbed an arm pulling her up. They began to walk toward Flannel, dragging Katie. She was barely able to look up and see that the young man, apparently named Kenny, was still on the floor on his knees with his head down. Once the men got close enough to Flannel, they looked at each other, nodded, and threw Katie forward so that she landed right at Flannel's feet. _

_Katie didn't have the strength to lift her head, let alone her upper body. She wondered for a moment where her energy from that adrenaline rush had gone. Then she felt the man kneel down and a hand grab her hair from the top of her head, pulling her head upward…_

The machine measuring the heart rate began to speed up and Kyle watched helplessly as his sister went through this nightmare in her coma. He knew that it was natural, that being in a coma is almost like being asleep, only extremely difficult to wake someone up, and that the brain needs to be monitored, but it still didn't make him any less worried. He checked her heart rate again, though it was faster than it should be, it wasn't critical. All Kyle could do is just hope that his sister moves passed the nightmare and onto another dream.

Just as Kyle had settled back down in the chair, he heard someone walk in. Turning his head he found Amy walking in. Smiling at her Kyle said, "Hey."

Returning the smile, Amy walked to the foot of the bed and picked up Katie's medical clip board that hung at the railing. "Hey," she replied, "How's your break going?" she asked as she read through the chart on the clip board and walked to the machines.

Looking at his sister, Kyle observed she had calmed down, meaning Katie's dream had ended. It pleased him seeing that she was no longer going through some sort of negative ordeal in her mind. Kyle looked up at Amy and said, "She was having a nightmare a few minutes before you walked in."

"Oh?" Amy asked as she marked down Katie's heart rate onto the chart and began to get ready to check her blood pressure.

"Yeah," Kyle said, settling back into the chair, "Seemed like it was kind of bad too. She actually jerked her head."

At that statement, Amy looked up at Kyle with a smile, "That's good. If that kind of reaction keeps up, she should be coming out of her coma pretty soon."

"I know," Kyle replied with a smile.

"Any word on a civil case happening?"

Kyle shifted in his seat, "Well, all Steve said I could say is that they've questioned the kid they arrested. Turns out the kid's uncle was the ring leader."

All Amy did was shake her head in disappoint as she finished checking off everything on Katie's chart and she placed it back on the railing and walked over to Kyle. She stopped and stood next to him and place her hand on his shoulder. About a half second later, Kyle took his hand and crossed it over his body and placed his on top of hers. Amy smiled when she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Doctor Scandale will be in soon to check on her also."

"Okay."

With one last squeeze they gave each other, Amy dropped her hand and walked out of the room, leaving Kyle alone, biting his thumb nail, a habit he was always teased about by Katie. Kyle turned his head slightly hoping to catch a last glance of Amy, but the nurse had already left and Kyle sighed.

It was strange for Kyle at this moment, strange for him because of Amy. They had dated while in nursing school, and it had gotten pretty serious. Serious enough he was considering asking her to marry him. But then, something had happened and things got messed up. They were forced to work together again, however, because of Doctor Stephanie Scandale wanting them two on her team, which Kyle was at first resentful, but now grateful for because it meant they would get to become friends again, and they did. In fact, she became his best friend and closest confidant, allowing him to tell her nearly everything, including things about Katie and her own life. Now, things were beginning to confuse him. He was so sure he was over his romantic feelings for her, but now, seeing how much she's been supporting him through this situation, despite the time duration being so short, he was unsure. But he definitely knew right now was not the time to be thinking about a possible reignited relationship with his current best friend. No, it was not the right time. He had more important things to think about, such as the impeding trial that was looking more and more likely according to Steve, and keeping an eye on Katie and keeping Jessie up to date on her situation.

Sighing, Kyle looked at his watch and found he had two more minutes left on his break. He dropped his arm and leaned his head back for a second and stared up at the ceiling, smiling as he remembered when Katie had visited him in the hospital after breaking his hip, telling him that if he ever got bored, to just look up and count the holes. When Katie had broken her knee cap and she was in the hospital, Kyle had told her the same thing and both laughed. That was one reason they both connected so well, they both had shared a life altering injury.

Kyle smiled one last time and rose from his chair and stretched out his legs. 'Time to get back to work,' he thought to himself. Just as he turned he came face to face with a boy his height, but much darker hair, "Oh, hey Tad," he greeted.

"Hey, Kyle," Tad returned and the boys shook hands. "How she doing?" Tad asked while glancing at Katie.

"Well," Kyle started, "Her vital signs are good, meaning she's stabilized. We really just need to wait for her to wake up," he stared at his sister as he spoke, "Oh!" he exclaimed and turned to look at Tad, "She was dreaming earlier. It seemed kind of intense. It's good because it means her brain waves are normal."

"Good," Tad said with a smile. "I heard if you talk to someone in a coma, they can hear you. That true?"

"Supposedly," Kyle said with a shrug, "It's like a woman who's pregnant. The unborn baby can supposedly hear things and learn to comprehend while in the womb."

"I see," Tad nodded and held up a book, "I figured I read to her. I know she was reading Dracula so I thought I'd just read it to her."

Kyle smiled, "That's cool." Then Kyle looked back at his watch, he was three minutes late," Well, best get back to work. Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks," Tad said with a smile as Kyle exited.

Tad walked to the chair next to Katie's bed and sat. "Hey, Katie," he said, "I brought your Dracula. Your mom gave it to me when I brought up the idea to read to you." He paused at looked at her, his heart breaking as he studied her bruised and swollen face. "You were pretty far into the book, huh?" he asked as he opened the book to where her book mark was, "I'd say, maybe a third of the way. You got passed Lucy's death already." Tad stopped and leaned forward, "You know, I read this book before, and I never got exactly how Dracula was able to bite Lucy so many times. I mean, you told me vampires have to be invited to get into a house, right? According to this," he held up the book, "Lucy never really spoke to him. She was just, like, hypnotized or something. Unless she didn't write it in her diary," he sat back in his chair, "Ah, it's stupid. There are so many versions of vampires, I don't get how you keep up with them," he said and shook his head. Then he opened up the book again, "Well, guess I should read to you now, huh?" He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knee, looked up and smiled one last time at his best friend before looking back down at the book and began to read out loud.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: I HATE the first half of this chapter. I feel like I just wrote anything to just be done with it. But I sort of feel I did something good for the second half. Especially with Tad. I must admit, I LOVE how I ended it with him talking to her like that. I don't know why, but it sort of makes my heart cry a little. Anyways… Feedback??????


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Why is this getting harder and harder for me to write? I don't want to say I'm losing interest but I can't lie when I say I'm losing motivation. Just, please, bare with me. I NEED to write this, if at least for the memory of two fictional, ground breaking, and probably most realistic teenage lesbian (assuming lesbian for Jessie anyways) couple. Can't deny they were very realistic. Jessie's coming out to herself was so me, only I was 12 at the time and didn't exactly have my own Katie. Wow, I really did just share that personal information huh? Oh well…

**Bittersweet Symphony**

One week has passed by since the official school year had started. Each day was painful as Jessie was not allowed to go to the hospital to visit Katie, who had still not awakened from her coma, both because of Katie's mother's request that her daughter only have family visitors and because of Rick's determination to "straighten out Jessie," as Grace so bluntly, and sarcastically put it. It almost emotionally hurt Grace to see Jessie so gray, so emotionless almost. Everyday of the week, when Grace and Jessie would arrive home, Jessie, almost robotically, would go upstairs and stay up there until it was time for dinner. Then she would eat maybe one-third, at most, of her plate before going back upstairs, not to emerge until the next morning. This week long routine almost made Grace ill and so unbelievably upset with Rick, even more so than when he forced Grace to go home during the protest fiasco with the building he designed and was building for Miles Drentell.

However, when Friday came, Grace did receive good news from Tad, who had been trying to find Jessie all day but the new junior was no where to be found. It was during passing the period, right before the last period of the day that Tad hurried to Grace when he saw her, his eyes wide and lit up. Grace lifted an eye brow at him, "Tad, what's up?"

With excitement evident in his voice he replied, "Kyle called me last night. Apparently his father finally convinced his mother to drop that stupid 'family only visitors' thing for Katie. Anyone can go visit her now." He flashed a huge smile that showed all his teeth, then it faltered, "I tried looking for Jessie to tell her but, did she even come to school today?"

With a confused look, Grace answered, "Yeah, she did. She's probably just hiding, wanting to be alone." She hoped Tad would get the hint as she was unsure if the boy had known about Jessie and Katie's relationship.

Tad however, caught onto Grace's tone, so he decided to press, "And why would she want to be alone?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, closing her locker, "She's missing her best friend."

"Like I'm not?" Tad shot back.

"Well, it's different with you," Grace said, becoming annoyed with Tad's seeming ignorance, "You were allowed to see her. Jessie wasn't. I mean, you got to visit her several times this week. Jessie, meanwhile, was stuck at home, either sulking or just roaming like a robot."

Looking down for a second, Tad had a very thoughtful look on his face when he brought his head back up, "She's really hurting, huh?"

Taking in a deep breath then letting it out, Grace replied, "Yeah. She is."

"I guess," he paused, "That's what happens when…" he looked directly into Grace's eyes.

"Yeah," Grace added, "When you…"

"Really…"

"…Really…"

"L-like-"

"Someone," Grace finished.

There it was. Both teens now confirmed that the other knew what was going on between the other girls. Almost relieved, both Grace and Tad smiled, exhaled a breath neither knew they were holding and smiled and chuckled. Grace leaned back against her locker and tilted her head looking up at the ceiling, while Tad looked up, interlocking his fingers and ran his linked hands through his hair and placed them at the back of his head.

After a moment, Tad let out a short laugh, not moving from his position, and said, "Wow, that felt so good," he looked at Grace, dropping his hands, "To know someone else knows I mean."

Not moving, only her head so that she could look at Tad, Grace smiled and said, "I know what you mean. Well, actually, my mom knows, but still," Grace began to ramble, "It's good to know someone other than my mother knows. I mean, like, it's good that they have their friends supporting them, right?"

"Yeah," Tad said with a smile, very glad knowing that Grace knew and was supportive of them.

Then the bell rang signifying they would be late if they didn't hurry and get moving to their last class.

"Uh," Grace started, "So I'll tell Jessie. Hopefully she'll get to visit Katie," she said.

"Yeah, good. Thanks," Tad said before both teens parted ways.

When the final period was over, the bell rang and all the students rushed out of their classes, eager to get home and enjoy their first weekend free from school. Grace quickly stopped at her locker to gather books she needed and put away ones she wouldn't, then continued on toward her car with a small smile on her face. Truthfully, she was eager to tell Jessie the good news Tad had told her.

As the car Grace was borrowing from her mother came into view, she noticed Jessie leaning against the door furthest from her. Just by the way she was holding herself up, Grace could see Jessie was still in her funk. 'Well, hopefully this should cheer her up,' she thought to herself as she reached the driver's door and knocked on the hood of the car causing her step sister to turn around in slight shock. Looking at the younger girl, Grace smiled, "Hey."

"Hi?" Jessie said, slightly weary of Grace's sudden chipper behavior.

Without saying anything else, Grace unlocked her door and got inside and unlocked the passenger side allowing the younger girl inside the car. Once both girls were in, Grace inserted the keys into the ignition but did not turn on the engine. She just turned her head and smiled softly at Jessie.

Rather confused and bewildered by her normally broody and passionately outspoken step sister, Jessie made a quizzical face and looked at Grace in the eyes. "Uh, Grace?" she asked, "Shouldn't we be getting home?"

Grace then smiled a little bigger, "You really want to get home right now?"

Jessie, needless to say, was slightly thrown back by that question, "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Wouldn't you rather do something else? Something you've been wanting to do for a long time?"

"Like?" Jessie was beginning to get slightly annoyed by her step sister.

"Visit your girlfriend, maybe?"

That remark almost made Jessie slap Grace in the face, "You do know her parents told the hospital family only for visiting right?"

'Hehe,' Grace giggled in her mind, "Not anymore."

"What?" Jessie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Grace said as she turned the ignition, and left it, allowing the car to warm up, "Tad told me today. Said he was looking for you because he wanted to tell you that Kyle told him anyone can visit Katie now."

Turning her head away, Jessie was speechless. During the entire week Katie had been in the hospital, she'd only been able to see her twice. The night that the attack happened, and two days later, and that had been it. Then a lump got caught in her throat as the decision she'd been pondering all week came back into her head, and the heaviness in her chest returned. Jessie closed her mouth and furrowed her eye brows and narrowed her eyes as she began to think, 'Is this the right choice?'

Noticing her step sister wasn't speaking and had drifted back into her world of silence, Grace gently nudged Jessie's shoulders, "Jessie?"

Quickly raising her head back up, she met her step sister's eyes, she didn't change her expression however. "Yeah," she said suddenly, "But I need to get something from home first."

"Right now?" Grace questioned, wondering why Jessie wouldn't jump at the chance at seeing her girlfriend, "Can't it wait? I mean, you haven't seen Katie in a while."

Rolling her eyes Jessie replied, "I know. But I'd like to call Kyle and make sure Mr. and Mrs. Singer won't be there."

"Oh," Grace said, 'Makes sense,' she thought. Finally putting the car into motion, Grace skillfully backed out of her parking spot and drove out of the lot and made her way home. The drive back wasn't long, but it did give Jessie more time to think about her impending decision.

Once the girls were home, Jessie walked into the house first, not saying a word and went straight up the stairs and into her room in the attic. Grace decided to go into the kitchen, hoping her mother and step father wouldn't be home, she didn't feel like hearing Rick's thoughts on the whole "Katie-with-Jessie" situation. Frankly, as far as she was concerned, it wasn't _his_ concern who Jessie was with, as long as she was happy, and Grace could see Jessie is. Or at least was before this whole mess began. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her very pregnant mother standing at the island cutting up vegetables.

When Lily heard footsteps enter, she looked up from the celery and smiled as she saw it was Grace. "Hi, Grace," she said.

"Hey, Mom," Grace replied as she walked to and opened the refrigerator. Nothing interested her so she closed the door, turned around, and leaned on it.

"So," Lily began and she continued to cut the celery, "How was your day?"

Nodding slightly, Grace replied, "Good."

"Yeah?" Lily finished the celery and grabbed a carrot and began to peel it.

For a moment, Grace had wondered if she should mention the news about Katie that Tad had shared with her. Grace knew her mother was okay with Jessie being with Katie but didn't know if she'd go off and tell Rick that it was now possible for Jessie to visit Katie. And if her mother did do that, hell would open its gates in the house. 'But then again,' Grace thought to herself as she stood there with her arms crossed, staring at her mother, 'She didn't tell Rick about Jessie and Katie when she found out about them.' Breathing in, Grace decided that she'd tell her mother after reasoning that her mother would be more supportive than anything. Also seeing as how she had fought with Rick earlier in the week helped her decision. "Mom," Grace started, "Tad told me today that Katie's parents took off that family only visitors." She looked at her mother, studying her reaction. To her surprise, Lily made no specific facial expression for a moment, a long moment, then suddenly she cracked a smile.

"That's great," Lily genuinely said, as she put down the knife and stood straight, looking at her daughter. "You planning on visiting her?"

"Well, yeah," Grace said in a matter-o'-fact tone.

"I see."

Sighing, Grace forced out, "What?"

"Nothing. Really, Gracie, nothing." Lily smiled.

Just then, Jessie came into the kitchen ready to speak, when she saw Lily. Her mouth closed as she looked at her step mother with her eyes wide. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, Jessie," Lily replied.

Then, as quickly as she entered, Jessie retreated back and her feet traveling back up the stairs were heard echoing into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Lily said as she turned to Grace.

"What do you think?" Grace asked rhetorically, "Because of Rick, Jessie's seriously uncomfortable. Even with you because she probably thinks you'd tell Rick or something."

"Tell Rick what?" Lily asked.

"Anything. And don't pretend like you wouldn't. You told him when you found her and Katie at her moms that day they skipped."

"Well that's different," Lily said, trying to defend herself.

"How?"

"That was involving school, not personal relationships."

"So you won't tell Rick then?"

"Tell Rick what?!" To say Lily was confused, would be an understatement. 'Teenagers,' she thought to herself, 'They can sure make you confused.'

"Oh my god, Mom!" Grace said with frustration, "About Katie being able to have visitors!"

"Oh," Lily said thoughtfully. Would she tell Rick? At the moment, Lily didn't think she would be able to tell Rick anything on this situation. But then again, she felt so incredibly hypocritical. First she was upset about the possibility of Grace being a lesbian yet accepted Jessie a lot more easily because of the fact that Jessie wasn't her biological daughter, which was what she said to Rick about Grace, despite telling Jessie she viewed her as a daughter. Then the situation with her brother, Aaron and Miriam. Saying that they couldn't be together because they didn't know how to love, the realization she was wrong, and accepting it. 'Too much talk of "love,"' she thought to herself. Truthfully, she was a bit emotionally tired of the whole situation of "love." With a groan, Lily began to speak, "I don't mind if you go to visit Katie. I know she's still your friend so, of course you would visit her. But as for Jessie, Rick made it clear he didn't want her going," she paused and looked at her daughter, "So if she goes, you don't tell me. Got it?" Lily smirked at her daughter.

Grace smiled and gave a small laugh, "Got it, Mom."

With the conversation over, Grace made her way up the stairs and up toward the door that lead to the attic. She stood there and pondered for a moment if she should go up. Quickly she knocked, 'Oh well,' she thought, opened the door and waited for her invitation. Once she heard a "come in," Grace entered, closing the door and walked up the small set of stairs. Once she reached the top, she looked at Jessie, who was sitting on her bed facing away from where Grace was. "Did you call Kyle?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Jessie said, lifting her head, standing, and turning to face Grace. "He said that his parents would be leaving in about an hour or so."

"Great," Grace said, "We can leave then. If you want to, I mean."

Without saying a word, Jessie only nodded and walked to her desk and placed a hand on a small toy dog.

The hour came and went quickly as Grace stood at the front door waiting for Jessie to descend the stairs so that they could go to the hospital. "Jessie, c'mon!" Grace called out as she paced. To be honest, she wanted to hurry because Grace knew Rick would be coming home very soon, and she didn't feel like explaining where she was going and why Jessie was coming with her. That, and she was a horrible liar, Rick would easily be able to see through it.

"Coming!" Jessie called out. Then she appeared, making her way down the stairs.

At the moment she made it to the bottom, Rick walked in, looking surprised to find his daughter and step daughter there at the entrance to the house. Both Grace and Jessie froze where they were and looked at him with wide eyes. "Hello?" Rick said, slightly cautiously.

"Uh, hi," Grace blurted as Jessie just stood there.

When Rick looked at his daughter, he noticed her school bag, "Where are you girls going?" he asked as he closed the door and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Out," Grace said without much thought, though her eyes were still wide and her heart began to pound. 'Damn my anxiety,' she thought.

"Out?"

Closing her eyes, Jessie had enough, she was sick and tired of just being quiet, "We're going to visit Katie!" she shouted.

Rick looked at his daughter surprised. Grace also turned her head in shock, and slight anger, 'What the hell is she thinking?' she thought angrily.

"Excuse me?" Rick asked, "Wait I thought-"

"Her parents are allowing non-family to visit," Jessie interrupted.

"Jessie," Rick began, "I don't think," he paused for a moment, "No, sweetie. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Dad," Jessie tried to plead, "I haven't seen her since-"

"Jessie, no."

"Well you can't stop me from going," Grace said unexpectedly, "And you can't stop Jessie from escorting me either." Grace crossed her arms, proud of herself for defending Jessie. Internally she smiled at the irony of this situation; two years ago, Grace couldn't careless about Jessie, but ever since this whole event began, Grace did begin to feel more and more closer toward her step sister and almost felt the need to defend her and her love life. 'After all,' Grace thought to herself, 'It wasn't too long ago I got shit for liking Dimitri, except from Jessie. Well, except that time in the bathroom but, that was when I was giving her shit for not acknowledging Katie. Goddammit! If I can't love who I want, I'll sure as hell be damned if I can't defend others!' she thought triumphantly.

Jessie turned to her step sister and smiled a small, but thankful smile. However, she knew that this was something she had to do on her own. "Grace?" she asked. When her step sister turned to her she continued, "Can you give me and my dad a few minutes? I want to talk to him alone."

"Sure," Grace said before leaving toward the kitchen.

"Dad," Jessie said almost sounding defeated, "Please. I need to see her."

"Jessie," was all Rick could muster.

"Please. I need to see her one last time."

"One last time?"

"I don't want this to happen to her again so, I'm ending things."

"But what about you being…?" he was unable to continue his question.

Jessie shrugged, "You're right. I'm too young to know anything. I need to grow up and experience things. Right?" She looked at her father carefully. Knowing she was saying exactly what her father wanted to hear.

Nodding, Rick said, "Okay."

And that was it. Without anymore interruptions, Grace and Jessie left the house, got into Lily's car, and began their journey toward the hospital. Along the way, neither girl spoke nor looked at each other, they both just sat in silence.

Once they reached their destination, the girls got out of the car and got their visitors badge. Walking toward Katie's room, Jessie felt almost sick. For a moment, she slowed down, almost not wanting to continue down the hallway. Something about the whiteness of the halls made her sick. White meant clean and sterile, yet at the same time, it meant emptiness.

"Jessie?" Grace said as she looked at the younger girl, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jessie said nodding, "Just nervous."

"Oh."

They continued on, Jessie still looking at the barren walls, making her dizzy and nauseous. She hated the color white, she decided. When she would come to visit her mother, the walls and the floor all looked the same, sans a few walls that had a light blue or tan railing, but the feeling was still the same. It almost made her feel like she was walking down the halls of a mental hospital. Or some setting in a psychological horror film. She almost expected some deranged killer like Michael Myers to pop out from one of the rooms, just like in Halloween II. Though she knew that was impossible.

Finally, they got to the room and Jessie froze, tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. She almost didn't want to go inside. From the corner of her eye, she could see Grace looking at her expectantly and could see the curious and questioning look on her face, wondering why she wasn't pushing the door completely open and walking in. Truth was, she knew once she walked in, that would be the beginning of the end.

Then the door swung fully opened and a surprised Tad stood at the doorway. For a moment, all three teenagers were shocked and confused at each other's presence.

Shaking his head, Tad looked at Grace with a smile then back at Jessie, "Hey," he said addressing both of them

"Hey, Tad," Grace greeted.

All Jessie did was smile and nod her head.

"Uh," he mumbled, "Come on in, I guess." He moved toward the side and allowed the girls into the room that for some reason looked like it was tinted blue.

Jessie looked around before fully entering, noticing the light shining into the room and the rhythmic beeping of a machine somewhere inside. She could only guess it was on the other side of the curtain, along with Katie. Stopping in the middle of the room, Jessie just stared at the curtain, not wanting to walk to the other side. Wanting desperately to turn around and run back home. Her heart pounded in her ears as she clenched her jaw.

"Katie's right over here," Tad said as he walked passed Jessie and stopped at the table in the corner and lifted his arm, pointing it toward the bed.

Grace didn't say anything as she followed him. Once she saw Katie, her eyes went wide and her breathing deepened. She'd never seen anyone so beaten and swollen before. There was, literally, a pain in her chest at seeing Katie, this girl she officially met in her 11th grade English class, this girl who she'd seen in the halls always laughing and smiling, this girl when, before she'd met her, heard about her and how amazing of a runner she was, and finally, this girl that seemed to be kind and gentle to everyone, no matter how much of a "loser" they were.

Seeing Grace's subtle reaction, it made it all the more harder for Jessie to be able to take those few steps and move passed the curtain. But Jessie knew it was time, it was time to face Katie, even if the older girl wouldn't respond. Slowly she walked forward and slowly, the bed, and Katie, were coming into view. Jessie's eyes were focused on Katie as she walked forward, not looking anywhere else but at Katie's battered and bruised face. Though it had been a week, Jessie noticed that, though the cuts were closed, the bruises still looked raw and painful. The swelling was still evident also, hardly went down at all, especially around her jaw.

For almost a full minute, Jessie stood there, just looking. She didn't move for almost and entire minute, and both Tad and Grace stood behind her awkwardly.

"I was, uh," Tad began, "Going to get some coffee. Wanna join me, Grace?"

"Sure," Grace replied, wanting to give Jessie some time alone with Katie.

When both Grace and Tad left the room, Jessie slowly made her way and sat at the chair that was next to the bed and sat. Then she noticed a book on the bed next to Katie's hand. Jessie picked it up and saw it was Dracula. Without another thought, she placed the book on the table that was next to the chair, then grabbed Katie's hand and leaned forward to see her face better. Soon she felt her eyes beginning to sting. Blinking, she chastised herself for the tears that were building; she really didn't want to cry right now. However, she knew it was coming, her crying, since she'd been virtually emotionless all week, letting everything inside her build until the breaking point, which was apparently right now.

But before she could fully break down, Jessie took a deep breath, held it for several seconds, then exhaled. It was time, she decided. Slowly, she lifted her bag, placed it on her lap, and opened it. Almost hesitantly she reached in and pulled out a neatly folded paper. For a moment, she froze, looking at the paper then darting her eyes and looked at Katie's sleeping face. Jessie felt like she wanted to throw up. This was definitely the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life simply because, not only was she about to break someone's heart, but she was about to break her own heart. What made it worse, and made her feel extra weak, was that Katie was unconscious and couldn't even protest.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jessie looked again at Katie and began to speak, "Hey," she managed to choke out, "Uh," she was at a loss for words, "I, uh," she mumbled. Jessie closed her mouth and looked down at her hands that held the note. 'My god this is hard,' she thought to herself, 'Of course, duh, because you're in love with her and you don't really want to- Shut up!' she shouted in her mind. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly and turned her glazed eyes toward Katie, "I'm so sorry. I just," she paused, "I don't want this to happen to you again," she reasoned, "I really don't and if we stay together, it will. I can't let that happen. I'm so sorry." Jessie rose, her eyes completely glazed over, tears ready to fall; slowly she lifted the note and placed it on the table facing Katie. "I love you," she whispered and leaned down, slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Katie's forehead. Then the tears came and she couldn't stop them. She picked up her bag and began to walk out, pausing for a moment she turned back and looked at Katie one last time, and moved on, exiting the room.

_________________________________________________

"_Yeah so, uh," Katie said, nervously, "I like you."_

"_You like me?" questioned Tara Brody, who had grabbed Katie and taken her to a secluded part of the locker rooms. Despite most of the girls already having showered and left, Tara felt better and safer bringing Katie, who had been little less than obvious about her infatuation with the older girl, to the furthest shower stall._

_All Katie could do is nod. Then she looked down at her feet, feeling utterly ridiculous, thinking to herself, 'How could someone as cool as Tara Brody, best long distance runner on JV, even think of me like that?' Up until then, Katie, though she always loved to smile and laugh, had been a bit shy and didn't like to be noticed. Despite being an incredibly good sprinter and recognized for that, Katie had loved to be in the background, watching everyone else._

_Seeing the turmoil the younger girl was going through, Tara smiled and placed a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Hey," she gently said. When Katie finally looked up, sadness in her eyes, "You really need to have more confidence." Then she did something Katie didn't expect, Tara quickly leaned forward and planted her lips onto hers giving Katie her first real kiss. Granted it was in the locker rooms and they had just had track practice, it wasn't the most ideal, but it did give them privacy as most of the girls were already gone._

_Tara had continued to kiss Katie, who was more than welcoming as she was feeling new sensations that she had never known before. It was utter bliss, and pure heaven…._

Katie's eyes began to move rapidly under her eye lids. The skin on her forehead also made movements, despite the swelling that still lingered around her face. The machine measuring her heart rate continued to beep rhythmically…

"_I think we're ready, Katie," Tara had said as she hovered over her girlfriend, both topless in Tara's bed. It was the afternoon and the sun was barely setting, bringing in orange colors through Tara's window._

"_Yeah," Katie agreed as she snaked her hand behind Tara's neck and brought her in, hard, for a kiss._

_Neither girl let easy on their assault on one another as the last remaining articles of clothing were tossed haphazardly onto the floor…_

It was time for Amy to go in and check Katie's vital signs; she walked into the room and went directly to the foot of the bed and picked up the clip board and walked over to the heart rate machine, logging down Katie's heart beat. Furrowing her eye brows, Amy looked again…

_It had been three months into dating, but neither Katie nor Tara felt the same spark they had felt when they first got together. It was almost as if someone had blown out the candle inside each girl. The day it had officially ended, Katie had been in charge with putting away the hurdles and another freshman, who was on the Junior Varsity team, had volunteered to help her. _

_When Katie had first met the girl, she had thought she was cute with her shoulder length brown hair and darkest of brown eyes. The girl was also a lot shorter than Katie, maybe no more than 5ft, whereas Katie, at 14, stood at 5'4" already._

_When both were inside the equipment room, storing away the hurdles, Katie had clumsily fallen, knocking over several hurdles. The other girl, whose name Katie couldn't remember… Dorine… Darla… Daisy… It was something with a D… Dawn! It was Dawn, Katie remembered. Dawn had hurried over to Katie and helped her up. Both girls stared into each other's eyes, and Katie gave a sly smile when she saw Dawn blush. Slowly, Katie leaned down and kissed Dawn, just as Tara walked in…_

Amy noticed Katie's heart rate increase slightly and took note of it. After writing it down, she went on to take her blood pressure…

_The breakup between Katie Singer and Tara Brody was slightly shocking to the part of the school that had known of them, but to the girls, it wasn't a surprise. They had both known, and had been feeling, that they just didn't click anymore. Tara had bid Katie farewell, Katie had thanked Tara for all she'd done, and each girl went their separate way._

_Katie had somewhat dated the other freshman, Dawn, but after a few dates, Dawn proved to be a bit clingy for Katie, she realized. After a few dates, heavy make out sessions, Katie had simply stopped calling Dawn and ignored her during practice. And thus started Katie's need to simply date and "play the field…"_

After Amy had checked off all of Katie's vital signs, she returned the clip board to the railing at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the table when she noticed a note that was neatly folded. Picking up the note, Amy looked at it in her hands…

"_You serious? You got a date with Joanna Franco?" Tad exclaimed as he sat backwards in his chair at his desk facing his bed where his best friend, Katie had been laying on her back._

"_Of course," she smugly replied._

"_Whoa, but aren't you dating that art freak, uh," Tad paused, trying to remember the name of the girl with auburn hair in the art club, "Serena?"_

"_Not exclusively." Katie sat up straight and looked at Tad, "Actually, I really like Joanna."_

"_I think you just like her because she's an aspiring journalist." Tad smirked as he began to toss the football he held back and forth between his hands._

"_Is it bad to like smart girls?" she asked, smirking while pulling up the sleeves of her thin flannel jacket._

_Holding the ball still in his hands, Tad looked at his friend, almost seriously, and said, "You know, smart girls are the hardest to get in bed."_

_Katie held her stare at Tad, cocked one of her eye brows and replied, "I don't try to get them in bed. I just want to see how many I can date." Then, when a realization hit her, she smiled and turned around and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tad, "Like you would know!" _

_Grabbing another pillow, she began to swing it at Tad…_

Still holding the note in her hands, Amy fidgeted wanting to open the letter and see who it was from. One of her faults was that she was nosy, always has been unfortunately, which always got her into trouble with her older sisters and other girls in high school.

Then there was a movement from Katie that Amy noticed from the corner of her eye, making the note in her hand something of unimportance as she put it back on the table and studied Katie's face and eyes…

_Both Katie and Joanna had been an official couple throughout the summer, but Joanna's school schedule and extracurricular activities, such as journalism club and photography club, kept the girl busy and made Katie feel almost left out. _

_One day, in the first week of sophomore year, just as Katie had finished track practice and showered, she came out of the locker rooms, greeted by Joanna. Immediately, Katie recognized the apologetic look on Joanna's face when she walked out and sighed._

"_I'm so sorry, Kitty," Joanna said, her hands together near her chin._

_Swinging her duffle bag on her shoulder, Katie, less than thrilled, asked, "What happened this time?"_

_Carefully, Joanna replied, "Journalism Club is going to the news paper. Sort of like-"_

"_A field trip?" Katie asked, surprised, "You're ditching me for a field trip?" _

"_You've ditched me for your track things!" Joanna shot back._

"_Track meets," Katie said, "And those are once in a while. But they end early enough for us to still go out and spend time together."_

"_Kitty," Joanna said sweetly, walking up to Katie and placing her arms around her neck, "I promise I'll make it up to you." Leaning in, Joanna kissed Katie._

_After a split second, Katie regained her senses and pulled back, "No."_

_Confused, Joanna asked, "No?"_

"_No," Katie repeated, "Not anymore." Katie moved from Joanna's grip, almost half heartedly, "I can't take this anymore. You have too much going on and I don't want to hold you back, but I also don't want to get left behind either. I'm sorry." She walked a few steps before turning back, "Good luck on your journalism stuff. Have fun at the news paper."_

_Katie, though saddened, wasn't hurting as much as she suspected she would. Soon after, she made a bet with herself to date and "break in" as her and Tad put it, as many freshman girls as she could. Hitting on them, charming them, and seeing how far she could go with them, without sex of course as she refused to go _that _far…_

_It wasn't until the fateful track meet, three months into sophomore year, where she broke her knee cap that she finally realized she'd been shallow and unsympathetic to the hearts that she broke during her little two month long date-a-thon with young girls struggling with their own sexualities. She spent a month and a half thinking over her stupid actions all while learning to walk again._

_Then came Sarah Grasso into her life…_

Amy took a close look at Katie's eye lids and saw that her eyes underneath were moving rapidly. Right away, Amy knew that the young girl was having a dream. She widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Katie's head move suddenly, even if it was the tiniest bit…

_Most of Sophomore year, Katie and Sarah were inseparable. Finally, Katie was able to let herself open up, if even a little bit, to someone enough for them to see the real Katie Singer. To know, somewhat, what went on in her head and how her mind worked. During her depression, Sarah was there for Katie. _

_It was then, when she was no longer a track star, she realized that her power over girls really wasn't _her _doing. It was more the appeal of being with a track sensation. That had made Katie feel incredibly stupid for thinking she was being a playgirl, being able to break in confused girls. It also gave her a suspicion that Tad's football appeal was the same as her track appeal, but she didn't have the heart to tell Tad that._

_Still, being with Sarah had opened Katie's eyes. It brought her back down to Earth. Let her know that she couldn't always get what she wanted just because she wanted it and that playing with other people was more than wrong. That by doing so, she probably hurt a lot of young girls who were severely struggling with coming to terms with their sexuality._

_Halfway through the 2nd semester of sophomore year, about three, possibly two months left of the year, when Katie was able to walk again, albeit with a limp, was when Katie had realized she finally found her first love. Sarah also, though Sarah hadn't dated nearly as much as Katie._

_One day, when both of Katie's parents were on business trips for the company they both worked for, some banking business, Katie wasn't sure, that night was the night that she had wanted Sarah to spend the night. That was the night she had truly made love for the first time…_

For nearly five minutes, Amy had stood still, watching over Katie, hoping to catch the girl move again. Internally smiling, Amy knew that the more Katie moved and had brain activity such as dreams, the closer the girl would be to finally waking up from her coma…

_Sophomore year had finished and it was the middle of summer and Katie had still been with Sarah. Unfortunately, Katie began feeling a strain from Sarah, who would nag her about any little thing; from her choice of clothing to the way she wore her hair. _

"_What's wrong with this shirt?" Katie asked Sarah, annoyed._

_Sarah looked at the shirt, then back up at her girlfriend, "You always wear blue. And always wear long sleeve."_

"_So? It's comfortable," Katie said as she looked down at her navy blue, thermal shirt, "There's nothing wrong with it."_

"_Have you even worn that blouse I got you?"_

"_The one with the Happy Bunny on it?" Katie asked, remembering the neon pink blouse. Truthfully, Katie did enjoy the antics of the infamous Hot Topic Happy Bunny, however, neon pink was not a color she was friends with._

_Crossing her arms, Sarah replied, "Yes."_

"_Sarah," Katie said gently, putting her hands on the dark haired girl's waist, "Babe, you know I think Happy Bunny is funny as hell, but neon pink isn't a good color on me."_

_Their fight continued before Katie gave in and apologized. The day they had their worst fight would be the day they had their last fight._

"_I can't believe you think that," Katie exclaimed as the girls entered Sarah's empty house._

"_Because it's true!" Sarah said, walking quickly into the kitchen, not bothering to turn around to see if Katie was following her, "It's so true, so don't deny it."_

"_I wasn't ignoring you, Sarah," Katie defended herself._

"_You so were!" Sarah shouted, facing Katie, "Every time when we're out, and someone you know comes up to you, you always ignore me and start talking to them."_

"_It was Tad. Tad is my best friend."_

"_Why am I not your best friend?"_

_Katie was quiet for a moment, then she shook her head and continued, "Okay, let me rephrase that… He's my longest friend."_

"_No, answer me. Why am I not your best friend? Because we're girlfriends and there's some rule I wasn't aware of?"_

"_No, it's not that," Katie tried to defend herself, trying not to trip over her words, "Tad and I… He… We… We've known each other almost our entire lives-"_

"_So that means he's more important than me?"_

"_Okay, stop putting words in my mouth."_

"_I'm just saying what your too chicken to say!" Sarah stared hard at Katie, placing her hands on the kitchen island that separated the girls._

_Katie began to grow angry, "See, this is your problem! You always do this! You always nag me. All I ever hear from you anymore is 'bitch bitch bitch.' It's enraging!" Katie turned away from Sarah, took a deep breath and turned back around._

"_You want to know why I nag?" Sarah asked venomously._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have no direction." Sarah saw that the words stung Katie. "You are so scared to plan things, all you ever want to do is just stay where you are in your little damn comfort zone. It sickens me."_

"_Fuck you, Sarah." Then Katie turned and walked out on her, slamming the door on the way out…_

It had been perhaps 10 minutes since any major movement. Amy looked at her watched and sighed, knowing she needed to get back to the nursing station. She figured she'd tell Kyle about all the activity when she saw him. For now, however, she needed to resume her work. Smiling at the young girl, Amy turned and walked out of the room…

"_Mmm, this is so nice," Jessie said, once she was able to keep her lips off of Katie's for a moment, "It's also so cliché."_

_Looking around their surroundings, the school basement, Katie did have to agree, "Yup." Turning back to look at Jessie, "But there's a reason why, making out in the basement at lunch is cliché, because it's awesome." Katie captured Jessie's lips with her own again, gently pressing her body against the younger girl, who was being pressed against the brick wall…_

Once again, Katie's eyes began to move frantically beneath her eye lids…

"_Ouch!" Katie shouted, "Crap, ouch!" she shouted again, holding her hand that she had just burned on the stove._

"_Hurry, uh, run it under warm water!" Jessie exclaimed._

_Without wasting time, Katie hurried to the sink and turned on the warm water and stuck her hand there. She held her hand for several seconds, the pain barely subsiding. "Do you have any aloe vera?"_

"_I think so," Jessie said, "Stay here." The younger girl turned and ran off to the stairs and into her mother's bathroom. _

_Some time later, Katie removed her hand from the running water and dried it off with a paper towel. When she examined her hand, she saw the area which touched the hot metal was glazed over and red. _

"_Here," Jessie said behind Katie, making the older girl jump a little, "Found some." Quickly, Jessie removed the cap and place a little cream on her fingers and began to rub it on the burn area. "Does it hurt?"_

"_A little," Katie replied, "But I know what can make me feel better," she said with a sly smile._

"_Oh?"_

_Katie leaned forward, her hand forgotten, as she kissed Jessie. Both girls beginning to forget about the dinner they were making…_

The heart rate machine began to beep faster and Katie's eyes continued to move…

"_Okay, seriously, I'm bad at video games," Jessie said with a smile as she looked from the controller in her hands, to her girlfriend._

_Laughing, Katie sat on her chair right behind Jessie, putting the younger girl between her knees, "Relax, Jess. It's just a game. Nothing huge. Don't tell me you never played with your brother?"_

"_He played basketball, not Virtual Rally."_

_Katie laughed again, "Okay, fine. But just try. It's fun. Oh and, no pressure, but you're playing on my file so please don't screw up my record."_

_With a shocked look, Jessie turned to stare at Katie._

"_I'm just kidding," Katie said, laughing as she kissed her girlfriend…_

Katie's fingers jolted several times, her head slightly turned, and barely, her eyes flickered…

"_JESSIE RUN!" Katie screamed as she struggled to get onto her feet, barely being able to do it, as she stumbled forward and fought to keep her balance. The girl began to run, feeling a new wave of adrenaline flowing through her veins. She felt she would be able to run faster than she ever had in her life, faster than in any of her races; just fly through the air. Then she quickly noticed how fast she was catching up to Jessie. Katie learned that, despite Jessie being an excellent fighter, having a black belt in tae kwon do, she wasn't much of a sprinter. In a split second, Katie made the choice of self sacrifice. She decided to slow down and have Jessie run ahead of her, after all, when running for one's life, it doesn't matter how fast one is, as long as they are faster than someone else. With that resolve, Katie slowed down enough to see Jessie actually running faster before she felt a violent pull at her already rustled hair._

"_Oh you little bitch!" one of them men yelled._

_Whoever had pulled her hair, pulled hard and threw her to the ground._

_After hitting her head hard against the ground, Katie screamed out in pain and closed her eyes, literally seeing stars. Then she felt rough hands grab her hard by her thin arms and pull her violently up to her feet, making her head swim even faster as a wave of sudden nausea hit her. It was Mustache that grabbed her and was now looking right at her._

"_She sure is a pretty young thing," he said with a grin on his face, making the urge to vomit even more so._

"_She sure is, Jimmy," Baseball Cap added._

'_God, please,' Katie cried in her mind, tears falling down her face._

"_Shame, shame she's one of them. Ain't that right, Jay?" Jay, adjusting his baseball cap, just nodded in agreement._

"_Bring her here," said Flannel._

_Pulling her roughly, Katie's knees gave out from under her, causing her to fall. "Goddammit, dumb bitch!" Jimmy yelled and promptly backhanded Katie, causing her to fall back to the ground. "Come here," he called out to Jay, "Help me move her."_

_Both men moved on either side of Katie and each grabbed an arm pulling her up. They began to walk toward Flannel, dragging Katie. She was barely able to look up and see that the young man, apparently named Kenny, was still on the floor on his knees with his head down. Once the men got close enough to Flannel, they looked at each other, nodded, and threw Katie forward so that she landed right at Flannel's feet. _

_Katie didn't have the strength to lift her head, let alone her upper body. She wondered for a moment where her energy from that adrenaline rush had gone. Then she felt the man kneel down and a hand grab her hair from the top of her head, pulling her head upward._

_His face was a few inches from hers, close enough she could smell cigarette on his breath, making her dizzy. Then she felt herself being pulled up by her hair, however, she didn't have the strength to get to her feet. It didn't matter though. Her vision blurry, her hearing plugged, all she was able to feel was this incredible sting at her abdomen. Letting out a scream, Flannel dropped Katie down to the ground and promptly kicked her._

_Blood began to drip from the corner of Katie's mouth as she lay there, breathing difficulty. She felt someone grab her shirt and lift her body up off the ground slightly. "Give her a good blow, Dave!" someone yelled, Katie wasn't sure who. Then she felt this Dave's fist collide with her face, more specifically her cheek bone, and she fell to the ground again. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for Katie, especially as she tried to cover her head with her arms while the men all began to beat her; kicking her, punching her, anything they could do. She was certain she felt the same stinging… No, stabbing sensation she had felt earlier, several times._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Katie could see nothing but dim little white spots and hear nothing but muffled sounds. The beating stopped and she could hear something. What is that? What is that_ annoying beeping sound…

Shooting her eyes open, taking in a deep breath, Katie finally woke and was terrified. She felt so lost and so delirious; she had no idea where she was nor how she got there. Wanting to take a huge breath, she found she couldn't open her mouth, causing extreme pain throughout her head and down her neck. She shut her eyes tightly closed, tears of pain still sneaking through. Feeling herself tensing, Katie tried to calm herself as her breathing became erratic through her nose. The machine next her continued to beep and continued to increase the rate of the beeping. Katie wanted to get up.

'What the fuck happened?!' she screamed in her head.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: I hated the first half, liked the second half. Katie finally woke up, and she's got a mouth on her! So, did anyone like the background I gave Katie? Hope it wasn't too, uh, pimpish? Wow, 8000 plus words this chapter has. My record yet! Go me… Honestly… It's getting harder and harder for me to write this… I don't wanna stop it!!! DAMMIT…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Nothing witty this time. Let's just say I'm winging it with the morphine. I am very unsure about the dosage strength so… If it's wrong or something's off, forgive me.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

'Oh my god! What happened?!' Katie shouted in her mind. She was only able to breath through her nose as moving her mouth caused her tremendous pain. Looking around, she realized she was in a hospital room, and when she calmed down a little more, she turned her head and found a heart rate machine and realized she was hooked onto it. Needless to say, she was in shock and tried very hard to stay calm. When she tried to call out to someone, again she felt she couldn't move her mouth, something was preventing her from opening her jaw. Pain shot through her entire body, her jaw being the epicenter.

'My mouth,' she thought, 'Why can't I move my mouth?' She moved her head about, causing more pain to travel through her body and tried lifting her arms, only to find them incredibly, and unbelievably heavy. 'Damn, what's wrong with me?'

Unable to lift her hands, using her fingers, she dragged her right arm to the railing in search for a specific remote. Katie remembered after her knee surgery, the hospital had hooked up a remote to her I.V. bag that would allow morphine to be injected if she ever felt intense pain, and right at this moment, Katie felt like morphine sulfate would be her best friend in the entire universe if she could just find that little remote.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to Katie, who was in tremendous pain, her hand finally found the little object she was looking for, 'Oh sweet, mama, I found you!' she exclaimed excitedly in her mind as she gripped the object with her weak hand and pressed the button. Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she expected to feel a wonderful and heavenly numbing sensation within seconds, but it never came. Confused, she tilted her head back up, straining her neck in the process, barely lifting her hand, she continued to press the button again, and again.

'Dammit!' she mentally shouted. Apparently this button wasn't linked to anything that would release morphine, 'Then what the hell does this goddamn button do?' She pressed it again.

After the 8th, possibly 10th time she pressed it, Katie angrily threw the remote over the railing and hit the bed, causing herself more unintentional pain. She closed her eyes again as tears seeped through, and gripped the bed sheets. Knowing she needed to calm herself down, Katie tried to focus on her breathing.

Not 30 seconds and a nurse came running in, who Katie vaguely recognized, and went directly to Katie's side.

"Katie? Can you hear me?" Amy asked, looking directly into Katie's eyes. The younger girl looked back and nodded her head vigorously. "Are you in a lot of pain?" Again, the younger girl nodded while she squirmed, closing her eyes tightly, emphasizing her pain. "Of course you are," Amy mumbled, upset with herself that she would ask such a seemingly absurd question, though in retrospect, it was common to ask that question, even if the answer was obvious, "Just hang on, I need to get Dr. Scandale." Quickly, Amy ran out of the door and frantically looked in each direction. Turning to her left, she found the doctor jogging toward her. Amy began to jog to meet the doctor halfway.

"She wake up?" Dr. Scandale asked. Both women jogged back toward the room.

"Yes, and she's hurting. Bad," Amy answered as both women hurried into the room to find Katie still laying in the bed, her knuckles almost white from gripping the blankets.

Without hesitation, Dr. Scandale looked at Katie and asked, "Are you allergic to any medications?" When Katie shook her head no, Dr. Scandale turned back at Amy and said, "Get me 5cc of Morphine Sulfate, and a piggy bag for the machine, STAT!"

The young nurse nodded and ran back out of the room. Dr. Scandale looked back at Katie, who she could tell was in pain. "Katie? Have you been awake long?" she asked, looking directly into Katie's eyes. The girl shook her head. "Do you remember how you got here?" Again, Katie shook her head. Dr. Scandale observed Katie's face, taking note that the girl's jaw was still swollen and that the bruises on her face were still dark, but not as before. The swelling around her forehead had gone down a lot, but there were still bumps that were slightly red. 'She is healing though,' Dr. Scandale mentally noted.

Just then, Amy came back in with a covered syringe, and an I.V. piggy bag, "Here, Doctor," she said as she handed her superior the syringe.

Taking it, Dr. Scandale replied, "Thank you." She uncovered the syringe and flicked it with her finger, making sure to get all the air bubbles to the top, then pressed the plunger up slightly, releasing the air bubbles, taking care, knowing that if any large air bubbles were left, it could be harmful to any patient. Slowly, she turned back to Katie, "I'm going to inject you with a pain killer now, okay?" Katie nodded, the doctor continued, "Okay. This might sting a little, but pretty soon," she paused as she skillfully injected Katie's right arm, "You won't care." When she inject all the contents she carefully and quickly pulled out the syringe, covering the injection site with a ball of cotton and allowed Amy to place a band aid. She then covered the needle of the syringe and disposed of it in the nearby sharps container before looking back toward Katie with a gentle smile. Taking notice that the teen was already beginning to feel the effects of the drug, Dr. Scandale furrowed her eye brows and looked back at Amy and locked eyes with the nurse. Both professionals shared the same feelings of sadness at seeing this young girl suffer. Looking down at Katie again, Dr. Scandale gently said, "We're going to call your family now. I know Kyle has been driving himself crazy waiting for you to wake up." But Katie didn't respond, all the young girl did was blink a few times before closing her eyes completely and falling into a light sleep.

It truly pained Dr. Scandale to see Katie Singer in this position. She had met the girl only a few times, but had liked her. Not only was she the younger sister of one of her best nurses, but she was just a polite ball of energy, every time she had met the girl at some hospital function, or just when she would just randomly would visit her brother.

"I'm, um, going to call Kyle. Tell him Katie came out of her coma," Amy said, as she walked out of the room.

Dr. Scandale stood there for a moment, still looking down at Katie, tears building in her eyes. Quickly, however, she closed her eyes and rubbed away any water that had snuck out with the back of her hand. This whole situation, as little information as she had, reminded her of an incident more than 30 years earlier involving her little brother who was picked on simply because the bullies at their school had nothing better to do and just randomly picked him as their target, and was also badly beaten. Back then, Dr. Scandale couldn't do anything for her brother except cry and wish that karma could come back and bite those boys that had hurt her brother in the ass, but right now, she vowed to help Katie Singer in any way she could. Sure she didn't know the entire story behind why she was targeted for that kind of assault, all she knew was that it was a group of men that had beaten her, but she didn't care for the reason. All she cared about was taking care of and monitoring her patient, doing all she could in her power that the teenager will make a full recovery.

Just then, a young boy, taller than the doctor, ran in the room, having stains of spilled coffee in his shirt and pants, from the look of it, the spillage was recent. His eyes wide, his head darting between Katie and Dr. Scandale. He opened his mouth and made incoherent noises before shaking his head and finally speaking, "She woke up?"

Looking at the young boy, recognizing him from visiting Katie so many times this week and she smiled, "She did." He looked back at Katie, then back at the doctor with a confused face. At this, Dr. Scandale couldn't help but let out a small laugh, knowing the boy was confused that Katie was asleep and not awake as he had believed. "It's just a cat nap," Dr. Scandale clarified. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been able to, under law, discuss her patients with anyone as long as the patient was conscious, but she decided to go with her gut feeling, which has yet to fail her, with letting the young boy in on a little bit of confidential information, "I gave her a pain killer. It made her a little drowsy, but trust me, she did regain consciousness."

The boy, Tad, put the nearly empty cup of coffee on the table and walked to the chair next to the bed and sat, his eyes never once leaving Katie. Slowly he a hesitant hand on top of hers and leaned in. "Katie?" he whispered, "Katie, can you hear me?" Katie's eyes fluttered a little, opened about half way and stared directly at Tad before closing again. When she looked at him, Tad froze. An enormous lump grew in his throat yet he was so excited and felt the excitement in the pit of his stomach and couldn't help but allow the smile on his face to grow. He looked up at the doctor, his hand not leaving Katie's, and smiled even bigger.

Looking at the sight, it warmed Dr. Scandale's heart. Seeing them, Tad and Katie, in this position was a mirror imagine of herself and her brother all those years ago. "I'll leave you two alone," she said and walked off, fighting back tears of a memory, and of the scene before her.

Turning back to his friend, Tad moved his other hand and moved hair away from Katie's face, taking care not to touch her bruises or cuts. "Katie?" he whispered again.

A noise escaped Katie's lips and her entire body moved. Her eyes fluttered open again. At first, she looked around the room, seemingly confused, then turned and looked at Tad. The confused expression in her eyes still evident. Now, with the morphine in her veins, Katie couldn't really feel anything, nor could she completely comprehend things. All she knew was that she was in a hospital, she couldn't move her mouth, and Tad was next to her, holding her hand. 'And are those tears in his eyes?' Katie mentally asked herself, 'Was he crying? Why?' Katie looked at her friend, the corners of her lips barely forming a ghost of a smile, and she spoke, without moving her jaw of course, "Taaaad…" she said, her voice low and raspy, "So saaaaad."

Tad looked at Katie, his eyes wide and full of shock, he was speechless. His mouth hung open and tears finally began to fall from his eyes as he finally regained his voice, "Katie!" he exclaimed and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "God, we were so worried," he said through his tears, his voice cracking, "I came to see you. Every day, Katie. Kyle too. And your parents and Steve."

'Everyday? How long was I out?' Katie mentally thought.

The confusion she was feeling must have shown in her eyes as she looked at Tad because, after clearing his throat and wiping his eyes with his free hand, he looked back at Katie and said, "Katie, you've been unconscious for a week."

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Katie screamed in her mind, her eyes growing wide. She couldn't believe she had been in a coma for a week. But how did she get in one in the first place? Katie turned her head slightly away from Tad's gaze and began darting her eyes around the room before closing them, furrowing her eye brows in frustration at her inability to remember what had happened.

Trying desperately to recall the events, Katie slowed her breathing, tightened her grip on Tad's hand and relived her memory of the day of her date with Jessie. 'C'mon,' she mentally said. The morphine moving about was clouding her memory, but she tried on. She remembered picking up Jessie in her Jeep. Then there was dinner at Scabbia Ferro's with Russell as their waiter, 'Ha ha, he was such a smart ass,' she thought. Skimming over the dinner, her memory went to the play they saw, remembering Jessie holding her hand. Afterwards, she drove somewhere, 'But where did we go?' she mentally asked herself, 'We drove, I remember that. But where? Trees, lots of… Right! The park! The view…" Then she smiled when she remembered showing Jessie all her track & field memorabilia and simply wowing Jessie with it. Then of course, the inevitable kissing in the car. After all, it is always a little kinky to make out in cars; Katie smiled again. 'But then what happened?' she wondered. Again she tightened her grip on Tad's hand, knowing this would be the hardest to remember. Both because it must have been right before she blacked out, and also, most likely, her mind subconsciously is blocking it from her. Regardless, Katie dug into her mind, trying to recall the events. Bits and pieces flashing across her mind, remember four men yelling homophobic remarks toward her. Then running with Jessie… But then she stopped and then there was nothing else she could remember, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her mind to recall those memories. Finally she gave up and relaxed her head in her pillow and opened her eyes again, looking around the room with fuzzy vision before turning her head slightly and landing her eyes on a fuzzy Tad.

Then a thought struck her; "Jeesss?" she said, expanding the name.

At this, Tad shifted almost uncomfortably, slightly lowering their hands from his face. Slightly leaning in, he began to speak, "Um, she, uh… She was here. A little while ago actually. But," he paused and gulped. In the back of his mind, he knew what happened. Just as he and Grace had gotten coffee, Jessie came running out tears in her eyes demanding for her and Grace to go. Needless to say, Tad was confused and when he asked why she'd want to leave when they had barely arrived, she couldn't give him a straight answer leaving him to believe that she couldn't handle the situation. "But she left," was all he said.

"Oh," Katie whispered.

A few minutes later, Katie had falling into a light sleep again and Tad had stayed right by her side. It had only been maybe 15 minutes, possibly even less since he'd walk into the room with her out of her coma, but he felt like a giant leap of time had passed, and he was happy. Then, suddenly, the entire Singer family, both parents and both brothers, came running into the room, each one of them, especially Martha Singer, looking frantic.

"Tad!" Liam Singer exclaimed, "She's awake?"

Standing up, Tad took Liam's hand and shook it, just as he always had since he and Katie became friends, "She woke up from her coma, but I guess the pain killer, or whatever, kind of knocked her out. But she is awake," Tad explained.

Then Katie began to stir and all noise and movement in the room stopped as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing fuzzy shapes, people shapes. Her vision took a few moments but eventually it cleared enough that Katie could clearly see the tear ridden faces of her parents and of her brothers. Though she was incredibly happy at seeing her family, and Tad, whom she always viewed as a third brother anyways since they'd known each other for years, there was a bit of disappointment and sadness that she didn't see Jessie. Still, the logical side of her, no matter how much morphine clouded her mind, she knew that Jessie would have been here had it not pained the younger girl to see Katie in that position. So for that, Katie didn't mind so much that her girlfriend wasn't there.

For now, she decided to indulge in the moment, "What's… Wroonng?… Men… Don't… Cryyy." The corners of her mouth formed into a tiny, ghost of a smile. Everyone was able to see the humor behind her eyes.

"Crazy Kaitlyn. Always gotta be making jokes," Steve said with a small chuckle.

"She wouldn't be her if she didn't" Kyle added.

"That's a Singer for ya," Liam said.

Tad stood still for a moment, his head tilted and leaning downward looking at Katie, their eyes meeting. The corner of one side of his mouth cocked upward and formed a crooked smile as he softly said, "Wouldn't have her any other way."

Several hours later, much past visiting hours, the Singer family, plus Tad, had decided to call it a night. It was nice being able to visit Katie and having her actually respond, if even by simple blinks of her eyes or nods as talking hurt her a bit. Right before they left, Steve Singer had mentioned to his father about the upcoming case involving his sister. The information didn't quite settle well with his father, but Liam Singer knew it needed to be done. He cringed slightly at the thought of having to explain to his wife the deal that was made involving Kenny Murray and a pending civil trial that will surely be the talk of the town. And possibly reach the metropolitan city of Chicago. Though he wasn't sure he would want that kind of media attention for his family, he knew that these men that had the intension of killing his daughter needed to pay dearly.

After her family had left, Katie settled into her bed making herself comfortable, or as comfortable as she could be, considering her right arm and left leg were in a cast and her jaw was wired shut. It almost annoyed her that she wasn't able to talk much since, as anyone who knew her would confirm, Katie Singer loved to talk. However, knowing about the pending trial, it made Katie nervous. She didn't care if she was outed, she was open about her sexuality anyways, but what she was mainly worried about was Jessie. She didn't want Jessie getting any negative attention because of this. Knowing that her younger girlfriend was emotionally fragile, Katie knew that the circus that would ensue might be too much for Jessie and her family. But as her brother said, it was necessary to see those men would pay for their crimes. 'Besides,' Katie thought to herself, 'I'm probably not the first person they've attacked.' It was a very possible truth.

Spending several minutes, possibly a half hour, Katie couldn't find sleep. The morphine, though dulling the pain immensely, didn't help her sleep. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. There was a terrible rock in her belly and her mind seemed a bit cloudy. Not in the drugged sense, just simply a feeling that seemed like it wanted to haunt her. Sighing out of her nose, Katie closed her eyes again and leaned her head in her pillow trying to count sheep.

It didn't work. Frustrated, Katie shot her eyes open and brought up her left hand slightly and formed her hand into a fist, slamming it onto the bed. Immediately she regretted the action as pain short through her arm. Katie shut her eyes tight, sealing in tears of pain, refusing to let them out.

After a few moments, the sharp pain subsided and Katie opened her eyes, which were slightly glazed over and had a tint of irritation. 'It's pointless,' she thought, 'I'm not going to sleep. I was asleep for a week so I don't really need to catch up.' Not knowing what to do or how to solve her problem, she kept glancing around the room. 'I wonder how Jessie's doing?' she thought.

Finally, she turned her head almost completely to her left and settled. When she focused her eyes, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before; a note. It was odd that no one else had noticed it either. 'They were just busy being happy that I woke up,' Katie mentally reasoned. Slowly, and almost painfully, Katie reached out with her left hand to the small table that stood next to her bed. Her arm was heavy and her hand was shaky but after a few moments, some long and painful seconds, Katie reached and grabbed the note between her index and middle fingers and brought it slowly back to herself. There were small beads of sweat on her forehead. It amazed her that such a simply act like reaching of a paper would require such effort and would be so difficult.

For a few moments, Katie just laid there, her eyes closed while her head spun. She clutched the letter in her hand as it lay on her abdomen. It was very surprising that doing such a simply task wore her out so much. After a couple minutes, Katie could finally focus again and the room stopped feeling like it was spinning.

Using her one good arm, she brought up the note and immediately recognized the hand writing. It was a note from Jessie, which made Katie smile. Slowly, yet eagerly, Katie began to unfold the note, having only slight difficulty as she was only using her left hand, being right handed. It was difficult, and annoying, but Katie did manage to finally open the letter which had been folded a bit too neatly. 'Jessie and her neuroticism,' Katie thought, and smiled thinking of her girlfriend's quirkiness.

Once the note was opened, Katie began to early read it, only to find the first three words had made her heart stop beating. For a moment, all Katie could do was simply stare at those three words, "_I'm sorry, but…"_ Katie knew from experience that those words never meant anything good, not in that order and especially not in letter form. Swallowing the enormous lump in her throat, Katie began to breath hard and continued reading, her eyes stinging more and more with each word.

_______________________________________________________________

After visiting Katie and leaving the letter, the heaviness in Jessie's chest consumed her into darkness. Her eyes weren't a bright crystal blue anymore, they were simply a shadow of their former glory. Jessie's once porcelain skin was now ghastly and pale. She was in her attic, and sat on the side of her bed, facing her book case just staring, not at the piece of furniture, but through it, all while in the dark with only the moonlight outside giving any bit of light into the room. It was almost as if she wasn't even looking at anything in general, but just staring into nothing. 'Because that's what I am,' Jessie thought, 'Nothing.'

It wasn't that she was nothing without Katie. It would be insane for Jessie to say that as it was much more complicated than that. Jessie did something she never wanted to do, she hurt Katie in many ways. She was responsible for Katie's injuries and now, once Katie wakes up, she would be responsible for her heart break. For Jessie to do this to someone who loves her, it was unforgivable. 'I deserve this,' Jessie mentally affirmed 'This, what I'm feeling. It's all me.'

A street light outside turned on and illuminated the book case giving it color and almost personality as the shadows and light formed an almost demented, yet saddened expression and just seemed to stare at Jessie. Was it mocking her? Was it telling her how Katie will feel once she reads the letter?

Shaking her head almost violently, Jessie exclaimed, "No!" then slammed her fists into the bed beside her thighs. Her head was tilted downward and her eyes looked piercingly at her book case, staring at the face that was staring back at her. A wind outside blew and moved branches from the tree in front of the window. The shadows of the branches made the face on the book case move. It seemed like it was crying. Was it crying? Or was it laughing?

"It's laughing," Jessie said out loud. Clenching her jaw, Jessie growled out, "Stop laughing at me." The wind outside blew again, and once again the face on the book case moved and slightly shifted bringing the mouth down. "What? Did I hurt your feelings?" Jessie asked almost sarcastically. Then the wind stopped and the face changed yet again. This time, the eyes looked right into Jessie's and the expression was seemingly accusing her. It was too much for Jessie as she jumped up and sprung to her feet, "I know!" she shouted, "I know! It's my fault! It's my damn fault!" She held out her right arm and pointed at the face in the book case, "You know it! I know it," she exclaimed as her hand went to her chest, "Stop telling me!"

Jessie turned around, putting her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes and her temples. That pesky boulder in her stomach, that damn lump in her throat; it was all irksome! She turned back to face the book case, and there it was still, The Face. It still looked at her accusing her, The Face was still accusing her. "Isn't it enough?" she asked while taking slow steps toward it, "Isn't it enough I admitted it? Just stop looking at me!" She stopped moving and looked. Still, The Face had not changed its expression. "Stop," Jessie said low, "Looking," she began walking again, "At," she was almost there, "ME!" she screamed as she grabbed onto the corner and knocked the entire thing over and began to kick the side all the while, hot tears were streaming down her face. "There! See?!" she screamed looking down at the back of the book case.

Turning around, she saw on an old clothing rack The Face had moved. It changed its expression but it was still there, taunting her. It was among old clothes belonging to Lily and just kept staring at her, this Face. Jessie clenched her fists and her jaw and stared hard at The Face, which just simply looked back at her and, with the help of the wind blowing the branches outside, grinned at her. With a scream, Jessie ran at the rack, grabbing several pieces of clothes, she ripped them off and threw them about, not caring where they landed before grabbing the rack and knocked it to the ground.

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Sorry it's a little short, though not much shorter than my first couple chapters, haha. But oh man… Jessie isn't crazy, per se. She's just incredibly pissed/angry/sad/anxious. She just doesn't know what to do and she's pretty much broken her own heart. Oh and this chapter is totally dedicated to WonderousPlaceForAnEcho for leaving me such awesome reviews that kicked me back into gear! Must admit, one of her reviews kind of gave me the ending so… Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Oh how badly I WISH I owned ABC so I would have kept both My So-called Life and Once & Again on the air. Sadness that I don't own it. Don't own the name of Bittersweet Symphony either.

Author's Note: So, I'm going to use "The Movie Format" for this chapter again. I want to get a lot done here. And yes, Dr. Scandale says "okay" a lot… It's sort of a strange thing I noticed at the hospital I work at.

**Bittersweet Symphony**

_**At The School**_

It was now Monday and Jessie had spent the weekend with her mother; during the entire time of which Grace had spent it worrying about her step-sister since her breakdown Friday night. It was lunch time and Grace had yet to see Jessie in the halls, or in the cafeteria. She had just begun to suspect the other girl hadn't shown up for school until she caught a glimpse of her walking out of the girls restrooms and quickly making her way toward the library. Curiously, Grace wondered why Jessie was being aloof.

She was just about to make her way toward Jessie's direction until she felt a hand tapping at her shoulder. Turning around, Grace was met face to face with Tad. Her eyes widen slightly and she furrowed her eye brows, "Tad? Hi?" He didn't look like his flirtatious self.

"Listen," Tad said, something in his voice Grace couldn't quite place the emotion, closest thing she could say was anger, but not enraged anger, more like disapproving anger, "I can't speak to Jessie right now, but when you see her, tell her Katie's awake. And heart broken." With not another word, Tad turned and began walking away.

"What?" Grace asked, confused, "Wait!" she called out, running toward the boy. Tad not even bothering to turn to face her, "Tad, wait!" Grace exclaimed again. When she got to his side, she had to push herself a bit more to keep up as he didn't slow down. Given that he was much taller than her, his stride forced Grace to walk a bit faster. "What do you mean she's awake and heart broken?"

Tad then stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at Grace; his normally beaming eyes showing fire, "Ask Jessie why she ran out of Katie's room, crying." Then he began walking again in powerful steps, his body language telling Grace that their conversation was over.

Turning her head down the hall in the direction her step-sister had gone, Grace wondered what Tad was talking about. She had a suspicion, but she wanted confirmation. 'Why the hell would Jessie do that?' Grace mentally wondered. Her mouth hanging open slightly, Grace began walking toward the library, also giving herself hard and powerful strides, determined to find Jessie and confirm what the younger girl had done.

_**At The Hospital: Katie's Room**_

"Your bones and stitches seem to be healing nicely, except your jaw. Just keep from talking excessively and it'll heal. No signs of infection," Dr. Scandale said as she looked over Katie's chart. Kyle stood idlely by, observing the doctor and his sister. "And your vital signs are normal," she added, "You should have a normal recovery." She stopped and smiled, which soon faltered as she looked at the young girl, whose facial expression was blank and empty. "In about another two weeks, you should be able to begin some physical therapy. I think you're acquainted with Henry Higgins, right?" Katie's only response was a tiny nod. Dr. Scandale didn't know what had happened to make Katie so resistant, but she didn't like it. Being in a depression such as the one she could see her young patient in, after waking up from a coma to find out she was a victim of assault could end up making Katie's mental stability worse, which would make her recovery that much harder. If a patient didn't have the will to recover… Dr. Scandale didn't want to finish that thought. She continued, "Has your jaw been giving you pain or discomfort?"

"A little," Katie said through her clenched teeth, her voice sounding hollow.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Three or four."

"Okay," Dr. Scandale wrote on the chart, "A little is okay. It's normal. Just let us know if it gets any worse. Okay?" she asked, gently.

"Okay," Katie replied, closing her eyes.

"Okay," Dr. Scandale said, her pitch slightly higher than before, glancing at Kyle before looking back at Katie, "Well, then, I'm off to check up on other patients. Give a buzz to the nurse's station if you need anything," she finished. Then turned to look at Kyle and gave a warm and sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

With Dr. Scandale out of the room, Kyle walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the chair he'd gotten so used to. He got comfortable in it, leaning back and stretching out his legs. For a moment he sat there, looking at his little sister, who was leaning against her bed, elevated, and looking down at her hands and arms that were resting on her abdomen. Kyle knew that something was seriously bothering his sister, but didn't know what. The day she'd awaken from her coma, she was her old self. Granted she was slightly dazed by the drugs and by being asleep for a week, but she still had her usual Katie-esque persona. Then, the next day, she was practically stone. Her eyes gave nothing away, no hint of her emotions or thoughts. They had been red and puffy so he knew she was crying, but he couldn't figure out why and she wouldn't give him any clues. All he wanted to do was help her through, not only the recovery of her wounds, but also the recovery of her heart, despite whatever had hurt her.

Before Kyle could say anything, three people walked into the room. Kyle stood up, straightening his scrubs and looked up to find his brother, Steve, sporting his tie and slacks, with the two patrol officers he'd seen the night Katie was brought in; the Latina officer and the blond male with the Russian name.

"Hey, Kyle," Steve greeted, while taking off his coat, "Hey, Kaitlyn," he said softly, looking down at his sister. He turned and tossed his coat on the table.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, beginning to feel defensive.

"We just need to ask a few questions," the male patrol officer said.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him, deciding he'd use a little Singer-esque attitude, "I'm sorry, what was your name?" he asked, addressing both patrol officers.

"Sorry," the male officer said, "Officer Alexander Romanov." He shook Kyle's hand.

"Officer Carmen Reyes," the Latina said.

"And we've met before, right?" Kyle said at his brother.

"Just a few times," Steve replied, giving his younger brother a smirk.

"Do Mom and Dad know you're doing this without them here?" Kyle asked his brother, narrowing his eyes.

Steve looked at his younger brother and matched his glance, however, he said nothing.

"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here," Katie said, annoyed. She closed her eyes and slightly groaned in pain; she accidentally put a little too much strain on her jaw.

"Uh, sorry," Steve said looking down at his youngest sibling before looking back up at his brother, "They're on their way here. Smart ass." Steve shook his head while loosening his tie, "Now I see where Kaitlyn gets it from."

Under normal circumstances, Katie would have responded to that remark, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy to respond. She just sighed through her nose closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Stop looking at each other like you're gunna fight," she said at both her brothers.

Both of the brothers looked at their sister who wasn't even looking at them but at the wall. They locked eyes with each other for a moment. Kyle looking at his brother, wanting desperately to know how Steve was going about the case, if he had pulled the same tricks as he had regarding another case some years back where a boyfriend was abusing his girlfriend. During the interrogation, it was discovered Steve had used slightly unorthodox methods to get a confession out of the boyfriend. Meaning Steve had beaten it out of him. However, he was acquitted of any wrong doing because of the severity of the abuse the girlfriend had gone through. Though happy that the boyfriend had been found guilty and did jail time, Kyle didn't agree with Steve's methods. Since then, the brothers, once close, had seem to drift apart. Kyle had told Steve over and over again to see someone about his pent up anger; where he got it he couldn't figure out. Neither of their parents were extremely over bearing and from his experience, growing up was normal. Granted their mother was a little harder on Katie more than the boys, it still didn't explain Steve's aggression.

Just then, before the brothers could say anything to each other, the Singer parents came in, "Sorry we're late," Liam Singer said as he walked in, loosening his own tie; his coat completely off, hanging over his forearm.

Martha Singer walked around the bed and went straight to Katie, "How are you, baby," she said, leaning down and kissing her daughter on her forehead. Katie was given an obviously fake, and half heartedly faked, smile. Straightening back up, Martha looked down at her daughter, confused. The entire weekend, Katie hardly talked to her family, just smiled, nodded, and said as few of words as possible. Of course, the lack of words was expected, but not in the way Katie was giving them. It was as if she just gave up on trying to express herself. 'Or like she's in a depression of some sort,' Martha thought to herself. It was very possible, as she herself had been through depressions countless times, often unexpected and for no reason. There would be days she'd just wake up and was horribly and painfully saddened. Then as suddenly as the depression would come, it'd vanish. She'd just close her eyes and when she'd re-open them, she could see again.

All these years, she was grateful that Katie didn't seem to inherit her depression or anger. Unfortunately, she saw her anger in Steve, however, much worse than her own, even before the anger management. But as of now, Martha wasn't so sure Katie was completely out of danger of depression. 'Or maybe something happened?' Martha mentally analyzed, 'Maybe there's a reason she's depressed. But why? Other than the obvious. But she was still in high spirits on Friday. What happened between Friday and Saturday that did this to her?'

"Okay," Steve began, "Since you guys are here, we can start."

"I've got to get back to work," Kyle said, still eyeing his brother.

"Well get to it, Nurse Singer," Steve said, in an almost daring tone.

"Steven," Liam said in a warning tone.

Carmen smirked, unbeknownst to everyone else, except Alex who saw her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay, Dad," Kyle said as he started to back out of the room, "He saves people his way, I save people mine." Without another word, Kyle turned and walked out of the door.

"Well," Steve said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

_**At The School Library**_

Grace walked in, immediately scanning the room for Jessie. She walked inward a few more steps, tightening her grip on the strap of her backpack that was on her shoulder. Walking in further, she started at her right, seeing the information desk, a bunch of tables littered with students studying or finishing up homework and projects, the drawers that held reference cards, book shelves, then she saw the windows as her head continued to scan, moving more toward her left. More drawers of reference cards, then more tables and even more book shelves. Finally, she glanced upward to the second floor, which wasn't all that big. It was just a small area with the final set of fiction books and chairs for studying or light reading; there is where she saw Jessie, standing at a shelf, holding a book.

Readjusting her hold on her back pack, Grace, with determination, headed in Jessie's direction. At the stairs, she walked up, feeling herself tense, and felt as if she was slamming her feet onto each step. Grace was upset, that much was obvious, but she couldn't figure out what was making her upset exactly? There were little thoughts in the front of her mind, but one big reason in the back, one that Grace didn't want to consciously consider. But it was there, and she knew it.

As soon as she reached the top, she saw the back of Jessie. The blond girl was too focused on the book in her hands and didn't hear anyone walking up behind her. It was a surprise when Jessie jumped up and quickly turned around after Grace had tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Jessie said, her frown evident and her eyes hollow.

Grace looked at Jessie for a moment before saying, "Well? What happened on Friday?"

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked with a bored tone.

"You were crying after you saw Katie. Tad is really pissed at you and said something about Katie; oh, by the way, she woke up."

At that, Jessie's eyes widened and her posture straightened, "What?" she breathed, interrupting Grace.

"Yeah, Tad told me right now. But, he seemed really upset with you. And said something about Katie being heart broken." Grace stared directly into Jessie's eyes, hoping to find something about why Tad would have said that.

'She read the note,' Jessie thought to herself. She closed her eyes and turned away from her step sister and walked slightly toward the end of the book shelf, using it as support while she held onto it with her arm.

"Jessie?" Grace pressed, taking a single step toward her step-sister.

So many emotions were going through Jessie, and having them all in a boiling pot in the pit of her stomach made her want to vomit. Then she remembered her encounter with The Face, and shuddered. But that same feeling in her chest was there from that night. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning and shrinking at the same time.

"Jessie?" Grace said again, this time placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Stop," Jessie said, a little too loud for a library. She turned, very quickly, to face her step-sister, "Don't touch me," Jessie said, in an almost threatening tone that scared people use to defend themselves.

Grace was slightly stunned to see Jessie's eyes so wild and by her tone of voice. Never in the three years she'd known the younger girl had she seen Jessie this intense; Jessie had always seemed so reserved. 'Guess she's finally breaking,' Grace thought, 'But why?' Then, the reasoning that was in the back of Grace's mind, the one she didn't want to consider, made its way to the surface of her brain. The quietness, the reluctance to speak about her relationship with Katie, the visiting and crying, the wanting to leave, and finally, the breakdown in the room. Knocking over the book case, clothes rack, and several boxes claiming a face was looking at her accusingly. It all added up and finally, Grace spoke, "You broke up with her, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. "That's why you were crying and wanted to leave after we'd just got there."

"Congratulations, Grace," Jessie said, in an out of character voice, almost venomous, "You analyzed something, yet again!"

By now, Jessie ceased to care about the level of her voice. Her eyes were watery, new tears stained her cheeks, and her mouth was slightly opened. It reminded Grace of Tom Cruise's portrayal of Lestat from "Interview with a Vampire." Grace was honestly beginning to worry about her younger step-sister. "Jessie, um," she paused, not knowing how to continue, but did anyways, bluntly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Jessie took a step forward, "What's wrong with me?!"

"You're so not acting like yourself." Grace unconsciously took a step back, expecting a snappy remark or another equally challenging comment, but was surprised when Jessie stayed quiet.

Jessie looked at her older step-sister and realized Grace was right, she wasn't acting like herself. "What's wrong with me?" Jessie whispered sincerely. Then didn't say a word before grabbing her bag and running down the stairs, not waiting for Grace nor caring if the older girl followed her.

Looking back at Jessie, Grace turned back to the book shelf with a quizzical look on her face. 'What's with her?' she mentally wondered. Then something caught her eye; the book Jessie was holding, she left it on the shelf. Walking to it, Grace picked it up and saw the title, Carmilla. It was the book Jessie had bought for Katie. Sometime during last week, or the weekend possibly, Jessie must have picked it up from "Book Lovers." Just as Grace was about to open the book to the first page, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

_**At The Hospital**_

"So I think that's the best route to go about this," Steve said as he sat on the table, his feet on one of the chairs, while Carmen had sat on the other chair and used the table as it was intended and Alex stood leaning against the wall near her, using a note pad.

Liam shifted his feet, standing behind the chair that Martha was sitting in, that was next to the bed. "Are you sure, son, that this is best? I mean, I want as much privacy as possible."

"Mr. Singer," Alex said, "We've dealt with assaults so many times. The only way-"

"The only way this will get out of hand is once the public learns about the _reason_ for the assault," Martha said, pessimistically.

"Mom," Steve said, tilting his head to one side while looking at her, wondering why she just _had_ to say something that personal. "I'm sure everyone involved, especially those bastards, won't want to be publicly humiliated."

"Right," Carmen added, "I somehow doubt they'll want to be labeled as felons. That would be bad enough alone. Most men don't want to be known for beating a teenage girl."

Alex shifted where he stood, raising his head a little, "It's almost like being labeled a child abuser."

"But she's not their child," Martha responded.

Shifting in her bed, Katie was barely paying any attention to the conversation they were having, but that last remark had jolted her. "I'm not a child," she said, hints of anger in her voice.

During the entire conversation, Katie had barely responded to anyone, she barely said any words. Hearing her tone of voice worried everyone. Katie definitely wasn't herself, she was never the kind of girl to be so quiet and broody. She was always the type of girl that expressed how she felt. Not always by words, but by actions and expressions. However, now, this entire time, she was emotionless and no one was able to get her to talk.

Deciding it was best to try and work through the tension, Steve began to get his paperwork in order and spoke, "So it's pretty much settled. Kenny Murray, in exchange for immunity, will testify against his uncle and the others."

Liam shook his head, "I still don't like the idea that he gets away with this." To Liam, it did not seem, at all, like Kenny would learn any kind of lesson. Sure it made Liam feel a bit better knowing that Kenny wasn't one of the men who had beaten Katie, but it still angered him; Kenny's involvement, no matter how big or small.

"He didn't touch me," Katie said blankly.

"Still," Liam said, "He didn't help you either. He still allowed them to…" Liam didn't want to continue his sentence. He didn't need to as everyone in the room knew the conclusion.

Without looking up from her paperwork, Carmen responded, "Honestly, Mr. Murray doesn't fit the profile of an assaulter." She looked up and stared at Liam, "However, he does fit the 'succumbs to peer pressure' profile. A poor sap, really, with no cajones."

Shaking his head, clearly in a combination of disappointment and embarrassment, Alex mumbled, "Some man he is."

Martha was still for a moment. This whole ordeal had been taking a toll on the middle aged woman, she had never felt so stressed before in her life. "I still don't understand why it's relevant for Katie's," she paused, taking a moment to bring herself to let the words come out of her mouth, "Sexuality to be brought up."

Carmen spoke up, "It's relevant, Mrs. Singer, because it gives a motive for the attack."

"A hate crime," Alex clarified.

There was a pause, no one said a word nor made a sound. Then Martha scoffed. It still seemed ridiculous to her; a hate crime. It was the 21st century, the year 2002. Hate crimes sound be few and far between! Or at least, that's what the irrational and desperate part of her mind kept saying. The more logical portion knew that, for lack of a better expression, gay was the new black. It didn't matter how far a society would go, or what year it was, there will always be some form of discrimination toward any minority group.

"We," Steve said, pausing a moment to shift himself, "Also need to question Jessie Sammler."

At that, Katie fully paid attention to and her eyes widened and she struggled to lift herself up a bit, "No," she said, determined not to drag Jessie into this mess because she knew the young girl would probably not be able to handle such an intense situation.

"Kaitlyn," Steve said, standing up and walking toward the bed, "We need to question her. It'll make the case against those bastards stronger."

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Katie replied, "No. I don't want Jessie involved."

"Well, too bad. She is." Steve didn't bother trying to hide his deflating patience with his sister, "She's you're girlfriend. You were both attacked because of it so she's involved."

Looking up at her older brother, Katie thought bitterly, 'She _was_ my girlfriend.' Rationally, she knew Steve was right, that Jessie was involved simply because Jessie was Katie's girlfriend.

"It's her fault," Martha muttered, angrily.

"Mom," Katie said lowly, "It's not her fault."

"It's no one's fault, Mrs. Singer," Carmen said, looking at the older woman, "No one except David Murray, Jay Baxter, Jimmy Roland, and, to an extent, Kenny Murray. These girls didn't ask to be attacked. They were just doing something any other teenaged couple wou-"

"Oh, what do you know?!" Martha shouted, "You're not a mother! You couldn't possibly know anything about this!"

Liam put a hand on Martha's shoulder from behind her, "Ssh, Martha. Don't get too excited."

Exhaling, Martha turned away from Carmen and looked back at a blank looking Katie. Looking at both the mother and daughter, Carmen felt a sting in her chest. It was true, what Martha had said, she didn't know what it was like to have a daughter in pain because she wasn't a mother. But saying Carmen had no idea about the situation; Martha Singer was wrong on that.

_**Dr. Rosenfeld's Office**_

"So, why is it, exactly, that you feel that you're nothing?" Dr. Rosenfeld asked, patiently sitting in his chair, his eyes a bit squinted.

It had been nearly 40 minutes since Jessie had arrived for her session and the young girl had barely admitted the emptiness she felt not two minutes prior. She had still not yet mentioned the exact reason for her emotional outburst the previous Friday; all Jessie had said was that she felt like she was nothing. A mere void floating through space.

Shifting in his seat again, Dr. Rosenfeld waited patiently for Jessie to open up. Earlier in the day, he'd received a call from Rick Sammler asking if he'd be able to see Jessie again, as she had stopped going to therapy sometime back in July, due to Dr. Rosenfeld's insistence of Jessie's progression and, at the time, didn't see the need to see her any longer. Unless something dire would happen, which according to Rick and Karen, it did. It was confirmed to Dr. Rosenfeld that Jessie had been in a romantic relationship with her friend, whom he'd remembered from other sessions as Katie Singer. Dr. Rosenfeld internally smiled when he remembered how bright and lively his patient would get whenever she would mention the other girl. Remember how Jessie would light up and the sadness that surrounded her would lift simply lift and dissipate. Staring at his patient now, however, told a different story; she wasn't bright and happy, more hollow and pale. All the information Rick had given him was that the girls were attacked on their night out, Katie was in a coma, and Jessie had broken off the relationship.

Dr. Rosenfeld knew that this incident would be hard on Jessie and affect her, but he was unsure how much the young girl would be able to handle, as he was also informed of her breakdown the previous Friday. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" he asked, hoping she would. But Jessie just sat in the chair, refusing to even look up and make eye contact.

After several moments of silence, Dr. Rosenfeld spoke, "Well, I guess that's all we can do for today," he said, somewhat dejectedly. 'This time, it might be harder to crack her,' he thought to himself. Getting up, he smoothed out the bottom of his shirt and followed Jessie, who had also stood and began walking out of his office.

Waiting outside was Rick and Karen, both stood up when their daughter and Dr. Rosenfeld walked out. Jessie went directly to Karen without even looking up. Putting an arm around Jessie's shoulders, Karen turned and headed toward her van. Rick, however, walked up to Dr. Rosenfeld with a perplexed look on his face.

"Doctor," Rick greeted, "Um, so," Rick paused and looked down for a moment before closing his mouth and looking back up. It was obvious he himself was going through turmoil. "Uh, is this fixable?" he blurted.

For a moment, Dr. Rosenfeld was thrown back as it was an incredibly vague question. He knew that Rick was speaking of his daughter, but couldn't quite figure which problem he meant; depression, nervous breakdown, side effects, possible medications that might be required, the post traumatic stress. "Well," he began, figuring it best to just start speaking, "The entire ordeal has definitely taken a toll on Jessie's mental stability. Which is pretty much the reason for her mental breakdown. She's probably going through post traumatic stress and it might take some time before-"

"About the gay issue," Rick interrupted, "Can that be, well, fixed?" Rick had his arms crossed and his head lowered almost as if he was a drug addict trying to convince his dealer to give him one last supply before paying.

Tilting his head slightly sideways, Dr. Rosenfeld barely opened his mouth, inhaled, and stared a moment at Rick. 'Gay issue? Fixed?' he mentally thought. "Uh, Mr. Sammler," Dr. Rosenfeld began carefully, "That really isn't an important issue here. To be honest, it was something I suspected from Jessie, long before she even realized it herself."

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Rosenfeld grumbled as he never liked to talk to the parents of his patients about what was said in their sessions, despite them being minors. It was almost like his own personal code of conduct. Or a trust code. But considering he could see that Rick, whether it be conscious or unconscious, he wanted to blame all of Jessie's mental and emotional problems on her possible, and quite likely, homosexuality. To an extent, he may even want to blame Katie Singer, and through all of the sessions with Jessie, Dr. Rosenfeld saw no indication of Katie Singer being a responsibility of Jessie's mental/emotional problems. If anything, she was a positive impact on Jessie. "I've seen a lot of kids over the years," Dr. Rosenfeld began, "And a lot were like Jessie. Couldn't explain why they felt they needed to be perfect, but they did. They were always unhappy with themselves because they didn't quite know themselves. More than half do realize they are homosexual, but just hadn't known it until then." He paused, watching Rick carefully before continuing, "Once they realize this part of themselves, things just open up for them."

Rick closed his eyes and made a crooked smile, but nothing happy behind it. He shook his head in denial, "No, Doctor." Rick opened his eyes again, "Jessie's not gay. She's just confused. I need you to help her see that."

"Mr. Sammler," Dr. Rosenfeld paused. It was slightly irritating seeing a grown man behave this way, utterly unmoving, but Dr. Rosenfeld could see where Rick was coming from. Truth be told, he had expected this kind of reaction from Karen Sammler, not Rick. "Please, understand, homosexuality isn't something that can necessarily be fixed-"

"Doc," Rick said with a warning tone, "Just help her. I'm paying you to help her."

Without another word, Rick turned his back on Dr. Rosenfeld and walked away, out of the building. The doctor's words lingering in Rick's head.

_**At The Hospital**_

The entire Singer family, and the two extra police officers had left. It had gotten dark outside and given that Katie had barely talked, barely acknowledged anyone, they felt it best to leave the teenager to her rest., hoping beyond hope that she'd sleep and wake up rejuvenated and hopefully out of her seeming depression.

It had been perhaps an hour since everyone left Katie alone, and the entire time, she had been staring blankly at her television set. _Friends_ was on, a show that Katie would watch on occasion, but wasn't obsessed with it. However, she always did enjoy the crazy antics of Phoebe Buffay; Lisa Kudrow was definitely someone who would always put a smile on Katie's face, even at a time like now.

However, a knock at the door shook Katie's attention from the blonde comedian on the television screen and shifted to a familiar brunette that stood at the entrance. Confusion became evident on Katie's face as her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed slightly at her visitor. "Sarah?" Katie said questioningly.

"Hey," Sarah replied with a small wave. She slowly and cautiously entered further into the room, her ponytail swinging slightly. "Word is all over school. I, uh, wanted to see how you're doing." She stood at the corner of the foot of the bed, adjusting the strap from her bag so that it was more comfortable on her shoulder. "Hope you don't mind."

Katie said nothing as she stared at Sarah, trying hard not to get distracted by the T.V. that was still playing.

"Can we just, you know, talk? Like we used to?" Sarah asked, almost desperately.

With a sigh through her nose, Katie grabbed the remote and pressed the "off" button, bringing silence into the room, silence which became almost uncomfortable.

Sarah slowly sat at the chair that was next to Katie's bed and stared at the girl. She studied her face and saw that the damage, though healing, looked like it was still painful. The bruises around Katie's eyes were still purple, but looked like they were fading. Cuts that littered her face were now scabs. The stitches along Katie's jaw still looked fresh, however.

Noticing the brunette was staring at her jaw, Katie lowly said through her teeth, "It only hurts when I extend my jaw too much. Apparently I do that in my sleep. That's why the stitches are having trouble healing."

"I see," said Sarah, then she shifted in the chair almost uncomfortably.

Not in any mood to be playing games, Katie closed her eyes a moment, breathed in deeply, then, without opening her eyes, said, almost harshly, "What do you want, Sarah?"

Looking up, feeling almost hurt, Sarah was dumb founded. Thinking back, Sarah could see why Katie was being hostile to her. After all, the previous year, Sarah had been a jealous ex-girlfriend who just couldn't let go. But what confused the dark haired girl was the hostility itself. For as long as Sarah knew Katie, she had never been hostile, even when she was in a bad mood. Enough time had past and Sarah decided to speak, "I just wanted to see how you were. We haven't spoken in, like, eight months."

"I'm doing cartwheels."

"Good to see the Katie-bitchiness is still in tact," Sarah said with a nod.

Looking intently at Sarah, many thoughts rushed through Katie. So many that she couldn't even keep up with them. For a moment, Katie paused and wondered why she was being mean to Sarah when the dark haired girl had said nothing as of yet to upset Katie, nor had she done anything even remotely malicious. So far, all Sarah had been guilty of was bringing Katie face to face with the truth; that she was being a bitch. "I'm sorry," Katie suddenly said. "It's just," she paused and sighed, not wanting to continue.

"What?" Sarah urged. She had known Katie long enough to know that when Katie didn't want to express her thoughts and feelings, that was when Katie needed to the most.

"I just," again Katie paused. She closed her eyes, wondering if it was a good idea to start talking about the plethora of things bothering her, let alone talk about them to Sarah Grasso. Instead, Katie decided to turn the tables slightly, "How are you?"

Knowing what Katie was doing, trying to take the heat off of herself as she had done many times, Sarah decided to slightly play along, "I'm good. Mr. Gray is going to help me get a portfolio together of my costume designs so I can send them Berkeley. Hopefully I can get some sort of art scholarship."

"That's cool," Katie said.

Sarah knew Katie was growing more comfortable, but she still knew she needed the other girl to open up more about what was bothering her. "Listen," Sarah paused, closing her eyes. What she was about to say was incredibly hard, "I'm sorry. About how I was last year with you and Jessie. And before that, when we were together. I was a bitch. And probably a horrible girlfriend, so I'm sorry."

Nodding, Katie remained quiet for a moment. It was true that Sarah had been a jealous ex-girlfriend, but it wasn't like Katie was a model ex either. "Forgiven. And I'm sorry, for being insensitive."

With that, both girls fell into a comfortable silence. After nearly a year, they were finally able to make amends. Katie smiled and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized it, but Katie had been carrying this weight, this burden, a sort of guilt toward the way she had behaved with Sarah. The excuse she would argue to herself would be that Sarah was just jealous, but in reality, Katie realized she almost flaunted Jessie toward Sarah as to say "Ha! See? I'm over you!" and though it was true, that Katie was over Sarah, she regrets doing what she had done.

"So," Katie began, "What's new with you?"

"Uh," Sarah started, then shifted in her seat. For a moment, she closed her mouth an pondered before shrugging and saying "I've been seeing Riley Hadley for about three months now."

"Riley Hadley? The president of the chemistry club from our freshman year?" Sarah nodded. "Wasn't she a senior when we were freshmen?" Katie asked, inquisitively.

"She was. Remember? She's the one with the older sister who's studying to be a doctor. Remy or something?"

Nodding, Katie said, "Oh right. Yeah, I think one of my brothers, Kyle probably, dated her. Remy, I mean." Katie paused a moment, nodding before speaking again, "So how's that going?"

"Good," Sarah answered, also nodding, "Really good."

"Good," Katie replied.

There was an awkward silence again between the two girls. Sarah leaned on her elbows on her knees and looked away from Katie and closed her eyes. The reason she had come to visit her ex-girlfriend, other than to see if she was okay after the rumored, and obviously true, attack, she had over heard Grace Manning and Jessie Sammler speaking to each other in the library. It wasn't that she was eavesdropping but it was kind of hard not to listen when they were both being somewhat loud for a library.

Finally, Sarah turned back and looked at Katie, all seriousness showed on her face as Katie looked at her confused. "Katie," Sarah started, "I know." Katie only furrowed her eye brows and shook her head slightly, obviously lost on what Sarah was talking about, "I know that Jessie broke up with you."

"Wh-what?" Katie stuttered.

"I over heard her and Grace Manning talking in the library," Sarah clarified.

"She told Grace?"

Sarah shook her head, "No. Grace just figured it out, I guess." She looked intently at Katie, knowing that blank look in Katie's eyes, "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Katie asked rhetorically.

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"Did I give you a reason?"

"No, but I knew why. I was over bearing and a nag. You're neither," Sarah answered strongly. Katie wasn't opening but Sarah knew what was going on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure would this problem. "She got scared, didn't she?"

Closing her eyes and exhaling, Katie make a small smirk, "Probably."

Continuing, Sarah leaned a little closer, "How do you feel about it?"

Nearly two minutes passed before tears finally began to fall from Katie's face. During those two minutes, Katie finally allowed herself to feel the pain that reading that note caused. She finally allowed herself to admit that she felt, "Betrayed."

_TBC…_

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Been a CRAZY EFFING three months. No seriously… Hella hectic to the point I wanted to run away to Alaska. But anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And yeah, I know everyone hates Sarah, but I felt kind of bad for her. I mean she was just like any normal ex-girlfriend still in love. OH!!! And who noticed the "House, MD" reference? Hahaha, I love Olivia Wilde and figured to just throw in Remy "Thirteen" Hadley in there in a sort of discreet fashion.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: So yeah, Im going on pure will power to finish this story. I REFUSE to let this one end up like Chapters. I refuse DAMMIT!!! I have almost NO motivation to finish this

**Bittersweet Symphony**

"I just feel that it was the best thing to do," Jessie said with her arms crossed over her chest as she sat back, slouched in a chair in Dr. Rosenfeld's office.

"The best thing to do?" Dr. Rosenfeld asked quizzically, his leg crossed, leaning back with one elbow on the arm rest. "The best thing for who?"

Looking up from the ground, Jessie narrowed her eyes at her doctor and clenched her jaw. It burned inside her, the desire to scream and shout and almost hit him. It surprised her, his audacity of asking such a question, so much. "What do you mean for who?" She exhaled with a hint of ironic laughter and shook her head, "For Katie!" she finally shouted. "Its for Katie!"

'Interesting,' Dr. Rosenfeld thought to himself. He was happy they were finally getting somewhere, after the previous two sessions consisted of mumbles and talk of wanting to please everyone, Dr. Rosenfeld was sincerely happy that he'd finally found a crack in Jessie's emotional wall. "Your being unhappy is for Katie's benefit?"

Almost feeling like her eyes would roll out of her sockets, Jessie let her head fall back and closed her eyes, clenching her jaw again. She could feel her heart beating quickly and knew she needed to calm down. Slowly she began taking deep breaths and let them out softly through her mouth. She brought her head back upright, keeping her eyes closed. "Its not," she began, her tone deathly monotone, "About my being unhappy." Her head was slightly tilted forward as her eyes opened and she looked directly at Dr. Rosenfeld. "Its about her being safe."

The change Dr. Rosenfeld saw in Jessie's demeanor almost frightened him. He could see she was becoming dangerously close to another emotional breakdown, only not involving tears. A million times he'd seen it happen; a young teen on the verge of a breakthrough, so close to beating their emotional turmoil and depression. But something would happen and then all hell would break loose. The teen in question would either completely shut down and lose themselves in their own world in their mind or lash out at everyone around them. Lash out without fear in a manic episode. "Tell me," he began carefully, "How will she be safe?"

"Because I wont be around her," she said with finality.

Dr. Rosenfeld leaned forward on his chair, looking intently at Jessie with a perplexed look on his face. He took a moment to ponder what the young girl had just told him. To him, it seemed she was either convinced that she was responsible for the attack or she was trying to convince herself. "Now," Dr. Rosenfeld began, "Let me get this straight, you think that if youre away from Katie, shell be safe?"

"Right."

"Wasn't she out before you two even met?" Dr. Rosenfeld questioned.

Jessie's mouth hung open for a moment as she was at a loss for words and thought. The doctor had a point, Katie was out before they had ever met. It almost seemed like a new light had flickered on inside Jessie's head. Katie being out for a long time; surely it meant she would always be out. 'But it was still my fault she got hurt,' Jessie mentally reminded herself. Then the light dimmed before completely shutting off. Her mouth closed and her eyes wavered as the looked up at Dr. Rosenfeld, "It was still my fault."

Then the session was over and Jessie walked, like a hollow shell of a person, out of the office building and stepped into her fathers car, silent as ever. Rick closed Jessie's door and went to his side and got in, turning on the ignition, driving off to his home. A heavy silence settled itself between the father and daughter, making Rick increasingly uncomfortable. During the drive, Rick glanced at Jessie several times, hoping to see some change in her face, hoping to see something besides the same mask she had been wearing for weeks now. It worried him greatly that his daughter would fall into a deep depression just as Karen had many times. He knew that was one thing, beside the blonde hair and blue eyes, she had inherited from her mother.

A short time later, Rick drove into the driveway of the home he shared with Lily and her children. Turning off the engine, Rick left the keys in the ignition and sat, staring thoughtfully at the steering wheel. His jaw clenched, the muscles moving visibly through his skin, while his eyes reverted back and forth between the opposite ends of the wheel. He felt so conflicted, so confused, and so helpless. Looking up toward his daughter, he saw her robotic movements of gathering her belongings into her bag and emotionlessly exiting the vehicle.

As he looked on at Jessie, the words of Dr. Rosenfeld began setting in. 'Perhaps the doctor was right, perhaps Jessie was-NO!' Ricks mind shouted as he shook his head. Looking up again, catching the moment Jessie walked into the house and closed the door, the tears building in Ricks eyes finally fell.

It was too much for him and finally, he gripped the steering wheel and dropped his forehead onto it, bawling. So many emotions went through Ricks head. The way he felt when Jessie first admitted her relationship with Katie.

'Katie.'

For a moment, he stopped his sobs and looked up through the wind shield, above the house, and onto the sky. Slowly he was beginning to see past his previous feelings, his prejudices, and his preconceived notions. His daughters best friend almost died. She almost died most likely trying to protect Jessie.

Then guilt washed over him worse than a ton of bricks. A heaviness clouded his head and his chest as he lowered his face toward the steering wheel once again and began to sob. How stupid could I have been? he thought to himself. He had been so preoccupied making ridiculous connections that he hadn't seen that it wasn't the possible homosexuality that was burdening Jessie, in truth, he began to realize, the possibility of homosexuality burdened him. Moreover, he was beginning to realize that it was the attack itself, the loss of a best friend, and his own actions that were hurting Jessie.

But his conscious mind wouldn't quite grasp this realization. So it sat still, unwrapped in the deep area of his mind, where he wasn't quite able to grasp it. He sat back up, wiped his fallen tears from his face with the back of his hands and cleared his throat before exiting his car, and making his way back into his home.

Once Jessie was inside, she went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottled water, and went upstairs into her room in the attic. There, Jessie, walked over to her bed and caressed a hand on her comforter, letting her fingers gently feel the fabric. Memories flashed through her mind, the first time Katie and her had ever kissed, right after they sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed and just stared at each other longingly. As she moved further around the bed, she remembered other times when Katie and herself would just lay together, talking about nothing special, but the comfort they felt together, it was like nothing she had ever felt before with anyone.

Then Jessie's eyes moved up to the pillows. Her eyes darted between the two pillows that lay across, remembering all the times Katie had spent the night and how they'd each have their head on one pillow and stare at each other in the dark, just talking, connecting. Jessie could almost see herself and Katie laying in the bed right now, the memory was so vivid. Remembering the strand of hair that had fallen in Katie's face, the older girl not wanting to move it, Jessie unable to resist.

A hard knock at the door shook Jessie from her day dream and she spun around quickly toward the entrance. "Come in," she called out, her grip on the water bottle tightening.

Coming up the small set of stairs was Grace, the look on her face quite displeased. Jessie rolled her eyes and exhaled an annoyed sigh. Right now, she was in no mood to deal with Grace. Her step-sister would be lucky if she didn't snap at her. Keeping a wary eye on the older girl, Jessie wondered what Grace wanted and the fact that she walked the entire distance to Jessie and hadn't spoken a word made Jessie curious. The girls simply stared at each other, silence among them. Discomfort filling Jessie. Anxiety washing over. After a few moments, Jessie swallowed the lump in her throat and finally asked, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?'" Grace retorted sharply. Bravado and determination consumed Grace, she would become a force to be reckoned with. She would knock some sense into her younger step-sister.

"You know what I mean." Jessie's jaw clenched.

It was tiring, seeing Jessie close to imploding on herself, worrying about her. Then at the same time wanting to slap her and shout sense into her. "Why did you break up with Katie?"

"Oh, God!" Jessie exclaimed, turning away from Grace. All she wanted was people to leave her alone. "I already talk about this with my therapist. I don't have to talk about this with you." She kept her back to Grace, not wanting to see the accusing look that was most surely evident on her face.

"Hey," Grace said, stepping right behind Jessie,"Katie's my friend too!" She grabbed one of Jessie's shoulders turning the blond around to face her.

Jessie couldn't believe what Grace had just said, "She was NOT your friend!" she shouted. Hearing the statement Grace had just said, the words repeating themselves over and over in her head, her body felt like it was heating up, her blood pounding in her hears. "She meant NOTHING to you! Don't you DARE even pretend like she did!"

Every muscle in Graces body tensed and there was a pain in Graces chest. It wasn't a lie to say Grace and Katie weren't platonic soul mates, but for Jessie to have the audacity to tell Grace she didn't care about her class mate left a horrible, sharp, and heart breaking pain in her chest. Her vision began to blur slightly from tears forming in her eyes as both her fists and jaw clenched. Grace knew she needed to calm down, but it was hard. Never in her life had she ever wanted to hit another human being than she did right at this moment.

"I care about her!" Jessie exclaimed, putting a finger to her chest, "Me!" Her eyes widened at the word for emphasis.

Looking at the floor behind Jessie, making sure to not make eye contact, Grace replied, "You think I didn't care about her?" Graces breathing began to sharpen as her eyes began to slowly travel upwards, "You think she didn't mean anything to me?" Slowly, Graces eyes finally met Jessie's. "You think I didn't consider her a friend?!" Her voice finally rose, "You are so WRONG, Jessie Sammler! So wrong!" she shouted, with a small ironical laugh as she turned and took a step away, before turning back around to face Jessie. "Because I did!" She corrected herself, "I do!" she shouted, stepping toward Jessie again, "She IS my friend, she DOES mean something, and I DO care about her!"

Speechless, Jessie just looked at Grace tensely.

"You know what?" Grace asked, her voice lower than before. Her head tilted slightly as she seemingly looked down at Jessie, "Right now, the way you're acting," she paused, straightened her head and leaned forward, "You do not deserve her." With that finality, Grace turned her back to Jessie and began walking to the stairs and out of the attic, not bothering to turn around.

Had she turned, she would have seem tears falling down Jessie's face. Deep down, Jessie believed Grace was right. They weren't the best of friends, but to say that Grace Manning and Katie Singer wanted nothing to do with each other was ridiculous and down right absurd. Jessie scoffed lightly, closed her eyes, and fell upon the bed, bringing the bottled water to her chest. She clutched it like a teddy bear as she rolled to her side laying in a fetal position, letting her tears roll down her face and onto her pillow.

The next day, school was much the same for Jessie, though she did notice that the talk and whispers were beginning to die down. For that she was grateful. The ride to school was a bit tense considering Grace wouldn't even glance in her direction, but Jessie didn't care. School became almost a safe haven for her. Here, Jessie didn't have to think about everything that was going on in her life. The attack, Katie, the impending civil case, none of that mattered as long as Jessie kept her mind occupied and focused on other tasks. The memories of better times, the recent thoughts of the bleak present, and the unknown predictions of a dark future were pushed to the side. All that mattered was her school work.

Once lunch came around, Jessie figured shed go spend her time in the library, not eating and instead working on pre-calculus homework. Jessie decided to make a stop at her locker and switch some books. Once there, she fumbled a bit with her bag, then worked at opening her locker. After she opened it, her eyes landed on a small paperback book. Carmilla was still in Jessie's possession and each time shed open her locker the book would be there, the spine staring at her, almost taunting her. Yet still, Jessie couldn't bring herself to return the book nor could she throw it out.

With one last sigh, Jessie grabbed the last of her materials and closed the locker, walking toward the library as she fumbled with her belongings, trying to organize herself. It was when she finally closed her bag and was able to look straight up, taking one step forward that she felt a hard push.

Someone pushed Jessie hard into the door of the girls restroom swinging it open and pushing her inside. Jessie fumbled inward, dropping her bag, and grabbed onto the trash can to balance herself before she would fall. She looked up and saw a girl with dark hair in a ponytail, wearing black jeans cut off right below the knee and a black shirt; her back toward her, locking the door. When the girl turned around, Jessie breathed in a sharp breath as she studied Sarah Grasso's very angry face.

Jessie couldn't let go of the trash can that she slightly moved behind in an effort to keep from falling. Her grip on the rim tightened as Sarah took a few steps forward, her head slightly downward and her fists clenched. The younger girl didnt know what to expect. Her heart pounded in her throat and she could feel her pulse in her ears. The skin on her knuckles were nearly a transparent white from gripping the trash can so hard. 'Okay,' Jessie thought to herself, 'If shes here to beat me up, at least find out why... Why else?' she reasoned with herself, 'Katie.'

"Do you have _any _idea how badly I want to hit you right now?" Sarah finally said through clenched teeth.

All the younger girl could do was stare with wide eyes and a mouth that was slightly open allowing more air for her to breathe.

"And no," Sarah continued, "It's not because I'm jealous." She began to pace, her stare wandering away from Jessie, "Oh no, I'm way over that.' Sarah paused and looked back up, "Why'd you do it?"

Jessie's mouth bobbled a few times, noises emerging from her throat before she finally found her voice, "Wh-what do you mean?" she shakily asked, still holding the trash can.

"You _know_ what I mean, Jessie!" Sarah shouted, not believing that a girl as smart as Jessie was being that oblivious.

Finally, something inside Jessie snapped and she regained her numb self. She let go of the trash cans, not caring anymore about her current situation. "That is none of your business," Jessie replied in a monotone voice.

Sarah noticed the change and stopped for a moment to think if this was the best approach. Truth was, the older girl hadn't really thought her plan through. She was just upset by seeing Katie the night before and was determined to confront Jessie in defense of her old flame. However, Sarah reasoned it was too late for any regrets and that to stop her tactics now would be foolish. She had to stay strong and needed to smack sense into Jessie if need be. "It is my business when my best friend is in a huge depression because her girlfriend," Sarah paused almost melodramatically, "Oh, excuse me, _ex_-girlfriend, pretty much gets cold feet and breaks up with her for no apparent reason."

"I had good reason," Jessie retorted, then paused and remembered she didn't need to explain herself, "So shove it." She picked up her bag and began to walk toward the door.

As she was only steps away from unlocking it, she was surprised to feel Sarah's hands on her shoulders pushing her back, knocking her into the trash can she was previously holding. Needless to say, Jessie was in shock. Shes never been physically touched in that sense before. Wrestling with her brother was one thing, but this was something completely different. Sarah had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back hard, forcing her to stay in the room. It was now that Jessie's numb and stone facade began to crumble; she was sincerely beginning to feel more fear.

"You're not leaving here," Sarah said very seriously, stepping completely in front of the door, "Until I get an explanation."

"You have no right to keep me in here," Jessie said, trying to find her courage as she stood up straight and began to walk forward again.

It all happened so fast, one moment Jessie was walking forward, the next she felt the trash can at her back again, then she was against the wall, and finally on the ground. During the entire ordeal, not once did Sarah actually hit her, just pushed her and kept her from leaving the restroom.

Jessie was flat on her rear, propped up slightly on her elbows, breathing heavily and looking upward at Sarah. Her eyes began to sting as she clenched her jaw. Sarah stood, staring at her, the older girls arms bent slightly at the elbow, leaning slightly forward on one leg as if she was ready to strike again.

"I did it for her!" Jessie shouted, her eyes closing, tears forcing themselves out, "I did it so she could be safe!" Jessie finally opened her eyes, revealing them to be red. Calming her voice, she continued, "So she wouldn't get hurt anymore."

A few seconds passed, Sarah absorbed what Jessie had just said and scowled. "That's so damn ridiculous," Sarah said harshly. She walked up to Jessie and knelt down so that they were close, "You are so full of it." There was no more doubt in Sarah's mind, she knew now her first though about the reasons behind Jessie's actions were correct. However, she did lose respect for the girl. "You're not thinking about Katie at all, you're thinking about yourself and how scared you are. You're trying to claim its for Katie to make yourself feel better, to feel not guilty, but you know thats bull." She stopped a moment to look at the younger girl, her expression was near terror, but not from fear that Sarah would hurt her, but from fear that the older girl was right. "You know, Katie told me that something similar happened with Joanna Franco, that some dumbass boys threw things at them, but they stayed together, and I get this is way worse, but the concept is the same." She stopped again, and stood up, "You've broken her heart. I know Katie, I know how shes like, and I _know_ shes been there for you since the beginning," she paused and shook her head in disapproval, "And now, when she needs you, you run away. You, Jessie Sammler, are nothing but a coward." With that, Sarah turned, unlocked the door to the restroom, and walked out not bothering to look back.

Jessie laid there, on the floor for several minutes, tears running down her face as she pondered what Sarah had told her. "Shes right," Jessie said aloud. Slowly, she gathered herself and stood up, moving to the sink and splashed water on her face. This whole time, she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but Sarah was right, she was scared and all her actions weren't for Katie's benefit, but rather, they were for herself. She was selfish in that she didn't even think about Katie at all. In fact, she used her girlfriends dismay as a way to cover her selfishness. 'I have to make things right,' she thought to herself. Mentally making a plan, Jessie grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out of the restroom, a new determination consuming her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Katie," Henry said as he lifted his patients leg and gently began to lower it, "Your leg seems to be doing better. How're your hips?" he asked lightly, looking upward at the young girl.

Katie shifted slightly in her sitting position, perspiration visible on her forehead and her breathing a bit labored. She looked up at her physical therapist an cocked up an eye brow.

"Aw, c'mon," he said in a slightly whiney tone. His hand moved behind him as he searched for the chair. When he found it, he pulled it forward and sat down, leaning back into it, resting his hands on the arm rest. "It still feels that bad?"

A small smile crept on Katie's face as she shook her head slightly, her eyes darted downward in embarrassment.

"Then?" Henry pushed.

Katie shook her head again, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Henry tilted his head to the side and slightly downward so that his eyes would look up as his patient, "Kat," he said in a pressing voice.

A groan came from Katie's throat as she once again shifted her body, "My butt hurts," she said through her clenched teeth, then looked away from her therapist.

He couldn't help it but grin, "Oh, is that all?" he said in a voice that had a hint of laughter, "You were acting as if you had the runs or something."

Her eyes widened in shock, then squinted in disapproval. Still, Katie wouldn't help but smile. She'd always liked Henry, he was fun and professional at the same time. She could understand why Karen liked him.

With that thought, Katie frowned, remembering her first meeting Henry when Karen had brought him home for dinner to meet Jessie and Eli. Katie had been over and Karen insisted she stay. Being a lover of food, Katie happily obliged. That night was one of her fondest memories, but now it was just a reminder of what once was and no longer is. Remembering those happy times ached Katie's heart in ways she never thought.

"Hey?" Henry asked, leaning forward, "You okay?"

With the break in her thoughts. Katie blinked, shook her head, and looked up to Henry, "Yeah," she said. But in her head, she wasn't.

Later that night, Katie was laying in her bed, watching the television, nothing but news. About an hour had passed and Katie was beginning to drift off into a light before but was awakened by a knock at the door. Her eyes shot open and she turned her head toward the door and her heart just about stopped. The last person she expected to see. "Jessie?"

__

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry its short. Im feeling a little under the weather, pretty much for a month or so now, and now especially Well, dont wanna bore you all with the details. Just leave some kind words and lets all hope I continue. I actually kinda have these two girls meeting planned out. I originally had it planned to put it in this chapter but I didnt want to keep you all waiting And I wanted a cliff hanger to keep you all reading, ha ha ha ha,

(Hey! What the hell? When I uploaded this, all the quotation marks and apostrafies [spell?] were all gone! So were my triple periods. I had to go in the edit mode and put them all in which was a B-I-T-C-H to do considering how tired I am. So you all better be thankfull I didn't leave it with things like What do you mean? Eli said. I cant do it, those things werent meant for me! shouted Grace. And that, ha ha. Aye, I'm tired.)


End file.
